


"No matter what, we're in this together" Part 1

by MoonRiver2220



Series: "No matter what, we're in this together" [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Kid Fic, Mini Virtue Moir, Minor Angst, Nobody Dies, Nurses & Nursing, Pregnancy, family dog, hospital drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 50,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver2220/pseuds/MoonRiver2220
Summary: Life after marriage. The road is rocky and it's not a straight path, as they had hoped. As they deserved.*New*Chapter 26: RoxanneChapter 27: The MeetingChapter 28: Happy AnniversaryChapter 29: A Little Fun Between FriendsChapter 30: Seasons - Part 1





	1. Oh Boy!

**February 20, 2020**

 

“IT’S A BOY!!!!” Scott bellowed into his cell phone, forgetting that that he was in a hospital hallway, and others might not take kindly to his shouting. Especially the new babies with their tiny ears.

 

He lowered his voice and proceeded to fill his mom in with the rest of the details surrounding his son’s arrival that snowy February morning. “He weighs 2060.7 grams and he’s 20 inches long and he has the darkest mop of hair...” his voice trailed off and his thoughts drifted back to the first sight of his baby. Their baby.

 

“What?! Oh, Scottie that’s wonderful news! I’m so happy for both of you! But wait…. _oh_. Oh! Sweetheart. It’s not time yet, it’s too soon and that’s so tiny! Is everything okay? What did the doctors say? That’s just barely over 4 pounds. Oh my goodness,” Alma sobbed on the other end.

 

“I know, mom,” Scott’s breath hitched, a small lump forming in his throat. He never liked when others cried around him. It always made him cry, but that’s okay. Real men can cry too, his mom always told him. “So far, I think he’s okay. I mean, I don’t know. No one really said anything. But he was screaming loudly the second he was born, so that has to count for something. Oh man, does he have a set of lungs.” _I can’t imagine who he inherited those from_ , he thought, slightly amused. “The nurses rushed him right away to the NICU for testing and….”

 

Alma took a deep breath and with a reassuring tone tried to comfort her son over the phone. He was over 700 kilometres away from her home in Ilderton and she longed to wrap her arms around him. To hold him tight and tell him everything would be alright. Even though she didn’t know it would be alright. She knew first hand that life was not always fair. Sometimes babies were born too early. Or too small. Or with complications that no parent should have to ever deal with. Sometimes they just don’t make it or are born as sleeping angels. She knew that even though babies come with joy and celebration, it can often come with grief and heartache. She knew what it was like to hold a baby in her arms and then have to set it free when it became an angel, something that still stung so deep in her heart. She didn’t dare remind him that though. It was not the time or place. “Let’s think positive thoughts, Scottie”.

 

Scott tried to clear the lump out of his throat with a cough. “We have to, mom. I know he’ll be okay! Listen, I should get back to Montreal’s newest Mama. The doctor should be finished with her now. I just wanted to fill you in while I had the chance to duck out of the room”.

 

“Yes, of course Scott. Call or text me later. I’ll be waiting for a picture of my newest grandson and to hear what you decide to name him! I love you Scott.”

 

“I love you too, mom.” Scott turned around and walked back towards the delivery room. Thinking, hoping, his son would be brought back to the room soon.

 

**4 hours earlier**

 

They had been enjoying a quiet morning, still in their pjs, sipping coffee and watching the snow falling outside. Standing in front of the large living room window, she leaned into him ever so slightly. It was another light dusting of snow, the third day in a row, and it was bitterly cold outside. So cold that they had been cooped up inside for the last several days, not wanting to venture out for any reason. In hindsight, it was probably good how that worked out.

 

They had spent the last few days cuddling under warm blankets in front of the fireplace, watching old black and white movies, and talking about everything and anything. He loved that they talked so much now. It was so freeing compared to how they had been before their big comeback. He knew she still hesitated sometimes and internalized too much. But, she was getting better with just spitting it out and not thinking herself into a tailspin.

 

They had mostly discussed baby-related topics. Items they still needed to purchase (she had a list), the nursery that needed to be painted and decorated (she had a list of things for him to do), bags that needed to be packed (there were two more lists for that), and names. Oh wow, who knew there were dictionary-sized books on what to name your baby. _How were there even this many name choices?!_ It made him dizzy. It was easy to eliminate names from the list she had made on her phone, but they still had ten names if it was a boy and four names if the baby was a girl.

 

He was kinda hoping the baby would be a girl, so that there were less name options to choose from, except for the fact that her first choice was Talula and that was NOT his favourite. Sometimes they just had trouble agreeing on things, but they were getting better at that too. They still had regular visits with their marriage counselor, which he was grateful for. Some days he thinks that they could not make their relationship work without that crutch. But at the end of the day, she was usually right and he was just stubborn. Even though he could probably come around to loving that name, Talula was just…not what _he_ would pick.

 

But they had time, at least two months before the baby was due. Everyone kept telling them how the first baby is usually overdue, so the extra time would work well for them. There would be lots to do as they would be permanently moving back to their house in London next week. They did love Montreal and their condo in Saint-Henri, but with the baby coming they wanted to be closer to their moms and the rest of the family.

 

 _It will make the transition into parenthood easier,_ she had told him. _It takes a village._ Plus they would have more space for all the things the baby needs.

 _Why do tiny humans need so much stuff,_ he wondered. Of course she was right, as usual, judging by the length of her “to buy” list. _Why are babies so expensive?!_

 

As much as they both loved Montreal, it was time to go home, back to their roots. He had arranged ice time at the Ilderton arena, leaving Gadbois. His junior teams that he co-coached would relocate with him later that year, as their families were also from the southern Ontario area. The plans were underway to get that all set up and it seemed like the right move at the right time. She had also wanted their baby to be born in the same hospital they were both born in, over 30 years ago. It was kismet she had told him. Everything about their life was kismet and he loved that.

 

“Scott?” she said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“I’m not feeling so well all of a sudden. I think I’m going to lay down for a bit. Maybe I just over did it with packing yesterday.”

 

Her face was pale. More so than usual, he thought. He could see in her face and her eyes she wasn’t feeling okay. They’d been together for over 22 years. He had a sixth sense when it came to her. He anticipated her every move. That had been his job for so long on the ice. His arms reached out to grab her just as her legs gave way.

 

“Tess!” he cried. He had managed to put down his mug and grab her and her mug all in one swoop. He laid her down on the couch as her eyes fluttered open and closed. Her breathing was very shallow.

 

 _What’s going on,_ he thought, his mind racing. She moaned ever so quietly. He rubbed the back of her hand and placed a kiss on her forehead. “T, say something to me. Are you okay?”

 

She was all of a sudden very still, and then said softly “I’m okay. I just felt lightheaded and then everything went dark. I feel better now that I’m laying down. I promise.”

 

“Tess, are you sure?” his voice cracked.

 

She had one of these fainting spells very early in the pregnancy and the doctor said sometimes that happens and nothing to worry about. Everything had been okay at her check-up last week, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was different. Something wasn’t right.

 

“Yeah. Let me just lay here for a bit.”

 

“Okay I’m going to get you a glass of water. Can you roll over onto your left side?”

 

He remembered that tip from one of their previous doctor visits. It helped the blood flow to the heart or something. Less stress on her body with her growing belly.

 

“Hmmm”, she murmured as she rolled over.

 

He came back with her water and she was already asleep. _Poor kiddo_ , he thought. _It’s hard work growing a human._ He kissed her forehead again and sat down at the other end of the couch so he could rub her swollen feet. She really was having a tough go at this pregnancy thing. The “all day sickness” had lasted until 18 weeks. And then there was the cravings and the heartburn. The two seemed to go hand in hand. Her mom said that with all the heartburn the baby will be born with a thick head of hair.

 

 _Tess always liked long hair,_ he thought.

 

Also, she was so tired all the time and she had trouble sleeping, especially now as her belly was larger. She tossed and turned all night, way worse than she had before.

 

 _Just uncomfortable, don’t worry so much, Scott,_ she kept telling him.

 

But he did worry. From the day she showed him the positive pregnancy test, he worried. He was not the over thinker of the pair, but that’s all he could think about.

 

If they were ready to be parents, if he was ready to be a dad, he knew she was ready to be a mom, but him? Sure he loved kids and being around them was easy, but this would be theirs. How many ways could he screw things up before the child’s first birthday? His brother had joked that kids don’t come with instruction manuals. That made him worry more. What if they didn’t know how to handle something? They say nothing prepares you to be a parent. No kidding! What if, what if, what if. He had to get out of his head.

 

He glanced towards the bookshelf, now nearly empty, as the contents had been packed up in cardboard boxes that were now piled in one corner of the living room. Just one picture frame was left. Their wedding picture. She loved that photo of the two of them so much.

 

The frame was something she had found at one of the Montreal boutique shops she loved visiting. The front was smooth and white like the surface of ice with two little figure skates in the bottom right hand corner. She had said it would be hand carried in her purse and the first thing she sets out when they get to London...and people thought he was the hopeless romantic.

 

It had only been seven months since their wedding and yet it felt like it was yesterday. The time had gone by so quickly, likely due to the fact that they ended up with a “honeymoon baby” (they didn’t expect the pregnancy would happen so quickly) and dove right into her extreme nausea and doctor appointments just a few days after they returned from their honeymoon in the south of France. After they got back their life truly felt like a whirlwind. It made his head spin just recalling all of that.

 

Her leg twitched suddenly and he was brought back to reality. He continued to rub her feet and lower legs and look lovingly at his wife. His wife. He still loves saying that. It’s still so new, even though it feels like it has always been, somehow. Just then her eyes jolted open, with a look of pain and fear. “Scott!” she says, just barely above a whisper. “I think, I think my water just broke…”

 

After that things turned into a blur. He was calling for an ambulance, then holding her hand tight and staring into her eyes, whispering “no matter what, we’re in this together, and no matter what, I love you” as they sped through the city towards the hospital.

 

A look of panic and fear filling her eyes and tears pooling in the sea of green. She suddenly looked like a small, frightened child and it broke his heart. There was nothing he could do. Nothing he could say to make this situation better or to make it go away. It felt like a bad dream that he couldn’t wake up from.

 

 _What was happening? It’s too soon for the baby to be born. They have not moved to London yet. They didn’t buy all the things on her list. They’re not ready. But ready or not_ , he thought, _this was happening._ This baby was in a hurry to arrive. He clutched her hand tighter with both of his hands as the tears fell from both of their eyes at the same time. He knew she was thinking the same thing as him and it pained him so much.

 

 


	2. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of crying and deep breathing.

**Chapter 2: Breathe**

 

“Oh mom, I’m so scared. I really wish you were here right now. Yes, Scott’s with me. He just went to call his mom. He’ll be right back,” Tessa sobbed into her cell phone. Sometimes a girl just needs to hear her mom’s voice. It always helped her regain her focus.

 

“I’ll be on the next flight out, sweetie. I’ll be there in a few hours,” Kate tried to reassure her youngest daughter. “I understand how scared you must feel. Everything right now is out of your control. You have to trust that the baby is in one of the best hospitals with some of the best doctors and nurses, and they will do whatever they can to make sure he grows big and strong. Try to focus on getting your strength up. Try to get some rest while you’re waiting. I know that will be hard, but you need to be strong for yourself and the baby. Have Scott text me later once you have spoken with the doctor, okay? I might not be able to reply right away if I’m in the air, but I’ll be there soon my girl. I love you.”

 

“I love you too mom, and thanks. See you soon.”

 

“Tess? Was that your mom?” Scott asked as he jogged back into the delivery room. He pulled a chair over to beside her bed and let his weight drop into the seat with a thud. He was exhausted, definitely more emotionally than physically. His hand still throbbed where Tessa had been squeezing it and digging her nails into it for the last hour. But the pain reminded him that this was happening. The last few hours really happened and his wife had been so wonderfully strong and stoic throughout the delivery. She never ceases to amaze him and she looks so beautiful right now, even with tears streaming down her still flushed face. He didn’t know if he could love her anymore than right now.

 

“Yeah” she said as she wiped her wet face with the back of her hand, the one without the IV line in it. “She said she’ll catch the next flight out today, I didn’t ask her to come, she just said she was. I mean, she could probably tell in my voice…”

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, sweetie, it’s okay.” Scott hushed as he leaned in to give her a gentle hug and a kiss on her lips to make her stop rambling. “We don’t know anything at this point, so let’s just think positive thoughts and be present. We’re officially parents!” he said with a big grin on his face.

 

This made her tears flow faster. Oh no, he said the wrong thing. “Tess, Tutu, babe, it’s okay.”

 

“I’m sorry, Scott. I’m just feeling so overwhelmed and my hormones are going crazy. I just can’t stop crying. I feel like this is my fault. I must have done something wrong to cause him to…”

 

“No! This is not your fault. You did nothing wrong. You were perfect. You did everything the doctor had said to these last few months.”

 

“There’s no such thing as perfection, Scott. Only excellence.”

 

“Fine, you were excellent, but perfect in my eyes.”

 

Tessa sighed and rolled her eyes at him. He always had her up on a pedestal, she thought. He was always complimenting her and heaping praise on everything she did. Deep down, she really loved that about him. She did need the praise, even if she brushed it off or tried to explain it away. She should probably tell him that sometime, she thought. She felt so exhausted. Both emotionally and physically. She didn’t think labour would be so much work. But that’s why they call it labour? Makes sense. She closed her eyes, they were heavy, and she hoped it might stop the tears. Then she sat forward and opened her eyes again. “I want to see him. I need to see him. Scott, where’s my baby?! How long does it take for someone to talk to us! Something has to be wrong!” She went from sobbing to a full on panic attack.

 

“Shhh, take a breath, babe. Do you want me to track down a nurse and find out?”

 

“No, don’t leave me here right now. I feel like I can’t breathe. I think I’m going to throw up,” Tessa was gasping in short breaths.

 

Scott knew he had to fix this but couldn’t be in two places at once. He instinctively wrapped his arms around his wife. “Breathe with me. In and out. In and out. Just focus on my breathing and my heartbeat.” She stilled in his embrace and he could feel her calming down.

 

A knock came from the other side of the door to her room. “Mr. and Mrs. Moir?” A young doctor called out as he entered.

 

 _He can't be much older than us_ , Tessa thought to herself. She preferred slightly older, grey haired, more experienced doctors. Doctors that had handled enough cases to have been through every situation and know exactly what to do and to say. His head was shaved, and his skin was nicely tanned. She was thoroughly distracted by his appearance, even though he wasn’t really her type and she was a married woman. Forgetting for a moment that she had just been freaking out to the max a few minutes earlier. He seemed to give her a sense of peace. Similar to the way Scott always had.

 

“Congratulations to both of you, welcome to parenthood! My name is Dr. Larose. I’ll be taking over your chart until this evening…shift change,” he said as he pointed to the clock on the wall. He stuck out his hand and gave them both a firm handshake. “How are you feeling, Tessa?” The doctor pulled a rolling stool up to her bedside. He sat down and was now eye level with her.

 

 _Not like all the other doctors had been_ , she thought. Doctors had always stood over her and scowled at all of her responses to their endless questions and scribbling notes in her chart. She never knew why they bothered. When the next doctor would take over, they never seemed to read her chart. They made her explain everything from start to finish, but this one seemed to genuinely care about her. Her shoulders relaxed and her walls dropped. It felt like sitting next to an old friend. “I’m fine,” she lied.

 

“What is your pain at on a scale of one to ten?”

 

“Um, probably a three.” Also a lie. Tessa knew if she said anything above a five then the doctors and nurses fussed too much. It was just easier to give them the response that she thought they wanted to hear and make them go away. She had been through enough physical pain in her lifetime that she knew how to block it out and the pain she had right now was probably more like a seven or eight, but she would just push through. It couldn’t last for too many days. Her body usually healed quick and she had escaped the delivery without needing any stitches. Thankfully, she thought, as she had heard horror stories from her friends.

 

“Okay, good. If it changes at anytime, just ring your buzzer and the nurse can bring you something. It’s fine to take Ibuprofen if you need to. It is safe to take while breastfeeding, if you choose to do that. You don’t have to be a hero and suffer through the pain.”

 

 _Damn it. He somehow saw right through my bullshit responses_ , she thought.

 

“Do you have any information on our son?” Scott asked, interrupting her thoughts.

 

“Yes, I was just up there. He’s currently in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, we call it the NICU for short. It’s one floor above us. He’s in an incubator to keep him warm and he’s hooked up to monitors and oxygen. We’re keeping an eye on his breathing and heart rate right now.” Dr Larose skimmed through the notes in her chart. “He was born at 32 weeks and 5 days, so a bit earlier than we like to see, but babies have a mind of their own when they want to arrive. His weight and size are normal, he will need to grow a bit more though. He’s classified as moderately preterm, so he’ll need to stay in the NICU for several weeks until he’s strong enough to go home. His respiratory systems are still developing.”

 

Tessa gasped and felt her stomach drop. Still developing? Her little baby wasn’t finished growing. He should still be with her. She should be helping him grow. Why did her body do this to her? Why does her body constantly fail her, right when she needs it to perform at it’s best. Why?

 

“I know this is a lot to process right now. You were not expecting this. I want to remind you that this is not your fault. It just happens sometimes. Overall he seems strong and I don’t have any immediate concerns from reading his chart. If you’re feeling up to it, we can grab you a wheelchair and your husband can take you upstairs to see him.”

 

The tears were flowing fast down both Scott and Tessa’s faces. This was a lot to process. “What happens next?” Tessa whispered. “This wasn’t in our plans. We’re moving out of the province next week. I can’t leave my baby behind.”

 

“The NICU team can go over options with you. Believe it or not, this happens more often than you think.” With that he stood up, “I’m off to finish my rounds, I’ll be back later to see how you’re doing.”

 

“Thank you doctor,” Scott responded for both of them. Tessa just nodded.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in deep, these chapters just flow fast. Next chapter they will meet their little baby. Will they be able to agree on a name though?


	3. What's In a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, enough tears. You get a fluffy ending to Chapter 3!

**Chapter 3: What’s In a Name?**

 

About a half an hour later, Scott was pushing the wheelchair down the hallway towards the NICU. It felt like the longest ride of Tessa's life. _Why was he walking SO slowly?_ She felt like hopping out and running down the hallway. But she was tied to the chair with her IV line, and the thought of ripping it out of her hand made her shudder. So she sat and fussed with the edges of her hospital gown and robe. _Someone should really make these more fashion-forward. So hideous. At least I look good in blue. Sigh._

 

They reached the NICU ward and Scott stopped her wheelchair at the nurse’s station to find out where their baby boy was. One of the nurses walked them over, explaining what to expect as they walked towards the baby's incubator.

 

“Don’t be frightened when you see him. He’s doing well. We have an IV line and a feeding tube in him but he’s breathing good on his own for now. He does have an oxygen tube in temporarily and we’re monitoring his heart rate. These lines are all taped to his body, so you can’t see his face too well. We’ve got his eyes covered to mimic the darkness he was used to.”

 

Tessa gasped as they approached his incubator, covering her mouth with her hands, the tears welling up again. “Oh, my sweet baby! You silly little man. Why were you in such a hurry to be born?” She stared at all of the tubes and then over to the machine next to his new clear plastic womb. Then she looked back at the incubator. Trying to process this whole situation. Unfamiliar territory. None of her friends or family had gone through this before. She was scared, not knowing what to expect or make of this.

 

“Scott! Look at all that dark brown hair on his head! My mom was right about the heartburn!” Tessa laughed at her own comment, lightening the mood slightly. He definitely had a latch-era head of hair, she thought.

 

Scott rubbed his hand up and down her back and gave her shoulder a squeeze. “He’s trying to beat his old man in the epic hair department. Just a bit of hair gel and we’ll be the best looking hunks at the rink,” he said with a forced grin. He wanted to run away and cry, but was trying to match Tessa’s mood to keep her spirits up. It was easier for her to put on a front. He wore his heart on his sleeve, he didn’t have walls. He’d rather punch his fist into the door or throw something but he held back as best he could. He had to set a good example for his son. His son! He puffed up his chest a bit. He was a dad! As unsure as he was that morning about his readiness for this whole thing, he was sure now about how proud he was and how much his heart was full, even though it was hurting.

 

“May I…may I touch him?” Tessa asked the nurse.

 

“Of course you can. Just use some of the hand sanitizer here first” she said, pointing to the dispenser. “We need to be cautious as his immune system is still maturing. Just use a gentle, slow touch. We don’t want to startle him. I’ll leave you two with your son for a few minutes. I’ll be right back and then we can discuss things further.”

 

Tessa reached her hand towards the incubator, then pulled back. “Scott, I’m scared to touch him all of a sudden. What if…”

 

“T, the nurse said it would be okay. Go ahead.”

 

She reached two fingers out and gently touched his hair, smoothing down the piece that was sticking up. “Oh! His hair is so soft, Scott.” She slowly placed her hand on the baby’s back and saw on the monitor that his heart rate slowed ever so slightly. She knew in that moment that everything would be okay. Her heart felt so full, like it was going to burst.

 

“We have to decide on a name for him…” Scott whispered.

 

Just then the nurse returned with some paperwork. “Alright mom and dad, I’ve got some info sheets for you to read over. It covers the majority of what to expect on your NICU journey, rules about who can visit, milestones your baby will need to meet before he can be discharged, and so on. Also, let us know when you’ve filled out the birth registration forms, so that we can get his name up on his incubator.”

 

The nurse pointed to the incubator next to their son’s. It was decorated with a cute glittery pink sign that read ‘Stella’. _That’s a pretty name_ , Tessa thought.

 

“I should probably get you back downstairs to your room, Mama,” Scott said, placing his hand on Tessa’s shoulder. They thanked the nurse and Tessa gave a small wave and blew a kiss towards their baby.

 

“You’re right, we do need to choose a name,” she said with a grin.

 

After returning to her recovery room, another nurse met with them, going over more paperwork and forms and to discuss feeding options for their baby. Tessa decided she would attempt to breastfeed, so they set her up with a breast pump until the baby was off the feeding tube. She was also told by one of the nurses that she needed to rest, which she did willingly as she was exhausted.

 

While Tessa slept, Scott had the task of texting their moms a further update. He ended the group chat with: still no name, pictures to follow. He knew that for now, their moms would immediately filter the news throughout the family so he didn’t bother texting anyone else. He wasn’t fond of texting. He’d rather shout his news from the top of the building for all to hear. He wanted to get a picture of their baby, but he didn’t want Tessa waking up and him not being there beside her. So he waited. They could go back up later. His sleeping beauty needed her rest. He took a picture of his wife instead. Her dark hair flowing across the scratchy hospital pillow. She had a slight smile on her freckled face. He didn’t know if it was because she was no longer uncomfortable, or if she was dreaming of him. Or maybe she was dreaming of their son? Regardless, she was beautiful. And his. Finally. Forever.

 

**2 hours later**

 

They were both sitting on her bed, scowling at her phone. “I don’t know, Scott,” she said. “None of these names seem right. I mean, I must have liked them enough to put them on the list, but now I don’t know. Seeing his face, well, what we could see of his face, they don’t match.”

 

“You’re right, T. You know what he needs? He needs a royal name. He is the son of Canada’s Ice Queen and Ice King, after all,” he said with a big goofy grin on his face.

 

That moniker had floated around after the last Olympics, and while he liked it, she didn’t care for how the “Ice Queen” made her sound like a cold-hearted Disney Princess. She knew she came across that way sometimes but that wasn’t who she truly was. If the fans only knew how deeply she did feel. She genuinely cared for people and only had the best intentions. It just came across wrong sometimes because she was an introvert with emotional walls. Sometimes she just needed time alone, away from other skaters and the fans to process her thoughts and think about what was next. Sometimes it was just an emotional overload and she had to put up the walls to shut it out. Scott understood her and that’s all that really mattered to her.

 

“Okay, search on your phone then for royal baby names. What comes up? Maybe we can get an idea from that.”

 

Scott typed it in and waited. “We’ve got a hit! Prince George!” He laughed.

 

“No, that would be extra weird. I already look like Kate Middleton. I don’t think we should copy their baby names verbatim. What else you got?”

 

“Charlotte, no that’s a girl’s name. William?”

 

Tessa shook her head.

 

“Arthur, Albert, James, Phillip, Harry…”

 

“Wait!” She said. “Harry’s real name is Henry. What about that? There was also King Henry, several of them…and…and we live in Saint-Henri!” Tessa watched a huge smile creep across Scott’s face, which made her smile. _His smile is infectious_ , she thought. Knowing full well he thought the same of her smile.

 

“Prince Henry it is!”

 

“Wait! Search the meaning of the name first, what if it means something weird? Like ‘beheads wives’ or something. I don’t think I could love the name knowing that.”

 

“Okay…it means _home ruler or rules his household_. That’s not too bad. Seeing as how he already is bossing us around by arriving early and throwing all of our plans out the window,” Scott mused.

 

“Henry. Henry. Henry. I love it. It’s classic, simple, timeless. Why wasn’t it on our list, Scott?”

 

“No idea babe. I’ll admit I kinda zoned out after I got past the letter D’s in your big baby book. There were just too many choices. I had hoped you’d narrow it down for me. But you know what, we worked on this together in the end. I think the name is perfect.”

 

Tessa glared at him, then softened her eyes. “You know how I feel about that word, but yes. In this case I’ll give it to you. It is perfect. Now, middle name? I know we had discussed this before at length. A family name? I still am leaning towards Patrick. It’s your middle name and your grandpa's and a nod towards Patrice.”

 

“Perfect,” Scott beamed as she shot him another eye roll. "And you know who else? Our long-time pal Chiddy! He'll get a kick out of that. It's a great name."

 

“Agreed," she said with a smile. "Henry Patrick Moir. It is perfect.” And with that Tessa wrote it on the registration form before they changed their minds. “You do realize his birthdate is our gold medal anniversary too?” Tessa winked at her husband. “He’s our little ice prince for sure!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters, they might not flow as quick as these first 3 did


	4. Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom and baby bonding time

**Chapter 4: Baby Talk**

 

“The last few days were busy but slow all at the same time. My mom arrived, and I was discharged from the hospital the next day. It felt so wrong to go home with empty arms. I cried the whole drive home. It did feel good to sleep in my own bed though, but a part of me was missing. I made new lists of the things we needed to tackle first. We went out and bought a car seat. I found one that was rated for four pounds and up, so we’re good there. I bought some teeny tiny sleepers with snaps like the nurses suggested, and the smallest diapers I have ever seen. They’re preemie size. They’ll fit you perfectly, my sweet baby Henry.”

 

Henry was a tough little champ. He was doing well enough that the nurses encouraged Tessa to try kangaroo care, with Henry laying on her chest, skin-to-skin. She was nervous at first; she didn’t want to break him. He looked so small and fragile. She didn’t dare move a muscle when the nurse laid him on her but after a few moments she relaxed. It was like the pre-skate hug she had with Scott. She slowly let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

 

“Never in a million years would I have thought that I would be sitting here today with my baby laying on the outside of me with all of these tubes and wires but here we are Hen. You know, I watched the monitors when the nurse picked you up. Your heart rate jumped but as soon as you were touching me, it went right back down. You love your Mama, don’t you?” Tessa gently removed the blue knitted hat that Henry was wearing and she kissed the top of his small head. She probably wasn’t supposed to, but she didn’t care in that moment. She just wanted to shower him with kisses and cuddles. _This must be what Scott feels like around me,_ she thought. Bursting with so much love that it just can’t be kept inside.

 

“You know your dad will want a turn cuddling you. That’s going to be hard for me to watch. Mostly because I’ll want it to be my turn again but I can see how much love he has for you. He talks about you all the time. He even picked out some tiny little man clothes for you with little elbow patches on the sleeves and a matching bowtie. Can you imagine, your daddy finally has some fashion sense!” she said with a grin plastered on her face.

 

“He really wanted to come visit you this morning, but he’s busy directing all of the boxes out of our condo and onto the moving truck. Your grandma is helping him, she’s organized like your mama, so I know between the two of them that everything will go well. I had to let go of control there. Just for you, Henry. I made sure to take two special things with me in my purse, you know. One is a picture of your mommy and daddy on their wedding day, and the other is a picture of you! We found a beautiful round, gold picture frame and we had your name engraved on it. When the two of us break out of this joint, you’re going to help me put the two picture frames on the bookshelf in the living room. Front and centre for everyone to see. But for now, I’m going to leave them here next to your little bed. This is going to be your home for a while longer, Henry. Then mama will take you home to London.”

 

It had been decided between Tessa, Scott, and Kate that Tessa would stay behind with Henry for a few weeks until he was released from the hospital, while Scott went with the movers. He would make sure everything arrived and what needed setting up would get done to Tessa’s standards before Henry arrived. He didn’t want any further stress on Tessa. Kate would stay with Tessa for as long as she needed. The two of them were planning to stay at a hotel since the lease was up on the condo and it was now empty. But when Marie-France and Patch heard about that, they insisted the ladies stay with them.

 

“You need to be with family at a time like this, and we are your Montreal family. You will stay here as long as Henry is in the hospital. This way you do not have the added stress of cooking meals or doing laundry or other non-important things. You just focus on resting and being with your baby. We’ll take care of everything else for you, yes?” Marie-France had told Tessa in a firm by motherly way. Tessa understood. The pair had taken her and Scott under their wings for the last few years. She was like another mother to her. Of course she burst into tears upon hearing how sweet Marie and Patch were being to her, to her family. She knew that was their nature, but she wasn’t expecting such a grand offer and she never would have asked it of them. She was looking forward to spending extra time with her Montreal family, as she had thought she’d be leaving them behind today.

 

“You know what, Henry? You’re our little piece of Montreal. Not only did you choose to be born on a day that was very special to your mommy and daddy, you chose to be born in Montreal. We had not planned that. If you had been born in London, like I had wanted, you probably would not be named Henry. Montreal will forever hold a significant part of our hearts, and so will you, my love.”

 

Tessa scrunched up her face. “You know what, buddy? We’ll have to think of some creative way to announce you to the fans. They don’t even know I was pregnant with you. With it being winter it was easy enough to hide my belly under sweaters and my winter jacket. Only our family and really close friends knew. I was going to wait until after we moved back to London and do a photoshoot in your nursery about two weeks before your due date. Now we have to scrap that idea. So what could we do? Everything I post on social media is thought out. The fans know that, yet they pick apart every photo. It’s actually quite hilarious the theories they come up with. When I need a good laugh, I choose something slightly cryptic, even if it really means nothing. I love reading the comments. So does your daddy. Does that seem weird, Henry? Am I kinda messed up in the head, toying with them like that? Don’t answer that, bud. I know they just want to see pictures of your dad and I doing cute and boring stuff like going out for dinner or buying groceries but that’s our special time. We’ve shared enough with the fans over the years when we’re on the ice or in interviews and stuff. I know it comes with the territory but I want control of the only part I can control. That makes sense to you, right baby? I will definitely go all angry Mama Bear on anyone sticking a camera in your face if I have not given permission first. I will protect you until my dying day.”

 

The nurse came back into the room. “How’s it going, mom?” she asked Tessa while she checked Henry’s vitals and put his little hat back on his head.

 

“Good! We’re finding lots to talk about!”

 

“Great. He’s doing just fine there with you, so I’ll give you two a while longer to catch up,” she said with a smile. “It’s good for him to hear your voice. Bonding is very important right now. For both of you.”

 

The nurse’s statement caught Tessa off-guard and she welled up with tears. She’s glad the nurse had already turned around to walk out of the room. _What is wrong with me_ , she thought. _Crying all the time. It’s worse now than when I was pregnant. Everything sets me off. It’s getting ridiculous. I have never cried so much in my life. I’m not even a crier. Maybe it’s the hormones. Maybe it’s this whole situation being out of my control. And the move. And the impending separation from Scott for the next few weeks. Maybe this is all too much. Okay. Take a deep breath and compose yourself._ She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

 

“What colour should daddy paint your room, Henry? Despite what the fans think, I do like colour. It’s just calming to have the majority of the house neutral and not so visually stimulating. That’s what throw pillows and fresh flowers are for. I can change those up with the seasons or when I get bored. It’s easier than painting all the time. Also, have they not seen the pictures of my kitchen that were circulated years ago? I have a big grey island in my kitchen. That’s a whole lot of colour, right there. I swear they complain about everything. It’s not their house. They don’t have to live there. If they want orange and purple paint on the walls of their house, I’m not going to make snide comments about it. At least not to their face,” she said with a smirk.

 

Tessa sighed. “You can’t please everyone all the time, Henry. You may as well learn that lesson now. Just do what’s right for you. As long as it’s within the confines of the law,” she added. She moved the rocking chair back and forth and looked out the window. The sun was finally shining again. It had warmed up slightly. Just in time for the move. _Better than a snowstorm,_ she thought.

 

“Blue. I think a shade of blue. Sky blue? Or maybe something more like the blues of Lake Huron. I can’t wait to take you down to the water this summer. We can build sandcastles and we’ll get you a little baby float for the lake. The cottage is one of my happy places. I know you will love it there too.” Tessa rocked the chair some more.

 

“Your daddy wants to put some Maple Leafs and Blue Jays memorabilia up on the walls of your bedroom, despite my thoughts on that subject. I had initially thought about vetoing it completely, but we should compromise. You’re his son too. I know he’d love for you to play hockey some day. Or at least be good at skating. But if that’s not your thing, that’s okay too. We would never want you to feel that you had to follow in your parents’ footsteps. I want you to dream big little one, the world is your oyster.”

 

Kate had peeked her head into the room. Tessa didn’t notice her right away. She stood at the doorway, listening to her daughter talk to her grandson. She almost felt like she was intruding and shouldn’t be listening. Tessa was pouring her heart out to that little baby boy. It was a special moment. She knew her daughter didn’t speak that freely all the time. Her thoughts and feelings were usually reserved for after she’d hit a breaking point and needed to spill off what she had bottled up. But this was different. It was a natural heart-to-heart conversation. One-sided, but happening none the less. She was so proud of how her daughter, and her son-in-law, had been handling everything so far. It was a lot for anyone to go through. If they didn’t have over 20 years of relationship behind them, she knew it would have been a great strain on their new marriage. But these two were tough and could get through anything together. She knew it in her heart. They were together in this life of theirs now, forever. Regardless of what may come their way.

 

 


	5. You Make My Dreams Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family bonding time

**Chapter 5: You Make My Dreams Come True**

 

“My goodness, Henry! Slow down! This is not a race. No one here is going to steal your milk from you. You’re chugging it like your dad chugs beer,” Tessa said with a smile.

 

“Hey! I resent that comment!” Scott laughed from across the room.

 

Henry had been off of the feeding tube for almost a week now and he was turning into quite the piggy. He was hungry all the time it seemed. Growth spurt, the nurses had said. Luckily, Tessa’s body didn’t fail her this time. She was able to produce enough milk to pump extra to leave behind for night feedings and what Henry didn’t need was donated to the milk bank at the hospital. It felt good knowing she was helping other babies in similar situations as her son. She was also cherishing the extra bonding time that breastfeeding was giving them. Tessa knew that might change, when she had to sit up at night with him, instead of going back to Marie-France and Patrice’s house to sleep eight hours straight.

 

“The nurse told us that you’re gaining a good amount of weight. They’re happy with the progress you’re making and next week we should be able to take you home,” Tessa said, stroking the mound of hair on Henry’s head. “You just have to stay on your best behavior. I know first hand how hard that is for Moir boys.” She shot a glance at her husband.

 

“Your mom is really giving it to me today, buddy. Back me up here, would ‘ya?” Scott winked at Tessa and walked over to give his wife a firm, slow kiss on the lips. “Tess, watching you with our son is so amazing. I’ve missed both of you so much this last week. It’s always been painful to be apart from you. Even more so now with Henry here.”

 

“I know, Scott. It’s not what we planned, but we made it work with the old ‘divide and conquer’ vision. I appreciate you taking the lead on moving day and painting and setting up the nursery. It looks great from the photos. I can’t wait to be home.”

 

“You know I’d do anything for you, and our son. You make my dreams come true. You both do.”

 

“It sounds like you’ve been listening to Hall and Oates without me?”

 

Scott ran his fingers through his hair, feeling slightly embarrassed. “Um, well, I missed you and having their songs playing in the house made it feel like you were at home with me. So, yeah. I was listening to them. You caught me.”

 

“I’m glad you finally see how great they really are. Too bad we never got to skate a program to one of their songs.”

 

“It played enough during warm-ups over the years. Close enough,” Scott smirked.

 

“Here, he’s finished for now. Do mind burping him?” Tessa held Henry out towards Scott.

 

“Sure. Um, maybe I could sit though. I still feel a bit worried I’ll drop him or something. I’m way behind you in the motions of this all. It’s not muscle memory yet.”

 

“Of course, babe. It’s just as easy as learning a new lift. It just takes practice and patience and I know first hand you are excellent at both. She gave Scott a kiss as she stood up. “Here, sit down. Take this blanket in case he spits up on you. He loves to eat more than he needs. So he often has to give a bit back.”

 

Scott wrinkled his nose and made a face. “Eww, bud. Not cool to spill your drink. You gotta learn to hold your milk. How are we going to be drinking buddies? By the way, I prefer chocolate milk. So you don’t have to worry about me taking any of yours, okay? Give your mom a bit of a break.”

 

Tessa just grinned at Scott, her eyes sparkling with happiness. She had missed him more than she realized. They were back at the bantering and teasing, like they had only been separated for minutes instead of nearly two weeks.

 

“Okay, put him up on your shoulder and pat or rub his back. He fights the burping because he’s very stubborn like his dad. Sometimes it takes a combo of patting and rubbing and changing positions twice before he’ll give it up. I swear it can take longer to burp him than to feed him some days.”

 

“Oh! Was that a burp?” Scott asked with a surprised tone in his voice.

 

“Henry Patrick Moir! Making a liar out of me! Yes, it was,” Tessa said shaking her head. “You picked that up quick and surpassed my talents. I can give you that job permanently, if you want. He never burps that quick for me.”

 

Scott laughed “T, you know I am talented in the burping department. I’ve had years of practicing my own!”

 

That got a giant eye roll from Tessa. “Don’t remind me!”

 

Scott and Tessa walked out of the hospital that evening feeling so content. Happier than they had been the last few weeks. They had spent the whole day together and most of it with their son. _Everything seems so perfect right now,_ Scott thought. He looked over at Tessa. She looked at him. _Yes, perfect,_ he said again to himself, knowing she could read his thoughts at that moment.

 

**2:35am**

 

“Tessa? T! Wake up your phone is buzzing.”

 

“Huh? Who would call at this hour. They should know I’m sleeping.”

 

“I don’t know. But make that noise stop please.”

 

“Hello? Yes this is she. What?! Oh my god. We’ll be there right away!”

 

“Who was that? What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s Henry. I’ll explain on the way. Get up and get dressed. We have to go. NOW Scott!”

 

 


	6. Moon River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're all just after the same rainbow's end.

**Chapter 6: Moon River**

 

“Moon river, wider than a mile  
I’m crossing you in style some day  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you’re goin’, I’m goin’ your way

Two drifters, off to see the world  
There’s such a lot of world to see  
We’re after the same rainbow’s end, waitin’ ‘round the bend  
My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me”

 

Tessa sung quietly. Over and over again. Staring out the hospital window into the dark of night. Looking up at the moon. She wasn’t a singer by any stretch of the means, but she liked to sing. Not karaoke singing but sometimes to herself, or with Scott in the car, sometimes while skating on the ice. And she liked to sing to her baby boy. For some reason, Moon River was the one she sung to him the most. Maybe because it was from an Audrey Hepburn movie. Maybe it was because the lyrics were soothing and the melody was perfect to lull one to sleep. Maybe because after the rollercoaster of emotions and upheaval of the last few weeks, they really were after the same rainbow’s end. A family of three that just wanted to get on with their lives and move past the pain they’ve gone through.

 

 _Why is this happening_ , she thought. _Why now. I thought we were in the clear. Everything seemed to be going so well_. Tessa felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Tutu. You should get some rest.”

 

“I can’t Scott. I don’t need rest. I need my baby back. Our baby. I need to hold him.”

 

“I know, babe. Will you at least sit down? You’ve been standing there for over an hour now. Standing won’t bring him back.”

 

“Neither will sitting,” she said sharply but she sat down anyways. She was exhausted. The adrenalin of that phone call and the rush to get to the hospital had worn off. She was so drained. _Maybe this was a dream. Maybe I just needed to wake herself up. That’s it. I must have eaten something crazy for dinner and it’s causing me to have hallucinations._

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a doctor entering the room. Scott and Tessa stood up in synchronicity.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Moir? I’m Doctor Roberge. I’m the pediatric doctor working tonight. We’ve run the tests we discussed, and the results are inconclusive. We don’t know why your son’s heart rate dropped and his breathing nearly stopped. Everything seems to be back to normal levels, for now. We didn’t have to intubate him, although he’s still hooked up to monitors. We’ll bring him back shortly. I’m sorry I can’t give you any answers. Sometimes these things just happen without explanation.”

 

Tessa was sobbing the second the doctor walked into the room. She barely heard what he said. Dropped. Stopped. Intubate. Sorry. Inconclusive. Without explanation. _What the actual fuck was happening. This has got to be one really fucked up nightmare. No parent ever deserves to go through this. No one._

 

“What happens next?” asked Scott as he clutched Tessa’s hand tightly. He was trying his best to tune out Tessa’s hysterics. Someone had to be the adult and listen to the doctor’s information and instructions. For both of them.

 

“We’ll watch him closely for the next 48 hours. If all is normal, we will still go ahead with the planned discharge on Monday. I have seen this type of thing happen before. Often if it happens unmonitored at home, it’s what we refer to as Sudden Infant Death Syndrome or SIDS. Luckily, Henry was hooked up to monitors at the time, and we caught it. It’s thought that it could be linked to immature brain development, which in this case is possibly due to the premature birth, but there is no way of knowing for sure. Regardless, this is nothing either of you did or could have prevented. We’re now on the other side of that river. He’s gaining weight and getting closer to full term size. We’ll just take this one day at a time, okay?”

 

“Will it happen again?"

 

“There is no way to know for sure, Mr. Moir. I’m sorry. If you’ll excuse me, I have rounds to do now, but I’ll be back later to check on Henry.”

 

“Thank you Doctor Roberge,” Scott managed to say, fighting back his own tears as Tessa was so far gone in her river of tears, he didn’t even know if she heard or comprehended anything the doctor had just told them. He had never known her to be this emotional about anything. Even when she was told she needed to have surgery on her legs. Twice. And when they lost that damn gold medal in Sochi. Or when her beloved grandma passed away. She was usually more composed than this. Maybe hormones? It’s been a few weeks though. He’d thought she should have evened out a bit since the birth. Yesterday was good. She was mostly fine yesterday. She did cry at lunch when the soup she wanted wasn’t available and she did cry when he brought her coffee in bed that morning and she had cried watching Billie-Rose playing with her dolls last night. Something tugged at his heart. Something wasn’t quite right he though. Maybe they need to get in a counseling session before they leave Montreal. He’d make sure to call later that day, he noted to himself.

 

“T, let’s go outside for some fresh air. Clear our heads a bit?”

 

“No!” she shrieked and stomped her foot. “I’m not leaving here until he’s back in my arms!”

 

“Okay. Okay. Shhhh, you’ll scare the other babies. We’ll stay here then.” Scott wrapped his arms around his trembling wife.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered into his neck. Realizing she just had an outburst she was not proud of. “I’m not strong enough to do this anymore. Why does this have to be so hard? I thought having children was supposed to be a happy time for us. Everyone else has gushed about how wonderful their lives are with babies. I never imagined we’d have to go through this. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

 

“They’ve lied to you then Tess. Babies are not easy. They’re not always wonderful. Life in general isn’t always wonderful. But you’re forgetting that you’re not doing this alone. I’m here with you. We’re in this together. Just us, T.”

 

“And what if,” she waved her hand across the room “what if something else happens?”

 

Scott cupped her wet face in his hands and looked into her now red eyes. “Then we face it together. One step at a time. It’s all anyone can do.”

 

Tessa let out a big shaky sigh and leaned against Scott’s chest. He wrapped his arms tight around her body again. Trying desperately to pull some of the worry and sadness from her. He rubbed circles on her back and felt her relax slightly to his touch. “Breathe with me Tessa,” he said softly.

 

“Look who’s back to see mom and dad!” a nurse said cheerily a few moments later, pushing a tiny bed into the room.

 

“Henry! Oh, baby boy! I’m so happy to see you, my love!” Tessa exclaimed and rushed over to their son.

 

Her mood had done a complete 180 degree flip, thought Scott.

 

“You little turkey. You gave mama and daddy such a scare. Don’t be doing that again, okay sweetie?” Tessa turned to the nurse, “may I hold him?”

 

“He should rest, but I’m sure as long as you keep him sleeping for a bit, it will be fine. I’m just going to remove some of these lines as we don’t need them on right now.” The nurse proceeded to unhook the wires and but left on the tiny circles that were stuck on Henry’s body.

 

“Okay, he’s yours when you’re ready. Ring the bell if you need anything. One of us will be around in a bit to check his vitals again.”

 

Tessa gently picked up Henry and proceeded to sit down in the rocking chair. She laid her little baby on her chest, right between her breasts. She watched as he snuggled right into her. Right where he wanted to be. His comfort spot. It’s like he caused the drama just to get his mom to come back and hold him. Maybe he did. Tessa started to sing softly,

 

“Moon river, wider than a mile  
I’m crossing you in style some day  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you’re goin’, I’m goin’ your way

Two drifters, off to see the world  
There’s such a lot of world to see  
We’re after the same rainbow’s end, waitin’ ‘round the bend  
My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me”

 

 


	7. Enlightenment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nothing to be ashamed of.

**Chapter 7: Enlightenment**

 

It was now mid-morning. Tessa was still camped out on the rocking chair with Henry. Scott had gone back to Marie and Patch’s house to shower and pick up some items for Tessa. She insisted on staying with Henry until he was discharged. He wasn’t going to fight her on it, seeing as how her mood was so fragile lately. He felt like he had to tread lightly. He had made a phone call into their therapist and was waiting for the office to call back with an appointment time.

 

He was sitting in the kitchen with his third coffee since his shower? He’d lost count. Maybe it was the fourth. He was just so damned tired. Marie-France came in and sat down next to him. She put her hand softly on Scott’s arm. “How are you doing? How’s Tessa?”

 

“I’m alright, considering. Tessa is a fucking mess though. I don’t know what’s wrong with her? Something is off.” Scott rattled off a list of all of her moody actions lately. Marie-France listened and nodded her head.

 

“I didn’t want to say anything before, as I wasn’t sure. I’ve seen her cry her fair share the last few weeks and I’ve heard her at night. A mother’s ears pick that stuff up, you know? She might have postpartum depression, Scott.”

 

“What?!” Scott’s head shot up. He had been staring into his mug of coffee while Marie-France was talking. He looked into her eyes. Trying to process what she had just said to him.

 

“You should convince her to see someone about it. I know she won’t like that idea, but if it is what I think it is, it should be treated. You can’t just leave that be. It won’t go away on it’s own.”

 

“I have not told her yet, but I actually already put a call in for a counseling session. I didn’t think it was that though. I thought she just needed to talk through the stress of the last few weeks.”

 

“Good. Talking will help too, dear. She may need medication as well. I had PPD after Billie-Rose was born.”

 

“Oh.” Scott lowered his head, slightly embarrassed. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s treatable. It’s not a life sentence.”

 

“If that is what’s causing her to cry so much, then Tessa’s gonna be pissed about her body failing her again. It’s going to make things worse.”

 

“I can bring up the subject with her, if it’s easier. Sometimes a woman to woman talk about surviving the trenches of motherhood is easier than talking with a man. No offence.”

 

“None taken,” Scott said quickly, waving his hands in surrender. “She’s always loved her girl talks with you. I know she’s really going to miss you. We both are.”

 

“I’ll always be here for both of you. Just a phone call away!”

 

“Thank you Marie. For everything. Everything," Scott said as he shook his head. Marie and Patch had done so much for their family.

 

“You’re welcome. We love the two of you so much. You’re our babies and always will be. Are you headed back to the hospital now?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve probably had enough coffee. I’ll just text Tessa and make sure I’ve got everything she needs.”

 

“Okay, I’ll come with you and see if I can talk to her.”

 

 


	8. Stella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend.

**Chapter 8: Stella**

 

Tessa was finishing feeding Henry that night and was thinking about what she had discussed with Marie-France earlier. _She’s right_ , she thought. _I shouldn’t feel this sad all the time, especially about stupid things like soup and coffee_. Deep down, Tessa knew all along what the problem was. She just compartmentalized it and packed it away for later. She didn’t want to deal with it. But she would. For Henry, she’d do anything. Tessa agreed to go with Scott to their therapist. They were booked in for next week. The day after Henry was to be discharged.

 

Her eyes wandered to the other side of the room. To the incubator that was next to Henry’s. Stella. She wondered why she never saw Stella’s family. Maybe their paths had just never crossed? Maybe they were in the room when Tessa and Scott stepped out? How could parents stay away from their little baby? Stella was smaller than Henry. She was born at 26 weeks, she knew that much. But not much more. She’d have to be brave enough to ask a nurse next time one was in the room. I’m sure it can’t be against confidentiality rules or anything to inquire about if that little babe had a family.

 

Alyssa walked up to the nurse’s station. Her shift was just starting after having three days off. She always felt refreshed after a break. Night shifts were not her favourite, but she was at the bottom of the pecking order here so she begrudgingly took them. It’s not like she had too much of a choice. It was hard enough getting into this hospital, never mind getting the hours she needed to pay her rent. She glanced up at the board, the one with the patient names written on it. She noticed some new names and saw some were missing. Part of the course. Babies grow, babies go home. New babies are born and take the empty spots. She was secretly happy to see Henry’s name was still on the board. She had a soft spot for that guy. They were not supposed to get attached. But she had. That dark brown mop of hair and his big, round dark blue eyes. She guessed from experience that those would turn brown. He didn’t cry much and he was such a cuddly baby. Henry always finished his milk quickly. Most of the other babies would drink half their bottle then fall asleep and she’d have the job of waking a sleeping baby to get them to finish eating. It always seemed wrong to wake up a newborn, she had thought.

 

She’d never run into his parents though. They were always gone for the night by the time she started her shift. Tonight was different though. She walked into the dimly lit room to say hello to her little friend, but his bed was empty.

 

 _Oh shit_ , she thought. It’s not like he could get up and walk away. Unless someone took him?! She panicked for a moment and quickly scanned the room. She saw a gorgeous, raven haired woman sitting in the rocking chair, rocking the sleeping tiny dark haired baby.

  
“Hello, Henry. How are you doing tonight?” Alyssa asked the baby and hoped the woman would read her mind and tell her who she was and why she was here.

 

Tessa waved a little hello towards the nurse. “Hi, I’m Henry’s mom. He gave us a bit of a scare last night, so I’m having a sleepover with him.”

 

“Oh, okay. What a little stinker. That’s not a problem. I was just coming in to say hi to him. My shift just started. My name is Alyssa. I’ll be on the floor tonight.”

 

“Thank you. That’s sweet of you,” Tessa smiled back at her.

 

 _OH. MY. GOOD. GOD. Thought Alyssa. I know her! Like, really know her. Oh shit. Okay. Put your nurse mask on woman._ Alyssa turned quick, her shoe squeaking on the floor and she hoped Tessa didn’t see the look on her face. She walked quickly over to Stella’s bed. “Hi princess, I’ll be back shortly to turn you over, okay?” She gently touched the side of Stella’s head with her finger, blonde peach fuzz just starting to grow. _A stark comparison to Henry’s head,_ she thought. She walked out of the room, not turning around again to look in Tessa’s direction.

 

She walked quickly to the nurse’s station and grabbed Henry’s chart. Sure enough. _Why had I not noticed sooner?! Idiot!!_ Parents: Scott Moir and Tessa Virtue-Moir. She started fanning herself. _How did I miss this!!_

 

“Aww!! They had a baby!” she gasped quietly.

 

Henry was _their_ baby! Canadian royalty had a baby and she’d been taking care of him at night?! Oh this is too much. She started fanning herself again.

 

“What’s wrong, girl? You feeling okay?” one of her fellow nurses asked as she walked past the desk.

 

“Yup, great! Just fine. I’m fine. Thanks, Shelley. How are you?”

 

Alyssa was a huge fan of the ice dancers. One of the biggest. She had followed them since before the 2010 Olympics. She of course knew they had been married last year, but this? A baby! No one suspected. Not any of the fans. She was on Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr. She was even in several group chats. This was on no one’s radar. Most people thought Tessa didn’t even like kids.

 

She couldn’t WAIT for her break. She had to grab her cell phone and scour every single picture Tessa had posted from the last few months. Looking for any tell tale signs. There were not many recent pictures. Tessa loved re-posting old pictures. Or cryptic ones. OH, her group chat friends would go NUTS for info like this! But damn it all, she wouldn’t be able to tell anyone. Stupid confidentiality policies! Damn!

 

Flipping through Henry’s chart, she read up on the events of the previous night. She was secretly glad she wasn’t here. She doesn’t like those kind of moments. She picked up Stella’s chart and checked for any changes. Same old, same old.

 

“Alright, time to get to work,” she mumbled under her breath.

 

Usually Alyssa checked Henry’s vitals first but she was still figuring out how she was going to deal with the situation that was Tessa Virtue. Holding Henry. Tessa’s son was Henry. Oh she wanted to squeal like a little girl. This was all so exciting. So she went to see Stella first.

 

“Okay princess. What’s new with you? Nothing much I see. You’re behaving nicely. You should have a chat with your roommate. I hear he likes to cause trouble.” Stella gave a big stretch and a bit of a whimper.

 

“Well you don’t have to talk to him if you really don’t want to. I know he’s a nice boy, though.” Alyssa finished up by changing her diaper and moving Stella to a new position in her incubator.

 

“There you go, baby girl. All set for a while. Call me if you need anything.”

 

Tessa couldn’t help listening to Alyssa talk to Stella. It was so sweet. Her eyes were of course filled with tears. A stranger showing so much love towards a baby that wasn’t even hers. _Nurses truly are angels_ , she thought. She hoped that Alyssa talked that nicely when she wasn’t in the room and cared as much for her son as she did for Stella.

 

Alyssa turned and took a deep breath. _Okay, here goes nothing,_ she thought.

 

“Handsome Henry, your turn pal.”

 

She watched Henry turn his head towards her voice.

 

“Oh, that’s new.”

 

“What is?” Tessa asked with a panic look on her face.

 

“No, no. Nothing. Don’t worry. He just turned his head to me when he heard my voice. That’s a good thing. His hearing is good and he must recognize me. I’m here most nights with him. I was off the last few though. I’m sorry about last night. That must have been terrifying.”

  
“Yeah. Something like that,” Tessa frowned. She was trying to find the right words to ask about Stella’s parents. She got a good vibe from Alyssa, and thought she might be able to get some information from her.

 

“Is it alright if I take Henry to check him over? I promise I’ll give him right back when I’m done.” Alyssa watched Tessa’s face. She was trying to judge if she knew that she knew who she was. Seemed to be okay so far, although Tessa seemed to be in a mood. Or in deep thought or something.

 

“Yeah, right. Of course. You have a job to do. Absolutely. Please,” she said holding Henry out towards her.

 

Certainly not the poised Tessa Virtue she had watched on tv and in interviews. This one was flustered and looked run down. Tired. Sad.

 

Alyssa took Henry and laid him in his bassinet. He grunted and opened his eyes at her and then he started wailing. Alyssa had never heard him cry like that before. He almost never cried, except if his nightly snacks were too slow in arriving. She took half a step back in shock and put her hands part way up in the air.

 

“Oh, my goodness,” she said softly as she stepped back towards him. “You woke up and your mom was gone? It’s okay sweetheart. I’ll be quick and you can have your mom back. Shhhh, it’s okay.”

 

Henry only got louder in protest. Tessa couldn’t take listening to it. It shattered her heart to a million pieces. She stood up and walked over to her son. She reached over and put her hand on the side of his cheek. He stopped instantly.

 

“Well that’s extra dramatic, sir. You’ve got your mom wrapped around your tiny finger, don’t you? Okay, we’ll let her stay right beside you while I finish up. I don’t mind her help,” Alyssa said with a smile.

 

When Alyssa was finished, she looked up at Tessa. _THE Tessa Virtue. Ack!_

 

“Um, so I’m done here for a while. You can pick him up again if you want.”

 

“Actually I could use a quick bathroom break and leg stretch. I know he’ll cry, but would it be okay if I left him here for a few minutes?”

 

“For sure, that’s not a problem at all. I’d love to hang out with him for a bit. Take all the time you need,” she smiled over at her again. Alyssa still couldn’t believe she was conversing with her biggest idol.

 

Tessa took her hand off of Henry’s face and sure enough, he was crying again.

 

“I’ll be quick Hen. I’ll be right back,” and she sprinted out of the room and down the hall.

 

Alyssa picked up Henry and put him vertically on her chest. He slowed his crying down to a sob. “Oh. So you’re just a boob man, eh? You like cuddling ladies’ chests. Well I see how things are now, bud,” she smirked. “Sorry, no milk here for you though. You’ll have to wait for mom for that.”

 

The two of them walked over to Stella. She was stirring in her bed, Alyssa looked up at the clock on the wall. _Time for some kangaroo care little one,_ she thought.

 

“Now don’t be jealous, girlfriend. Henry is just hanging out with me while his mom has a little break. She’ll be right back and then it’s your turn for cuddles.”

 

Tessa stopped short outside the room, she didn’t hear Henry crying anymore, which made her nervous. She kept moving towards the door and heard Alyssa talking to the two babies. She let out a sigh of relief and forced back more tears. _He’s just fine. Relax. She’s a nurse. She knows what to do if…don’t go there Tessa. Don’t even think about it. Everything is fine._ Tessa took a deep breath and entered the room.

 

“Hi, I’m back.”

 

“Henry was just fine without you. He tells me he’s a boob man. As soon as I picked him up, he calmed right down,” Alyssa pointed at Henry’s location on her body and rolled her eyes at Tessa, which earned her the famous hearty Tessa Virtue laugh. Genuine laughter that she knew the new mom hadn’t had in quite some time.

 

Alyssa laughed along with Tessa. _Oh my god, I’m bonding with Tessa Virtue_ , she thought. Which made her laugh more. _No one would ever believe me, even if I did tell them._

 

“Thank you,” Tessa said bashfully. “I needed that laugh more than you know.”

 

Smiling back towards Tessa, she said “I work in the NICU. I have a pretty good idea. Laughter is the best medicine and that’s coming straight from a nurse’s mouth. Here, I’ll give Henry back to you, I’m going to do some kangaroo care with miss mouse over there. I just have to grab a few things. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Oh! Sure. Sorry. Come here Hen, let’s go sit down.”

 

Alyssa left the room for a few minutes and when she returned her eyes went towards the corner of the room where she thought Tessa and Henry would be sitting. But there was no one there. She looked to the other side and saw them talking to Stella. _Weird_ , she thought Tessa was going to go sit.

“Um…so…do….do you mind me asking where her parents are? I mean, if you can’t tell me, that’s okay. But I was just wondering why I never see anyone around. Coming to visit her and hold her I mean,” Tessa rambled out a bunch of words and hoped they made enough sense to the nurse.

 

Alyssa looked at Tessa and then towards Stella. She figured she could share a bit of info without revealing too much detail. “Stella’s family was here on vacation and her mom went into labour early with her. They were around for a few weeks, but had to fly back home. Her mom has flown back and forth to visit, but they have other children and no family out east, so it’s been hard on them. They are hoping to get her transferred to a hospital closer to them, but it hasn’t worked out yet.”

 

“Oh! That’s so sad! I suppose we are lucky then that Henry is our first and I was able to stay with him while my husband was away.”

 

_Where did Scott have to go? Are they having marriage trouble already? That one blogger is always suggesting their marriage won’t last. Maybe he’s just travelling as part of his coaching? Open your mouth and ask. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t know that you know who she is._

 

“Is your husband back now?”

 

“Oh yes. He was here earlier today but I sent him to bed to get some proper sleep. He’ll be back in the morning,” Tessa yawned.

 

_I missed Scott! Damn! And I’ll likely be off my shift before he gets back. Double damn!_

 

“That’s good. It makes things easier when you have a partner.”

 

_Shit! Don’t say partner. Skating partner. Dummy, she’ll catch onto what you mean._

 

“I mean, help. Being a single parent is hard work.”

 

_Okay just shut your mouth now, Alyssa. You’ve shoved your foot in far enough._

 

Tessa just nodded and gave the nurse a puzzling look. _I think I flustered her by asking about Stella. This has turned awkward. Maybe I shouldn’t pry any further_ , she thought.

 

Luckily, Henry started to cry which broke the tension in the room and Tessa moved back to the rocking chair to feed him again.

 

 _He’s turning into a porker_ , thought Alyssa as she picked up the petite blonde girl and settled in her own rocking chair for some snuggling.

 

The two women sat in comfortable silence for a while, until Henry let out a loud fart, which led the women to look at each other, then they both burst out laughing again.

 

 _This is going to be a fun night_ , thought Alyssa.

 

 


	9. The Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad and son bonding time

**Chapter 9: The Hallway**

 

Scott whistled as he walked down the hospital hallway. He was in a good mood this morning. The weather outside was warm. His son should be released tomorrow. His wife would finally be back at his side. He carried a tray of three grande coffees: a double cappuccino with almond milk, a flat white and a café misto. He wasn’t sure what her mood would be like this morning. So he played it safe and got a variety. He’d just take whatever she rejected and he knew the other would be drunk by one of them at some point in the day. He also carried a bag of pastries from her favourite bakery. Yeah, he was trying to get on her good side. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that to himself. He could feel there was tension between them. They were not talking to each other, aside from talking about Henry. Right now he felt that was the only common thing they had. The further they went on this parenthood journey, the further the two of them seemed to be slipping apart. He knew he had to steer the ship back on course before things got worse. He was looking forward to their appointment on Tuesday.

 

He stood at the entrance to the room. He stared at his wife, holding their son. She had her eyes closed and her head was tilted back against the chair, but he knew she wasn’t asleep. She had not had much sleep since that phone call in the middle of the night. Tessa had stayed every night with Henry. He was now demanding food every two hours, so even if she had the opportunity to sleep, it was broken. Tessa was a beast without her sleep. He’d been the first hand recipient of her morning moods over the years and when she hadn’t gotten enough sleep, her morning mood was always a million times worse. Hence the bribes he was holding.

 

Walking over towards them, he set the coffees and bag down on the table beside the rocking chair. Scott placed a gentle kiss on the top of Tessa’s head. “Morning, T” he whispered in her ear.

 

“I smell coffee and croissants,” she mumbled without even opening her eyes. “Thank you. It was another long night.”

 

“Here, let me take him.” Scott scooped up Henry. “You should have something to eat and then lay down and get some actual sleep.”

 

The hospital had brought a small folding cot into the room for Tessa to use during her stay. It was horribly uncomfortable, but at this point she’d sleep on a pile of broken glass and not care. She was _that_ tired.

 

“Thank you. I appreciate the offer, but…”

 

“No buts. I insist. Remember how on airplanes, in the safety briefing they say _don your own mask before assisting others?_ ”

 

Tessa took a long sip of her café misto and looked blankly at her husband. _What the heck was he talking about._ She nodded slowly anyways, hoping he’d get to the point.

 

“You need to start putting yourself first. Then help Henry. Your body needs proper rest and hydration to produce the milk he needs.”

 

Now she understood. That hit her like a ton of bricks. She started bawling.

 

“Oh, Tess. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that with the intention of making you cry. Please don’t cry, babe.” Now Scott felt terrible. He either said the right thing or the wrong thing. Lately it seemed to always be the wrong thing around Tessa.

 

“I’m…just…so…tired” Tessa managed to get out in between sobs. “I’m…sorry…you’re…right…I…should…sleep.”

 

She had barely drunk half her coffee but was already laying down. He knew that Tess had trained herself to sleep just about anywhere over the years. Even with the lights on full in the room and the sun shining in through the window, she would be fast asleep in no time. Restless, but still asleep.

 

He just hoped his son would co-operate long enough to give her more than an hour of sleep. He had no idea when he ate last. She never said. It was like holding a ticking time bomb without seeing the countdown clock. One minute everything is good, the next it’s screams of terror from Henry due to his empty stomach.

 

Scott looked down at his son’s face. He reminds me of my mom, he thought. His son certainly favoured the Moir side. His tiny features looked more like his than Tessa’s. At least right now. Everything was so miniature, it was hard to be sure. He knew babies grew fast and their looks changed quickly. He’d hardly recognized his own niece and nephew the last time Scott and Tessa had visited them in Alberta. They’d seen pictures and video, but it wasn’t the same. He made a mental note to get more extended family time in, now that they would not be so far east. They’ll be a bit closer to everyone once they’re in London. That will be good.

 

The big, round blue eyes opened and looked up at him. _Oh, shit,_  he thought. _He’s awake. Tessa’s only had like 5 minutes of sleep. Maybe that’s what she was trying to tell me before I made her cry about the oxygen mask stuff. Shit!_

 

“Hey Henry, hey buddy, it’s Daddy, don’t cry yet, okay little man,” Scott whispered as he stood up quickly, grabbed the pacifier out of the bassinet and went into the hallway. Just in case. Having Tessa wake up now would be the death of him. He had to just figure out this dad stuff on his own. He was sure he could hold off his son’s stomach for a little while at least.

 

Thankfully Henry stayed quiet. His eyes seemed to be looking around at the change of scenery. Scott walked him up and down the hallway outside the room. Fearing if he went too far, and Tessa woke up, that she’d rip him up one side and down the other about them being missing from her sight line.

 

It was a good thing his body was still in near Olympic-level shape, Scott thought. Otherwise his legs would have been on fire by the 300th time he walked past the nurse’s station. By some small miracle, Henry had fallen back asleep so Scott didn’t dare stop the motion of his stride and pace. As much as he’d love to pop back into the room and grab one of the paper cups of what he assumed was now cold coffee.

 

“Your mom has been doing the bulk of the work lately, Hen. Obviously she had to carry you in her belly, and get you out, and she’s been making your meals 24/7. I couldn’t really help out in those areas and I know how she likes to be in control anyways, but I have to show her I can help out too. You be a good boy for daddy and let mama sleep a while longer. Okay? We have to take some of the stress and pressure off of her. It’s our job to protect her.”

 

 


	10. Yellow Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small gesture of our appreciation.

**Chapter 10: Yellow Roses**

 

Tessa had actually enjoyed the last few nights in the hospital with Henry. Mostly because she’d gained a new friend. Alyssa. It was nice to be just Henry’s mom. Instead of Tessa Virtue. No having to pose for pictures. No signing of autographs. Just complete anonymity in this little hospital bubble. No one knew who she or Scott were. Or if they did, no one had said anything. It was refreshing. Being famous had it’s good points and scored them some nice things. But it wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be some days. And right now she really didn’t have the patience or desire to be Tessa Virtue. She was 100% focused on being Henry’s mom and trying to be a good wife to Scott. She could feel a distance growing between them. She figured it was because of her time spent in the hospital, attached to Henry. She was actually looking forward to their counseling appointment on Tuesday. She hoped it might help fix what was currently broken in their marriage.

 

Scott had just left for the night. He had dropped a quick peck of a kiss on the top of her head. She longed for a different kiss than that. She thinks Henry got a better one than her, one on both of his little cheeks. _The two boys had become thick as thieves during the day today_ , she thought. Tessa pouted for a minute about that. _I suppose it’s good for them to be bonding so nicely. Scott hasn’t had the same amount of time with Henry as I have._

 

 _Hopefully Alyssa is working tonight,_ she thought. This was supposed to be Henry’s last night in the hospital. Pending a clean bill of health by the pediatrician in the morning, they would take Henry back to Marie-France and Patrice’s place for the week, then drive to London on the weekend.

 

Kate, Jordan, and Alma were planning a big welcome home party for them. It was supposed to be a surprise, but her big sister spilled the beans by accident. _Oh well,_ Tessa smirked. _I’m not huge on surprises anyways._ She was always the one to find the Christmas gifts her mom had hidden, or sneak a look into gift bags before she was supposed to open them. She liked control of the receiving end of gifts. Planning a response ahead of time if the gift was not to her taste or expectation. That way no one felt bad and she wouldn’t have to rely on her bad acting skills.

 

Just then Alyssa walked into the room. “Good evening ladies and gentleman. How are we all doing tonight? Good I hope. Master Henry, I believe you owe me at least one cuddle tonight before you leave tomorrow. Don’t make me fist fight your mom about it either.”

 

That got a laugh out of Tessa. A big hearty laugh. She had not laughed all day. She could feel the tension in her shoulders relax a bit. Some of the stress of spending the day with Scott was exiting her body.

 

“Yes, of course you can cuddle him. I don’t mind at all. Henry might say otherwise though,” Tessa laughed again.

 

“Great! Well I’ll be back in a bit. We’ve got some new babes next door that I need to check on first,” and she turned to walk out the door.

 

Tessa grabbed her cell phone and typed out a text message:

 

 **Tessa:** She’s here. Plan A is a go.

 

She added two winking emojis and hit send. Tessa waited for a response. And waited. _Ugh. Always so slow to respond._

 

 **Scott:** Ok.

 

“Gah, Scott and his texting,” she hissed.

 

The night passed as quickly as Tessa had feared it would. Alyssa’s shift was nearly over. Tessa picked up her cell phone again to triple check the time. _Where was he? Late as usual._

 

Her phone buzzed.

 

 **Scott:** Sorry. Just parking. Be up shirtly

 

 _Shirtly?_ Tessa rolled her eyes. _Fat fingers Moir, at it again._

 

Tessa waited five minutes and then walked towards the doorway of the room, holding Henry and hoping he’d stay quiet. She saw Scott exit the elevator so she ducked back into the room a bit.

 

Alyssa was sitting at the nurse’s station filling out charts before she left for the night. Or morning. Whatever way you want to look at it. She saw someone walking towards her. Odd she thought. Way too early for visitors. Her guard went up right away. High alert.

 

“Excuse me sir, may I help you with something?”

 

Tessa stepped out into the hallway just as Scott reached the desk. Alyssa’s jaw dropped slightly, but she caught herself and quickly shut it. She hoped neither of the skaters noticed. She’d recognize that handsome face anywhere!

 

Alyssa watched as Tessa motioned at Scott with her eyes.

 

“Hi, I’m Scott,” he said and stuck out his hand towards Alyssa. Her eyes widened and she accepted his outstretched hand. He had a firm, confident handshake. Just like she imagined he would. “Henry’s dad,” he continued. “We wanted to thank you for all the time you’ve spent with Henry and my wife. We admire your hard work here at the hospital, and I know the other families do as well. These flowers are for you. Just a small gesture of our appreciation.”

 

Scott handed Alyssa a gigantic bouquet of yellow roses. _Whoa_ , she thought. _This is bigger than the ones I’ve seen at Costco! What did he do, buy out the whole florist shop? These really are two generous individuals. Thanking me. For all they’ve done for Canada and sacrificed over the years, I should be the one thanking them._ Alyssa shook her head.

 

“These are beautiful! Thank you so much! But you didn’t have to do that.”

 

“We wanted to,” Tessa said softly. “It’s the least we could do. Um, would it be okay…would you mind if we took a picture or two of you with Henry? For his baby scrapbook, I mean. Of his time here. To document this part of his journey. If that’s allowed?”

 

Tessa was rambling again. Alyssa felt bad and had to make her stop.

 

“Yes! Of course. I’d love that,” Alyssa smiled at Scott and Tessa.

 

 _Just you don’t go posting it on social media Ms Tessa Virtue,_ she thought to herself. I’m sure I look horrible right now and I don’t need my friends laughing at my disheveled hair and Disney scrubs.

 

 


	11. Jail Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Tessa get the news they were waiting to hear.

**Chapter 11: Jail Break**

 

“Henry, are you ready to break out of Sing Sing today?” Tessa said sweetly to Henry as she finished changing his diaper. Her back was to the doorway and she didn’t see him enter.

 

“Sing Sing?” a familiar voice asked.

 

Tessa smiled a little and immediately responded in her best Holly Golightly voice, “I always thought it was a ridiculous name for a prison. Sing Sing, I mean. It sounds more like it should be an opera house or something.”

 

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Tessa from behind, making her smile more. She was in a good mood this morning, hopeful that Henry would be discharged from the hospital.

 

“I think you’ve seen Breakfast at Tiffany’s one too many times,” he whispered. Scott’s breath was hot against her neck and it made Tessa shiver.

 

Tessa turned her body so it was facing Scott’s, but still pressed up against him. She glared into his eyes.

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s impossible to watch Audrey movies _one too many times_. Besides, you also know all the lines to nearly every one of her movies. So you’re one to talk.”

 

“Only because you forced me to watch them with you,” Scott bantered back.

 

“And who had me download Funny Face onto his phone?” Tessa asked, as she playfully poked Scott in the chest with her finger.

 

“That’s for Tessa emergencies. Sometimes she needs to watch a movie on the go.”

 

The light conversation was escalating. The duo was so competitive that it often boiled over into other areas of their lives, outside of the rink and gym. Their conversation was halted by Doctor Roberge entering the room.

 

They quickly broke apart and Scott took two steps away from Tessa, as if they were young teenagers that had been caught making out.

 

“Good morning, how is everyone today?”

 

“Good!” Tessa and Scott responded quickly at the same time. Both were feeling a bit embarrassed from having been caught holding each other when the doctor had walked into the room.

 

“I’ve had a read through Henry’s chart, all looks fine. He’s putting on weight nicely. I’m just going to give him a quick check myself and then I think he’s ready to go home.”

 

The doctor pulled out the tiny stethoscope that had been in his white coat pocket and he started listening to Henry’s breathing and heartbeat.

 

Scott reached over and linked hands with Tessa, pulling her closer towards his side. He was slightly nervous and needed her to calm himself. It was an instinctive move. One they had done numerous times before competitions and while waiting for score results. She understood and gave his hand a squeeze. Letting him know she felt the same.

 

“Well,” the doctor started, then he paused. “I’m sorry to say…but I’m going to have to kick the three of you out of here today.” He had a big smile on his face. He loved that joke. The look on the parents’ faces from sadness to jubilation was the best.

 

Tessa and Scott both let out a huge sigh of relief, as they allowed their lungs to start breathing again. They had waited so long for this moment.

 

“Thank you so much, Doctor Roberge,” Tessa said, as tears flowed down her face.

 

He put a hand on Tessa’s shoulder. “You’re welcome. I hope those are happy tears. I’m sure you won’t miss this place. Also, once Henry’s in his car seat, please stop by the nurse’s station on your way out. A nurse will check to be sure you have the seat belt done up properly,” he said as he walked out the door.

 

Scott turned to Tessa and swooped her up into his arms, just like after it had been announced they had won their last gold medal. He spun her around once and set her down gently. Their arms were wrapped so tightly around each other. Tessa’s body was shaking.

 

“I had hoped I’d get to hear you laugh and cry at the same time today,” Scott whispered into Tessa’s ear. “Thank you for that.”

 

“I’m so happy right now, Scott. It’s like we’ve won the Olympics again.”

 

“This is better than the Olympics,” Scott said kissing his wife on the lips.

 

Henry grunted from his bassinet and Scott looked over Tessa’s shoulder at him.

 

“Sorry bud, are we making you uncomfortable? You’ll just have to get used to that. I can’t keep my hands off your mom,” Scott said with a smirk on his face.

 

 


	12. The Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emptying the feelings and emotions box.

Chapter 12: The Appointment

Both Tessa and Scott were a bit jittery this morning. And it wasn’t from the several cups of coffee, either. Their appointment with their therapist was in half an hour. Scott was pacing around the house and running his hands through his hair. Tessa kept packing and repacking Henry’s diaper bag. She was trying to keep some space between her and Scott. The euphoria surrounding Henry’s release from the hospital had dissipated during the drive back to Marie-France and Patch’s house.

“Everything was fine yesterday morning,” Scott mumbled under his breath. He walked past the closed door to their room again. Tessa was on the other side with Henry.

He didn’t remember exactly what he had said to her, but it was the wrong thing apparently. She had given him the cold shoulder and wouldn’t talk to him until dinner time last night. And then what she did say was just out of necessity. “Please pass the salad” and “here, burp your son”.

Scott thought back to what he had discussed with Patrice last night after dinner. Patch had given Scott an inquisitive look as they washed the dishes together.

“What’s going on with you two? It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you fight like this. I can’t exactly make you skate laps until you talk to each other. You have an appointment tomorrow, oui?”

Scott ran his soap bubble covered hand through his hair. 

“Oh, shit. Whoops, sorry. Billie-Rose doesn’t need to hear my rink language.” He tried to wipe the bubbles out with his other hand, but it just made it worse. Patrice smirked at how flustered Scott was.

“I don’t know Patch. I must have said something wrong, now she won’t talk to me. I thought we were good but now…” Scott lowered his head and looked into the sink.

“You need to talk things through, Scott. Open and honest communication.”

Scott kept staring into the sink. “I know. She just seems so fragile right now. The weirdest things set her off. She’s so overly emotional. Her mood swings from one end of the spectrum to the other and back again. I know she’s been blaming herself for not being a good enough mother. The premature delivery, you know? She thinks she let Henry and me down by his early arrival. Henry having to stay in the hospital and then the scare we had. She talks in her sleep. All night long. Mumbling about not being good enough, can’t do this any more, maybe having a baby wasn’t a good idea…”

“Scott…you have to talk to her.”

“I don’t know how to bring it up without setting her off again. We’ve got an appointment in the morning with Doctor Blake. I’m hoping it will help. I know Marie has talked with Tessa about it maybe being postpartum depression. I don’t know if that’s what this is. But I just want my Tessa back.”

Scott had tears running down his face. He took a deep breath before continuing to pour his heart out to Patrice.

“I know she made friends with that nurse, Alyssa. And she was a good distraction for T. I think she’s just maybe overly sleep deprived. I don’t know. I wish she would just come tell me what’s wrong. We could fix it together. I don’t know what she wants me to do. She’s purposely staying away from me. This seems to be the worst episode of hers yet.”

Patrice put his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “This whole situation has been hard on both of you, Scott. Let me see if I can talk to her. Maybe she’ll open up to me.” 

Scott sighed. “Good luck. If you can get something out of her, it will be a miracle.”

Patrice hadn’t been able to break Tessa. Her walls were up and stuck with cement. She wasn’t in the mood to discuss things, which made her more stubborn. And Henry was also in a mood. Likely feeding off her energy.

Scott looked at his phone to check the time and then walked over to their room. He knocked on the door slowly 6 times. Their knock. “Tess? Time to go.” 

Scott waited for a response, knowing he wouldn’t get one.

“Do you need any help with Henry?” Scott said through the still closed door. It was unlocked and he could have just gone in. But he wanted to be careful.

The door swung open. Tessa handed Scott the oversized and overfilled diaper bag and Henry who was buckled up in his car seat, ready to go. She gave him a look with her eyes, saying to him, ‘let’s go.’

Neither said a word on the short drive to the office. Scott had barely put the car in park and Tessa got out of the car and started walking towards the building. Scott sat for a minute, trying to process what the heck was going on. He got out slowly, unhooked the car seat from the base and grabbed the diaper bag. He walked several paces behind Tessa, not sure if he should crack a joke about her forgetting their son in the car. Definitely the wrong time for that, he thought.

The reception desk was empty this morning. Nancy is usually there to greet them. “That’s weird,” Scott said to Tessa. She didn’t respond.

Doctor Blake came out to greet them. “Good morning Tessa, good morning Scott.” He always addressed them separately and the duo appreciated that.

Scott replied with a “good morning” but Tessa kept silent. Doctor Blake picked up on that and said “Let’s go back to my office. I asked Nancy to run some errands for me this morning. I knew you would be bringing Henry with you and I felt you would appreciate less people seeing him as you’ve not made your announcement to the world yet.”

Why is he such a sweet man, thought Tessa. Tears welled up in her eyes. She’d already spent most of last night and this morning crying. She should be completely dried up but the tears just keep coming.

“Thank you,” Scott replied and shot a look at Tessa.

Is she mute today? And why the fuck is she crying again. What did I do now?! Scott’s patience was wearing thin.

They sat in their usual armchairs. His closer to the window and hers closer to the door. She always needed an exit plan in every room. Scott knew this and just let her have the spot closer to the door. It didn’t matter to him. He wasn’t going to be bolting. He was here until this was fixed. He had briefed Doctor Blake over the phone a bit, so he had booked them in for an extended session.

Doctor Blake closed the door to the office and sat down on the sofa across from them. He hadn’t even had a chance to ask who wanted to go first, when Tessa’s emotional floodgates opened. It was as if she was holding everything back until they got into their safe zone. She talked and talked and the men just listened. Tessa admitted she thought something wasn’t right with her body since the delivery. That she still blamed herself for everything that had occurred in the last several weeks. She wasn’t a good enough mother for letting Henry be born too soon. He wasn’t finished growing and developing. That the crying was too much for her to deal with anymore. She just wanted out of the hole that she had dug for herself. She had so much guilt and resentment for not experiencing a normal delivery and bringing Henry home from the hospital. The fact that he was born before they were ready both emotionally and physically, and in the wrong city. And that she was robbed of having a full term pregnancy. She let the tears fall from her red eyes as she talked. Doctor Blake moved a box of tissues closer to her. Neither him or Scott could get a word in edgewise. But they both knew it was best to just let her keep talking before she closed up again. 

Scott tended to Henry as he started to fuss about sitting too long in his car seat on the floor. Scott felt so relieved to hear Tessa talking, but was starting to feel anxious about how to fix her. He was trying to process and understand where she was getting these thoughts from. Some of them didn’t make any sense to him. They had been told several times that what happened was not her fault. And he thought she had understood and agreed to that. But in her head, the thoughts had just swirled around and spun themselves into a monster.

Scott looked up at the clock on the wall. Tessa had been having verbal diarrhea for nearly 50 minutes now. He knew Henry wouldn’t last too much longer and would need a mid-morning snack. He wasn’t sure if he should interrupt his wife or let her keep going. He paced back and forth in the small room, gently bouncing Henry just enough to keep him quiet.

Thankfully, he didn’t need to figure out what to do next as the room went silent. Tessa blew her nose and then sat back in her chair. Scott looked at the doctor and then over at Tessa.

She was done emptying her ‘feelings and emotions box’ and felt so much better. She was exhausted emotionally from reliving the last few weeks that had been so tempestuous. She felt better with that purge and was ready to move forward.

Scott was about to speak when she started again.

“One more thing.” Tessa turned to look at Scott. “I have not been the best version of myself these past few weeks. Scott, I owe you an apology for having to put up with me. I know this has been hard on you as well. Becoming parents has been a huge adjustment for both of us. You don’t deserve to be treated like shit. I am truly sorry for my behavior.” 

Scott rushed over, knelt beside his wife and put his free hand on hers. “Tutu…oh, babe. I accept your apology. I now have a better understanding of what this has been like for you. I wish you had told me sooner instead of keeping all of that inside. I love you. I don’t want to see you in pain. Emotionally or physically. Next time please talk to me right away about whatever is bothering you so that we can work through this together.”

“I’m sorry, Scott. I’m so sorry. I thought I had moved past this…this…withholding of feelings thing that I do. I’m sorry. I do love you too.”

Scott felt devastated. “I should have tried harder to pull it out of you. I knew the techniques we had learned and I failed to use them. I’m sorry T. I let you down.”

“No, Scott. You have been so good to me these last few weeks. I’m the one who is sorry.”

Doctor Blake put up his hand and interrupted with “Okay, let’s not argue about who is more sorry. The pair of you really do not need me to help you sort out your problems. You realize you’ve just done that all on your own in the last hour. I have not had to prompt or assist in any way. You just need to remember to do this at home and not save it up for a visit to my office once a month. It will be more cost effective that way,” he said with a wink.

Tessa and Scott looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

“We’re a couple of knuckleheads,” Scott gasped between his laughter.

That made Tessa laugh even more. Her best Tessa Virtue laugh that he loved so much.

Doctor Blake smiled and looked directly at Tessa. “Now that you’ve made up, I do think that you would benefit from further counseling sessions. I’d suggest at least every other week for the next while, more if you feel you need it. It would be your choice if you want to bring Scott with. If you feel you are having difficulty discussing your concerns with him at home, it may be beneficial to bring him with. Or, you can have a follow up discussion afterwards with him at home.”

Tessa nodded. “I would like to have him with me, if he would like to join me.”

“Of course, T. We’re in this together.”

“Good. Now, Tessa, I’m not fully convinced that it’s postpartum depression like you had mentioned, due to the other stressors you are under. I would like to check in with you at the end of this week, to see how you are doing. If in between now and Friday, if either of you feel that something is of concern, please call me right away and we’ll bump up the appointment.”

“Absolutely, thank you.” Tessa replied.

“Further more, I have consulted ahead of time with a colleague of mine in London. I would like for both of you to continue seeing her after your move. She will have access to your files, if this is all right with you. She is highly regarded and happens to have a background in sports psychology. While I realize this is not specifically necessary to your current life situation, I feel it will still be relevant and helpful moving forward given your history together.”

Tessa and Scott both nodded. 

“Good. There are many changes in your personal lives still ahead of you in the coming weeks and months. Remember to stay present and focus on each other. We still have some time left. Is there anything further you would like to talk about?”

“WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

“Oh, Henry!” Scott and Tessa said in perfect unison.


	13. When Milk Gets In Your Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d rather have chocolate milk.

Chapter 13: When Milk Gets In Your Eye

Later that evening, Tessa and Scott were in their room, getting ready for bed. Tessa was changing into her pajamas. “Ugh,” she moaned.

“What’s wrong T?”

“Nothing,” she said sadly. “These shorts just still feel so tight. I feel fluffier than I would like. I really would love to get an intense sweat on at the gym right now.”

“Tessss-aaa!!” Scott hissed, crossing the room to put his hands on her shoulders.

He looked directly into her eyes. Gorgeous green he thought. And promptly lost everything he was going to say to her.

“What?” she asked.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” He gave his head a little shake. “Are you forgetting you were pregnant for the last several months growing a new human being and now are recovering from giving birth? You have not even had your 6 week check-up yet. Your body had to change beautifully to accommodate Henry. You know that. You do not need to be so hard on yourself. You are…and always have been…and always will be gorgeous and beautifully perfect to me.”

Tessa blushed a dark shade of pink and smiled.

“T, you really don’t need to be working out so hard right now anyways. We’re retired now and really no longer need to be in Olympic shape. We can just be in regular-people shape. How about we both take Henry for a walk in the morning?”

“Fine. A walk sounds nice. I spent so much time sitting in the hospital, cooped up in there. Maybe tomorrow we could come up with a tiny exercise plan though?” She looked sheepishly at Scott and held her index finger and thumb up close together to show him how tiny. 

“Haha, okay. Sure. Just a tiny one though. We need to ease you back into it.”

“Thanks, Scott. You just look so amazing still and I want to look good next to you,” Tessa said with tears forming in her eyes.

Scott cupped Tessa’s face in his hands and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. 

“You’ve always looked fabulous next to me and always will. No more crying for a while, okay? It breaks my heart.”

“I’m sorry, Scott. I can’t guarantee that, but I do feel much better after our session this morning. Definitely less emotional. We’ll just take this one day at a time? And I promise to talk to you more frequently. I’m sorry.”

Scott pulled her into a bear hug. “Shhh, no more apologizing. Let’s just move forward. Do you want to talk about anything else right now?”

“Not right now. Come on, let’s finish getting ready for bed before the milk monster wakes up for his midnight snack.” 

Tessa glanced towards Henry, he was sleeping peacefully in his little bassinet in the corner of the room. She left the room to wash up and brush her teeth, hoping he’d stay asleep while she was gone. He loved to start crying 78 seconds after she started doing something other than sit in the same room as him.

When Tessa came back to the room, Scott was sitting in the bed looking at sports scores on his phone and Henry was still sleeping. This is perfect right now, she thought, looking back and forth at her two men. A big smile crept across her face. 

“Hey! No tears!” Tessa exclaimed.

“Huh? What’s that T? Tears? Why are you crying?”

“I’m not, Scott! I came back into the room and the sight of the two of you made my heart feel so happy, and finally I didn’t cry about it!”

“That’s great news, babe!” He smiled at Tessa and patted the bed beside him. "Come snuggle me. I feel like it’s been so long since I’ve had a hot woman cuddle me in bed."

“Scott! Shhh!” Tessa said playfully as she crawled onto the bed and squished her body against Scott’s side.

“What? Marie and Patch know we’re married. I’m sure that they have to know we’ve done more intimate things than cuddle…after all, we did make a baby, T.” Scott said in a low voice, and then he kissed the top of Tessa’s head.

“True,” replied Tessa in a matching low tone.

“Do I need to remind you of how that happened? That oceanview hilltop house we rented just outside of Èze in the south of France…you were there…I was there…there was more than just cuddling going on…” Scott whispered into Tessa’s ear.

Tessa moaned longingly at the thought of their honeymoon. The warm July breezes blowing through the house. The food. The wine. The fresh flowers. The anonymity. The privacy. Spending their days and nights together in bed or walking along the beaches. It had been an idyllic dream vacation that ended with a souvenir they were not expecting. “Well, maybe a small reminder would be a good idea…” Tessa said running a finger across Scott’s abs.

Scott’s hands started to wander over Tessa’s body and under her shirt, discovering she had removed her bra. He kissed his way down her neck and pulled her shirt off, flinging it across the room.

“Scott…” Tessa said with a hint of warning.

Scott ignored it, his hands pawing and kneading and his lips kissing at her breasts. He enjoyed how they had naturally increased in size during the pregnancy, but now with breastfeeding it was even better.

“Scott…” Tessa said with a bit more urgency in her voice.

“Mmmm…yeah, Tess?”

“Scott maybe you shouldn’t….”

“Hey!! What the…Tessa!!”

Tessa burst out laughing, as Scott was squirted in the face with breastmilk.

“Sorry, Scott, I tried to warn you!” She laughed even more as he tried to wipe his face with the bottom of his shirt. 

Tessa grabbed a baby wipe from the bedside table. “Here use this, the milk is sticky, your shirt won’t get it all.”

“And sweet!” Scott said licking his lips.

“Gross, Scott!”

“Hey, if it’s good enough for my son…I had to see what the fuss was all about since you tried to drown me in it just now.” He took the peace offering baby wipe and cleaned off his face. “It’s got a weird taste. I’d rather have chocolate milk.”

That was met with a punch in the arm from Tessa. “I said I tried to warn you. Could you not feel that they’re full? It’s Henry’s snack time and you’re wasting his milk.” Tessa giggled some more.

“Sorry, babe. I honestly had no idea. So, you’ve never tried it?”

“Ugh, honestly Henry’s barfed his excess milk on me so many times, the thought makes me nauseous. It’s pretty much just white blood cells and fat and hormones. It’s kinda gross if you really think about it. I mean, it’s a wondrous miracle that I can provide the sole nutrition for him for at least the first six months of his life, but I don’t want to over analyze it. Well, I guess I did already search that info up online one night, but still.”

“Hmmm, yeah. It doesn’t sound all that appetizing if you put it that way. Oh! I see a tiny arm waiving over there,” Scott said pointing at the bassinet. 

“He’s trying to flag down the milk delivery service,” Scott snickered and that was met with a bigger punch to the arm than the last one and his favourite Tessa laugh. 

I’m glad she seems to be in a better mood, Scott thought to himself. Even my bad jokes are funny to her again.


	14. Team Work Makes The Dream Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nights are not so long if you have someone to share them with.

Chapter 14: Team Work Makes the Dream Work

Scott heard a faint whimper. He knew that sound and the louder noise that would be following within the next minute or two. He sat up in bed and picked up his phone from the bedside table to check the time. 2:04am. He felt Tessa roll over in bed beside him. He put his hand on her shoulder to indicate she should stay there.

He walked quickly towards the bassinet and scooped up Henry.

“Hey buddy,” Scott whispered. “I’m just going to give you a fresh diaper and then you can go see Mommy, okay?”

Scott did his best to work quickly. He was still half asleep and had fumble fingers. He certainly lacked the practice and finesse that Tessa had. But he managed to remove the blanket that was swaddled around Henry, change his diaper and get him wrapped back up like a little sausage before Henry got the chance to start wailing and inevitably wake up the entire household.

“Thank you for taking it easy on your old man, Henry. Daddy appreciates it when you cut him some slack,” Scott whispered and gave Henry a kiss on his tiny forehead. “Let’s go see Mama. I bet she has something for you.”

Henry gave a little grunt and a squeak, as if to agree with Scott.

That melted Scott’s heart into a puddle and he planted several more kisses on Henry’s cheeks, forehead ,and nose. 

“You know what, Hen? My whole life, I never thought that I could love someone as much as I love your Mom. But now I know that I was wrong. I love you just as much, Henry. I love you so much my heart hurts in the best way possible. Alright, let’s go wake up Mama.”

Scott walked over towards Tessa. She had fallen back asleep. He sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed her softly on her lips. “Tess, time to wake up, babe. Henry needs his Mama.”

“Mmmm, okay. Just a second. Let my brain wake up enough for me to stand up and then I’ll go get him.”

“No, T. He’s right here. I’ve already changed him, all you have to do is feed him.”

Tessa’s eyes flung open and she quickly sat up, thinking she had slept through Henry’s cries for milk. “What? How? When?” 

“Shhh, it’s okay. I heard him making his pre-cry noises and took care of things so you could get a bit more sleep.”

Scott placed Henry in Tessa’s outstretched arms. 

“Aww, Scott! That’s so thoughtful of you. I love you so much right now.”

“I love you too, Tess. I know how much sleep you didn’t get while you stayed with Henry in the hospital. You’re still catching up and deserve the extra rest. I don’t mind helping in whatever way I can, you know that.”

“I do. I absolutely do. Thank you, Scott.”

“We make a great team!”

“The best,” replied Tessa with a smile. 

“Team work makes the dream work, T.” Scott gave Tessa wink and crawled back in to the bed to lay beside her. “Give me a poke when he needs a burp and I then can lay him back down for you.”

“Okay,” Tessa whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

How did she ever get so lucky to have been paired with the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful man on the whole planet, Tessa wondered. She made a mental note to bring Aunt Carol another giant floral arrangement when they get back to London. Tessa knew nothing would ever be enough of a thank you for the fabulous decision Carol had made all those years ago.

****

Scott was up repeating his new found ‘Dad' duties again at 4:12am, 6:08am and 8:19am. And he didn’t mind at all. Anything for Tessa. After Henry’s last wake-up call, Scott decided to hunt down some coffee while Tessa took care of feeding Henry. Everyone else had already left for the day. There was a note beside the coffee machine.

Bonjour,  
Sounded like a rough night. Just press start.  
P.

Scott sighed. He was really going to miss his Montreal Dad and Mom. They’ll have to set up some trips back east to see them. Work and skating schedules be damned. He fixed up two mugs full of hot coffee and walked them back to the bedroom. 

“Ahhh! You’re a lifesaver, Scott! I was even dreaming about drinking coffee before Henry woke us up again. These every two hour on-demand feedings can’t last forever, can they?”

“Ugh. I can handle several months, maybe. But forever?” Scott shakes his head. “Why do they say ‘sleep like a baby’ anyways. Babies don’t sleep. 

“No idea, it’s a ridiculously false statement. Not to change the subject, but I am going to. I’m starving to death! Maybe we can walk down to that little café we love and grab some breakfast of our own when he’s done with his breakfast?”

“Great idea, T. A walk and food with my gorgeous wife and my favourite son.”

Tessa just smiled back at Scott. Life was so good right in this moment.


	15. Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moir family starts their journey home to London, Ontario.

Chapter 15: Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats 

Saturday morning rolled around faster than either Scott or Tessa imagined. Scott was packing the car with their suitcases and Henry’s gear. How and when did we accumulate so much extra stuff here for him, he thought. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to fit it all in. Scott scrunched up his face as he pondered a third rearranging of everything in the trunk. “We eventually might need to get something larger than this RDX….but not a minivan! Ugh, never a minivan. Even if we have 4 more kids, no minivan,” he said out loud to himself as he made a mental note to go in and talk to Paul at the dealership when they got home.

Their good-byes to Patrice, Marie-France, and Billie-Rose were melancholic to say the least. There was a lot of hugging and kissing and tears all around. While they all had known this day was coming, it was still one they had not looked forward to.

“Well, Tess, we should hit the road. We’ve got at least a 7 to 8 hour drive ahead of us today if traffic isn’t bonkers on the 401, and that’s not including how many stops Henry makes us take.”

They had considered breaking up the trip half way, but Tessa really just wanted to get it over with. She was going to sit in the back with Henry and claimed she would accept whatever the grumpy or screaming consequences were from him. 

Kate had agreed when they told her their plan, and she suggested that Henry would likely sleep longer than normal with the motion of the car. Their welcome home party was scheduled for late Sunday afternoon. So even if they did have to overnight along the way, it should be more than enough time to make it to the party tomorrow. 

Before he backed the car out of the driveway, Scott fiddled with his iPod. “What do you feel like listening to first, T?” Scott scrolled through his playlists. “80s music, 90s music, country, Hall & Oates, my special Moir Mixed Tape…”

“Yes! Moir Mixed Tape!” Tessa exclaimed gleefully and clapping her hands together. “I have not heard that in ages!”

“Alrighty, Virtch, the most random collection of stray tunes is coming your way on Moir radio, right after these messages,” Scott said in his best low-tone radio announcer voice as he backed the car down the driveway, and headed for the exit to the highway.

That immediately sent Tessa into a fit of giggles that lasted through “Buddy Holly’ by Weezer, ‘California Dreamin’ by The Mamas and the Papas, ‘Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under’ by Shania Twain, and ‘Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats’ from the Cats musical.

“Oh my god, I forgot how ridiculous your Moir Mixed Tape was!” Tessa giggled, after she finished belting out every Jellicle lyric.

Scott grinned from the front seat. They both sung along to the next few songs before Scott asked, “Remember when we choreographed that routine to the Shania song? I think I was 12 and you were 10? 

“Yes! I’m not sure I’d remember all the moves now, but at I know how proud we were of it at the time, performing it for our families at a group dinner. We were just babies back then, but we were so good at coming up with routines. Still are!” Tessa grinned from the back seat.

Scott missed having her sit next to him while driving. He liked to hold her hand, especially during the songs with a slower beat. He looked back at Tessa in the rearview mirror. God she was so beautiful the way the sun was shining on her. Glowing like an angel, illuminated from behind.

Tessa’s eyes met his in the mirror and she smirked at him. “Keep your eyes on the road, Moir. Precious cargo back here.”

Scott had focused his eyes back at the road in front of him just as a red sports car pulled out into oncoming traffic to pass a slow moving semi-truck. His lane. The car was in his lane and headed straight for them.


	16. Scott, Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car was in his lane and headed straight for them. Everything moved in slow motion.

Chapter 16: Scott, Come Back

The car was in his lane and headed straight for them. Everything moved in slow motion. Scott swerved to the right and then back towards the left. Narrowly missing the oncoming car. Luckily for them the shoulder was wide. Scott was shaking with adrenalin and fear from the near miss. “Shit! Shit that was close! Are you both okay back there?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I think we’re fine. What the hell was wrong with that guy? He obviously had a double solid line. He should not have been trying to pass that semi truck. Fucking punk driver. Sorry for Mommy’s potty mouth, Henry. I’m just angry about what could have happened.” Tessa put her hand on Henry’s head, running her thumb over his soft hair.

“Tessa, is Henry okay? I didn’t make his head move around too much or anything?” 

“Yeah, he’s in his seat pretty snug. His head doesn’t have much room to slide around. He slept through the whole thing.”

Scott still felt very concerned about his son. He pulled off the road as soon as he could. He needed to collect himself. He had to stop shaking. He had seen his whole life, their whole lives, flash in front of him in those few seconds. He put the car in park, shut it off, and got out. Running his fingers through his hair and rubbed them over his face repeatedly. He was pacing the parking lot of the gas station they were parked in.

Tessa knew he was beating himself up for what had almost happened. She followed Scott out of the car, making sure to leave the door open slightly so it wouldn’t accidently lock behind her. She didn’t know if Scott had taken the keys with him.

“Scott!” Tessa shouted. “Come here please, come back over here. I want to help you but I can’t leave Henry alone in the car. Please. Scott. Please.” Tears were streaming down Tessa’s face.

Scott caved at the way her voice sounded. So small and sad. So scared for how he was reacting and for what could have been. He made his way over to her and allowed his body to collapse into her outstretched arms. She held a good amount of his body weight up against hers. Only slightly uncomfortable as her arms were still a powerhouse.

“Scott, that wasn’t your fault,” Tessa began softly, her tears slowing.

“Tess! I saw my life, our lives, flash in front of my eyes!” Scott yelled as he stepped away from her. “We were almost killed back there!” Scott flung his left arm back towards the direction they had come from. “My body reacted before my brain could process what was happening. I almost…” His voiced trailed off as he went back to reliving those last few minutes.

Her familiar voice snapped him back to the present. “But you saved us Scott! You saved us. You moved the car out of the way in time. Just like you always moved me out of the way of other skaters on the ice. You protected us, just like you have always protected me. Don’t you see? We’re right here. Safe. Nothing bad happened today.”

“Tessa. I don’t think you realize how close that was. From the back seat, I don’t think you saw…”

“Stop,” she cut him off. She didn’t like doing it, but she had to bring him out of this freak-out moment so they could get back on the road. They were not even 20 minutes into their trip.

“Come here, Scott,” Tessa held open her arms. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. He took in the scent of her hair and rubbed his nose in the corner of her neck where it meets her shoulder. His snuggle spot. His source of comfort and feeling of home.

Tessa rubbed her hands in circles over his back. “Breathe with me. In and out. In and out. Just focus on my breathing and my heartbeat.” He stilled in her embrace and she could feel him calming down.

Where Scott had been the pillar of strength in the last few weeks, the roles were now reversed and Tessa took on that job. That’s what makes a good team. Taking turns leading when the other doesn’t feel they can go on. It was one of the best lessons they had learned over the years.

Tessa heard crying coming from inside the car. “Okay, Scott. I think Henry’s trying to tell us to get going. He wants to go home. Are you okay? Do you want me to drive for a bit?” 

Scott broke their embrace and looked lovingly at Tessa. “Thank you, T. I’m better now, thanks to you. No. I need to get back on the horse, so to speak. We’ll trade off at the next stop, if you want.”

“Okay, if you change your mind at any point, we can swap sooner. I don’t mind. We’ll do this, like everything else, as a team. Together. Okay?”

Scott went in for another hug. “Together. You know that I love you so, so much, Tessa. I don’t know what I would do if anything ever happened to you or Henry. I…”

Tessa shut him up this time with a quick but passionate kiss.

“Trying to distract me, eh? You know the way to my heart, T.”

“The part of your heart that’s in your pants?” She quipped and raised an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t think that’s called a heart,” he smirked and released Tessa from his grip. He winked at her while opening the door to the back seat so she could get in. 

Always the gentleman, Tessa thought as she winked back at her best friend.

Henry was in a full on wail by the time Tessa got back into the car. “Sorry Henry, it’s okay little man. We’ll get moving here right away.” She placed her palm on the side of Henry’s cheek and he stopped crying and looked into his Mama’s eyes. Such a mini-Scott she thought as she placed a kiss on Henry’s forehead.

The three sat in silence for a while. Scott had shut off the music so he could focus 100% of his attention on the road, his nerves still a bit shot. 

Tessa didn’t dare speak as she knew he needed some quiet time and could tell that he wanted to focus on driving as he had shut off the music. She just wanted to get home, preferably today and without any more incidents.

They managed to make it to Brockville before needing to stop for a Henry break. He was loudly complaining about the state of his empty stomach and Tessa figured he needed to be changed as well. 

Scott pulled into the Starbucks parking lot, just off the 401. He’s pretty sure he knows where every Starbucks and Tim Horton’s is located between Montreal and London at this point. They’ve done this drive so many times in the last few years.

“Okay, I’m going to change him first. But I’m going to do that here in the car because I’m pretty sure this Starbucks doesn’t have a baby change table in the washroom, and if it did, it would be nasty as hell,” Tessa said, wrinkling her nose.

She unbuckled Henry from his car seat and lifted him out.

“Oh, my….noooo!! Scott! Help!” Tessa squeaked.

Scott turned around in his seat to see Tessa holding Henry up in the air, his tiny legs had scrunched up against his body. But the entire back side of him was covered in bright yellow baby poop.

Scott gagged. Once. Twice. Three times.

“That’s not helping!!” Tessa shrieked. “What are we going to do to clean this mess up? He needs a bath!”

“Uh, we don’t have one of those…”

Tessa shot him her ‘no shit, Sherlock’ look. “Okay. Grab that package of wipes and a plastic bag from the diaper bag and help me strip him. Then we’ll wipe off what’s oozing out before I lay him down on the changing pad.”

Scott kept gagging as he did as he had been told. 

“Really, Scott? Today is the day you decide you have a delicate stomach?”

“I’m sorry, Tess. I guess I’m fine with it in the diaper. Just not spread everywhere else.”

They pair finally got the mess contained and cleaned up. The car seat also had to be wiped down, but when Scott took a look at it, it induced more gagging.

“How about you go get some fresh air while I finish here. You can bring me back a Flat White and a slice of lemon loaf,” Tessa grinned at Scott.

Scott took off across the parking lot in a hurry, but took his sweet time getting back to the car. When he arrived, Tessa had just finished the car seat clean up. All he could see was the back lower half of her body sticking out of the car. Her legs were looking extra long today in her black leggings, he thought.

Tessa could sense his presence behind her, so she started talking to Scott without turning around. “Well that’s going to need a real wash the second we get home,” she said as she buckled Henry back up. “For now I’ve put a thin blanket down as a barrier. I suppose I should have done that to begin with, just in case. Oh well. Shit happens.” She backed out of the car and stood up. Looking over at Scott, she waited for his response of laughter. But instead he had a dopey look on his face. Tessa snapped her fingers twice.

“Scott, come back. You’re daydreaming and missed my punch line.”

“Sorry. My hot wife was bent over in front of me. Where do you expect my mind to go?”

That was met by an eye roll, a punch to the arm and a big kiss on the lips as she grabbed her coffee and the little brown bag containing her lemon loaf from Scott.

“Come on my sex-starved husband, let’s go home.”


	17. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moir family finally arrives in London.

Chapter 17: Homecoming

The rest of the trip passed uneventfully but quick, even though they stopped every few hours. Their car pulled into the long driveway well after the sun had set. 

Tessa let out a big sigh of relief as she looked lovingly at the older white bricked house. It had been an impulse purchase 9 years ago. She fell in love with it the second she saw it and couldn’t imagine anyone else living there. Old North London was a perfect neighbourhood and she knew even then, that one day she would want to raise a family of her own here. Especially after all the renovations she had done to personalize the house to her taste. It had a centre hall plan and 4 bedrooms upstairs. The kitchen and bathrooms had been gutted and modernized, but keeping the old world charm. 

When Scott had arrived with the movers back in early March, he had clutched handwritten instructions from Tessa as to which bedroom he would need to empty out for Henry’s nursery. She had been using two of the smaller bedrooms as walk-in closets to house her massive wardrobe. One room was her athletic gear, which Adidas kept adding pieces to every few months. The other room was her formal and business casual clothes. She really didn’t own anything in between, so this worked out well. 

When nosy family and friends would ask if the duo planned to have kids, Scott had always joked that they wouldn’t have room for them. Tessa’s clothes were their children. That always got a good laugh and then people moved on from that question. 

Truthfully, neither knew exactly when they might be ready to add children to their partnership. Their lives had been so busy after the Olympics, with touring and appearances. In the fall of 2018 Scott started coaching at Gadbois nearly full time and mentoring with the B2ten organization the rest of the time. Tessa had completed her psychology degree and graduated, just before they were married in July of 2019. She only had a few half-credits left and those were easy to finish. The MBA had been put on a shelf temporarily once they found out about her pregnancy. She had been so sick the first half of the pregnancy and she knew she wouldn’t be able to fully commit to the two year work load with a newborn. Especially with her multitude of speaking engagements and product endorsements. Nearly every day was filled with some type of meeting or presentation, either internally or with the public. That had been a nightmare to handle while keeping the pregnancy a secret, running to the bathroom constantly to vomit or pee. She had told Scott at one point during her labour with Henry, that they would be a ‘one and done’ family and that she could never go through another pregnancy.

Scott put the car in park and turned to look at his family in the back seat of the car. “Well kiddos? Ready to go in and see Henry’s new room?” 

“Absolutely!” Tessa grinned back at Scott. 

Scott got out and took Henry in his pooped car seat while Tessa picked up her purse of the floor of the car, looking inside quickly to make sure the two important items were still inside.

Ask they were walking inside, Tessa suggested that they all needed showers or a bath to wash the travel off themselves. Scott more than agreed to that statement.

“But first,” Tessa said as she turned to walk up the stairs, “I want to see the amazing work you’ve done.”

Tessa walked down the hallway to the last door on the right. The door was closed and a giant blue bow had been stuck to it. Tessa put her hand up to her mouth as she gasped, turning to look at Scott. “You’re the best,” she whispered to him, tears filling her eyes. 

Scott raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Happy tears, I promise. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, but I did more than just stick a bow on the door. Go ahead and open it,” Scott smirked as he nodded towards the door.

Tessa turned the knob and pushed the door open.

“Oh! Scott! It looks so much better in person!” Tessa exclaimed as she spun around the middle of the room, taking it all in.

“The paint colours are better than I expected!” Tessa ran her fingers over the freshly painted walls. Benjamin Moore ‘Olympic Mountains’ beige was painted on the lower section of the walls in the shape of mountains and ‘Polar Ice’ light blue was painted on the top portion of the wall for the sky. She had picked the colours based on the name. ‘Isn’t that how everyone picks out paint?’ She had asked Scott over the phone while she was in the hospital with Henry. Tessa had really wanted to do grey paint on the walls, but it felt too much like silver and the specific reminder of Sochi was not one she wanted to have glaring at her every time she was in Henry’s room.

Tessa’s mom had helped Scott with the purchase and placement of the collection of art and frames hanging above the change table. She had also hand painted a curvy “Dream big little one” over the crib in glittering gold paint. Keeping to true Tessa style, the crib, change table, and oversized chair in the corner of the room were all ice rink white.

She walked towards the change table to look closer at what had been hung on the wall above. A large letter H, a framed print of ‘Let him sleep, for when he wakes he’ll move mountains’, a framed photo of Tessa and Scott holding their first ultrasound picture, and a piece she had ordered online with Scott in mind. It was a 12 by 12 inch vintage-looking wooden square with a white Toronto Maple Leafs logo on it. “It looks really good, Scott,” she said pointing at the logo. She was still hesitant about adding too much in the way of sport memorabilia to the room. So she figured vintage and antique pieces would be a good compromise. 

Scott nodded. “Do you know what else looks good? You standing in our son’s bedroom.”

Tessa smiled and shook her head. “You are incorrigible. But I still love you. Thank you for all the work you did here. I know you were out of your comfort zone with the decorating but it looks amazing. I have a few more pieces I want to add, but the bulk is done. You’ve taken a huge weight off my shoulders.” Tessa planted a big kiss on Scott’s cheek. “Now, let’s go freshen up. Henry first!”

Later, when everyone was clean and in their pajamas, Tessa sat with Henry in his bedroom. He had just been fed and was currently snuggling into the corner of her neck where it meets her shoulders. His comfort spot. She smelled like home to him. 

Tessa was more than ready for his first night at home. Their home. “You know, Henny Bear, I feel like I’ve waited years for this moment. Your first night at home. So many firsts. You’re like the beginning chapter of the best book I’m ever going to read. I’m so full of hope and excitement, I feel like I’m buzzing right now. Everything is finally as it should be. Oh! We have one more thing to do before bed. Come with me…like you have a choice,” Tessa laughed out loud. 

Tessa didn’t see, but Henry turned to look up at his Mom with his soft dark blue eyes, and almost gave a tiny smile. He was working on getting that smiling thing to happen, not quite there yet. He loved that loud sound she made with her mouth.

Tessa took Henry down to the living room. She pulled the two picture frames out of her purse and unwrapped them from their bubble wrap envelopes. While holding Henry, she carefully placed the frames side by side on the bookshelf behind the couch. “There, now we’re home.”


	18. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprise party at the community centre turns out to be double the excitement!

Chapter 18: Surprise!

“Last night was rough. I think because he slept more in the car, he was awake more during the night. That totally backfired on us!” Tessa laughed, as she talked to her mom on the phone.

She was catching her mom up on their adventurous drive home. She knew she wouldn’t have much time later in the day to talk one-on-one with her. Her mom got a kick out of the poop story. Tessa had done the same thing as a baby, apparently. Payback, her mom had said.

“Yes, we’ll be there at 1pm, I’ll make sure Scott’s ready on time. He’s excited to hang out with his extended family, it’s been a while. So it shouldn’t be too hard to get him out the door,” Tessa smiled across the room at Scott. 

He was sitting on the couch, making silly faces at Henry who was laying in his lap. Scott was trying his hardest to get Henry to smile. But much to Scott’s disappointment, Henry was only offering his stoic, poker face. He inherited that from Tessa.

When Tessa was done talking to her mom, she walked back into the living room. “Hey, Scott? Did you notice that Mrs Thompson’s house across the street was sold? She must have moved into the nursing home like her daughter was trying to convince her to do.”

“No, but I saw the ‘for sale’ sign when I was here a few weeks ago. That went quick.”

“Highly sought-after neighbourhood. Plus, who wouldn’t want to live across from us?” Tessa winked at Scott.

“Oh no,” Scott covered his face with his hands and groaned. “It’s got to be a Virtue-Moir superfan stalking us!”

That got a giant laugh out of Tessa. When she caught her breath, she managed to squeak out, “You’re ridiculous!”

“You’ve told me how crazy some of them are on social media.”

“Yeah, but how would they know where we live exactly? Plus no one really knew we would be moving permanently to London. The fans think we’re still in Montreal. Why buy a house specifically across from Tessa & Scott when we’re hardly ever here.”

“Good point. Let’s hope whoever they are, that they are not crazy and not too nosy. I don’t want to see people looking through binoculars at us in bed.” Scott held his hands up to his face, making his fingers into binocular shapes, swinging his head from side to side like a big goof.

That set Tessa off into another fit of laughter. “Stop…I…can’t…breathe!”

“Oooo, usually that comment is reserved for the bedroom!”

She continued laughing, “Scott…please…stop…it’s…too…much!”

“That comment too!” Now Scott was in a full on belly laugh.

Henry was looking back and forth at his parents like they had lost their minds. He did enjoy the sounds they were making though. This made him smile.

“Tessa! Look!! I think he’s smiling at me!”

“No way!” Tessa moved quickly behind Scott to look at their son. Sure enough, he had the cutest smirk on his face. “Awww, that’s so adorable!” Tessa cooed.

“He might look like me, but that’s definitely a Tessa smirk. I’d know that funny little smile anywhere!” Scott grinned at Tessa.

“He’s the perfect mix of both of us.”

“Perfect?” Scott raised his eyebrow, questioning her lapse of judgment in using the term she pretty much outlawed.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “He is perfect!”

***

1:08pm they pulled into the parking lot outside of the Ilderton Community Centre, where the party was being held. Late, much to Tessa’s disappointment. But it was Henry’s fault. He truly is Scott’s son. He decided to spit up all over, just before they walked out the door, requiring a full wardrobe change for Henry and Tessa.

Their extended family and a several close friends had been told it was a surprise welcome home party for Scott and Tessa. What the majority of the guests didn’t know, was that it was also going to be a surprise for the guests to find out about Henry. Only Scott’s and Tessa’s parents and siblings had known about the pregnancy. It was easier to keep it out of the media if less people know, Tessa had rationalized. Scott had agreed, as they had originally planned to make their pregnancy announcement once they moved back to London anyways.

Tessa texted her sister that they had just parked and would be coming in. 

Jordan texted back: ‘Late!' with an eyeroll emoji

Scott led the way into the community centre, with Tessa following behind holding Henry in her arms. “Gee, I wonder why it’s so dark in here,” Scott said in a flat, somewhat sarcastic tone.

“SURPRISE!” the guests shouted as the lights turned on.

“SURPRISE!” said Scott and Tessa a few seconds later.

The gasps and cries and screams of congratulations followed immediately after. Everyone was so elated to see a tiny baby in Tessa’s arms that they had forgotten all about the welcome home part.

“Speech!” Someone yelled from the back of the room.

Scott obliged and motioned with his arms for everyone to take a seat at the tables that had been set up in the room.

Scott cleared his throat and stood with Tessa and Henry in front of the crowd. 

“Well it sure seems that you are excited to see me,” Scott started.

That got a few groans and boos from the room, most likely it was Charlie or Danny, Scott’s older brothers.

“Now, most of you were not expecting to see three of us walk through those doors today. In fact, Tessa and I were not expecting that either.”

Whispers in the crowd started, people wondering who the baby was. “Is he theirs?” and “Did they adopt him?” and “When was she even pregnant?”

“Our son, Henry Patrick Moir, was born on February 20th, 2 months ahead of schedule. We had planned to make the surprise pregnancy announcement to all of you after we had moved back to London. But, Henry was in a hurry to arrive. He had a short stay in the hospital in Montreal before we could bring him home. And yes, for those of you nosy aunts and cousins counting backwards, he is a honeymoon baby!”

That got a laugh from the crowd and a round of applause. Scott took a bow and Tessa blushed. 

“I know you’ll all want a turn to hold him, we just ask, as usual, that you respect our privacy and keep any pictures and information off of social media. We’ll be making a formal public announcement in the next few weeks for the rest of the world to find out.”

Kate and Alma were first in line to get a close up look at Henry. Kate insisted that Alma hold him first, as she had already had a turn in the hospital. Alma didn’t have to be told twice! She loved being a grandma and this was her sixth grandbaby. 

“Oh, my! Does he ever look like a Moir, a mini Scott! Takes me right back to 32 and a half years ago looking at that little face.”

Henry opened his eyes to look at his Grandma. An unfamiliar face. He scrunched his nose in protest.

“But that nose scrunch is all Tessa!” Kate exclaimed. “I’d recognize that anywhere!”

Tessa and Scott looked at each other, smiling and both thinking the same thing: “He's perfect”.


	19. The Announcement - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift from Tessa's sister will make the cutest baby announcement.

Chapter 19: The Announcement

“Oh! Jordan! Aww, they’re so adorable! Thank you! Oh, these give me a great idea!” Tessa exclaimed as she opened a gift from her sister later that evening.

“I knew you’d love them and I know exactly what your idea is,” smirked Jordan. A matching facial expression to Tessa’s. 

The two looked so much alike, sometimes fans thought Jordan was Tessa. She’d gone along with the few times that people had asked her to pose for a picture. She thought it was hilarious. ‘Well, they never asked me if I was Tessa Virtue. They just asked if they could take a picture with me!’ she had explained to Tessa later. Tessa also thought it was hilarious. ‘Just wait until they realize!’ she had laughed back.

“Come over tomorrow morning for breakfast and you can help me with this project,” Tessa grinned and held up the tiny pair of hand-knitted skates that Jordan had given her.

*

Tessa was up early and in the kitchen the next morning. Rummaging through drawers and cupboards looking for, well, she didn’t really know what she was looking for. She wanted to surprise Jordan and Scott and make breakfast for them. Tessa had remembered the chocolate-stuffed French toast she had ‘helped’ to make on one of her CTV appearances. She found the video on YouTube, and watched herself whisking eggs. “Ugh, I was so nervous and it’s so obvious,” she mumbled under her breath. 

She finally found the recipe online and had the bulk of the ingredients. No raspberries, but that’s okay, how hard can this be, she thought.

Step by step she whisked the ingredients in the bowl. She started to cut a slit in the top of the bread slice. The knife slipped and nicked her finger. 

“Damn!” she cursed, and stuck her finger in her mouth.

After bandaging up her finger, she tried again. She managed to cut into 5 pieces of bread before slicing a second finger. Tears welled in her eyes.

“Why can’t I be good at everything? I can win 5 Olympic medals but I can’t even cut open a piece of bread!” 

This loss fueled something deep inside Tessa. She willed herself to conquer this breakfast task. Even if it took her all day. “I can win at breakfast,” she muttered to herself, standing up straight.

Getting the chocolate hazelnut spread into the bread proved to be it’s own challenge. 

“Spooning it into the bread like the chef does in the video is making such a mess! There has to be an easier way…” Tessa complained out loud.

The bread was ripping and the chocolate was dripping all over the outside of the bread slice when it should have been neatly tucked inside of it. Tessa scowled. 

Then a thought popped into Tessa’s head. On one of their trips to France, Tessa had watched a chef make pastries. He used a little bag to squeeze the filling into the treats. She scooped half the jar of chocolate into a small plastic bag and cut the tip off with scissors. Squeezing the chocolate into the bread was much easier than spooning it. It almost looked professional, she thought, quite pleased with herself.

“Okay, now to fry up these bad boys!”

Tessa turned the stove on high and took out a frying pan and placed that on the stove. Now for some, oil? I think that’s what the chef had used. She went looking for that. She returned to the stove and poured some oil in the pan.

WHOOSH!

The pan went up in flames.

“AH! SCOTT! HELP! FIRE!”

Tessa just stood frozen to the floor in fear, watching the roaring fire in front of her.

Scott rushed into the room, saw the blaze and grabbed the fire extinguisher. He turned the burner off and doused the flames before turning to his wife.

“Tess, next time don’t just stand there yelling for me. Shut the burner off and use the extinguisher…just like I’ve shown you before.” 

Scott placed a gentle kiss on Tessa’s forehead. He loves her, but she’s still having a hard time with her kitchen skills.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to try this on my own. It seemed simple enough.” Tessa felt horrible. “I’m a failure,” she pouted.

Scott wrapped his arms around Tessa and squeezed her tight.

“No. No way T, you just need more practice. Here, let’s finish this together as a team. I’ll be your sous chef.”

“Alright, Sue,” Tessa said with a giggle, “you can clean up the mess I made on the stove. I’ll get us a fresh frying pan.”

Scott got the new pan on to a medium heat and started cooking the first batch of French toast. 

“Come over here T and watch what I’m doing.”

Tessa walked over and stood next to her husband, running her eyes up and down his body.

“No, don’t look at me, look at the pan.” Scott winked. “That’s how fires get started. You need to pay close attention to what’s happening on the stove. Look, when they are golden brown, flip them. When the other side is brown, you take it out. But you have to watch them or they’ll burn.”

“Got it,” Tessa said as she ran a finger down Scott’s arm. Ugh, he’s so distracting, she thought to herself. There was a knock at the door, interrupting Tessa’s thoughts. 

“Oh that must be Jordan, I’ll go. You just need to take those ones out of the pan before they burn, Tess.” Scott left the kitchen to let Jordan in. 

A moment later, Jordan followed Scott into the kitchen, her nose telling her exactly what Tessa was up to. She looked at the pile of burnt French toast that Tessa was putting onto a large plate and then at her little sister.

“Aww, you tried to cook me breakfast!” Jordan cackled.

“You missed the bonfire that I made for you too!” Tessa laughed with her sister until they both had tears in their eyes.

“Alright ladies, why don’t you go visit with Henry while I try to save what’s left of the breakfast.” Scott said as he waved the girls out of the kitchen with his spatula.

Jordan put her arm around her little sister as they walked into the living room. “How have been feeling lately, Tessie?”

“Overall? Better. I have my moments of tears. But certainly less emotional. I do have to set up an appointment with our new therapist here in London. Talking things through helped more than I realized it would. I don’t know why I always forget how much better I feel after a good emotional dump. I do still feel like a sleep deprived zombie though, which I’m sure isn’t helping. Henry is waking us up every 2-3 hours at night, and you know how I function on lack of sleep.”

“Oh sis, he’ll grow out of that eventually. Soon enough you’ll be wishing he was that small again. And that’s when you’ll have a lapse in judgment and have another baby,” Jordan smiled and poked her sister in the ribs.

Tessa shook her head. “The pain and emotion is still so raw right now from all of that, Jord. I can’t even possibly think of going through another pregnancy and delivery. I think we’re good with just the one baby.”

“But Tessa, you’ve seen Henry, right? He’s absolutely adorable! And despite his stomach always being empty, he’s a pretty good baby.”

“True…” Tessa said quietly. She needed to change the subject. She really didn’t want to talk any more about having half a dozen more kids. Not now. Not when she barely made it through having one.

“I know you and lover-boy can’t keep your paws off each other. Besides, you’ve got to pass on your 5-time Olympic medal genes to the next generation,” Jordan winked.

“Jordan! It’s more than just spawning more Olympians! Maybe our children won’t even want that future for themselves?”

“Ha! You said children! I knew it,” Jordan laughed at her sister’s subconscious slip up.

Tessa just groaned and covered her face with her hands. 

Jordan wrapped her arms around Tessa. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I love you Tessie. You know I just want the two of you to be over the moon happy with whatever you decide. You both deserve it. If it’s one child or 12 children. You know I’ll spoil them rotten then send them home high on sugar.” 

“I know, I know. I love you too J. Not too much sugar though, eh?”

“No promises! Hey, are we going to take pictures of my little nephew in the knitted slipper skates I got him?” 

“Yeah, I was thinking right after I feed him next. That way he’ll fall asleep and we can pose him in ridiculously cute poses wearing the skates. I think it’s a lovely way to announce him,” Tessa beamed.


	20. The Announcement - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bets are placed.

Chapter 20: The Announcement – Part 2

"Scott?! Can you come down here please when you're finished dressing Henry? We're ready."

"Yup, be down in a minute, T!" Scott called out towards the doorway of the nursery, hoping his voice would carry down to the living room. He turned back to Henry. 

"Hey, Henry...your Mama is ready to announce you to the whole wide world. Do you know what that means, little buddy? No more secrets. Daddy doesn't like keeping secrets. It's been very hard for me to keep my mouth shut about you for these last few months. I've wanted to shout it to everyone and everything that you were growing inside your Mama's belly. I was so excited when she first told me about you. I secretly cried happy tears every day for over a week. And I am so proud of your Mama for everything she had to endure to bring you into this world. She was a real champ. Just the best. She's so amazing and wonderful, I love her so much! And then after you arrived, oh, I've been so happy! Just bursting, Henry! I even wanted to make a post on Instagram or Twitter! Can you believe that? But I waited. It has been so hard not to tell people. Our family, my friends, random people I walked past on the street or at the market. I just wanted to tell everyone that we have a son. A son! You, little Henny Hen! It's been so incredibly hard to keep you a secret. But I did it for your Mom. I'd do anything for her. Anything! I love her so much, Henry. And I love you so much too!" Scott paused and kissed Henry on his tiny nose. "Okay, there. All dressed. Let's go back downstairs to see Mama and Aunty J."

Scott picked up Henry, who had been listening very intently to his Dad. He had no idea what his Dad was trying to say to him, but he liked watching his mouth open and close, and his eyebrows jump up and down. 

Scott and Henry made their way into the living room. Scott looked at Tessa and Jordan. They were sitting side by side on the couch, sobbing loudly.

"What is the matter with you two bookends? Did someone die?" Scott had been joking, but was all of a sudden very concerned. He felt this was in no way could be his fault. The girls were fine a few minutes ago. Someone must have called them with bad news while he was upstairs.

Scott sat down next to Tessa on the couch and put his free hand on her knee.

"Tess?" He asked softly. He hoped it wasn't Kate. Please no, not Kate, he thought.

Tessa cried harder, she turned and pressed her face into Scott's shoulder.

"I love you so much, Scott," Tessa managed to say between sobs. Her whole body shaking from the crying.

"Jordan, please. You're less hormonal right now. Please tell me what is going on with the two of you. You're scaring me. Did something happen to your mom?"

Jordan’s tears turned to laughter.

"No, you bumbling fool!"

Jordan pointed at a little white remote sitting on the coffee table in front of them. 

"The baby monitor was left on. We heard everything you said upstairs to Henry. You are the sweetest, most loving man in the whole world. Everyone needs to find themselves a Scott." Jordan smiled and lightly punched her brother in law in the arm. 

"Oh, thank god no one died!" Scott laughed.

The tears in the room turned to laughter. 

"I'm sorry for scaring you, love," Tessa said soothingly as she pressed her hand to Scott's cheek. "Just when I think I can't possibly adore you more, you say things like that and it just melts me. Clearly it got to Jordan too!"

"Scott's like a fine wine. He just gets better with age," Jordan joked. "You certainly had your asshole moments as a teenager, but you've really turned yourself around, Scooter."

Scott stuck his tongue out at Jordan. He never cared for that nickname. Jordan and his cousin Cara gave him that one when he was little, 'just look at the way he scoots around the ice so fast. Little Scott the Scooter' they'd coo at him from their perch behind the boards at the rink. He cringed when they teased him now with the name. It would surface every now and then, usually after the girls had a few drinks in themselves and started reminiscing. 

"Well, since we've sorted out that no one died, and you both love how amazing I am, are we ready to place our bets?" Scott asked the girls with a grin.

Tessa wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. "Yeah, okay. Jord, grab that sheet of paper and the pencil off the coffee table. You write down the details.”

The Moir boys and the Virtue girls had spent a lot of time together growing up. Mostly at the Ilderton rink for skating lessons and summer camps, but as Scott and Tessa began with competitions, the kids would continue to hang out outside the rink and at family functions. All five of them were competitive by nature. It ran in their blood. So when they could turn the most mundane task into something that one of them could win, they always jumped at the chance.

“Are we going to go with the 5 minute mark or 30 minutes?" Jordan asked, pencil poised.

“We decided on both!” Scott replied excitedly.

“Yeah, both,” Tessa agreed.

“Okay,” Jordan said as she wrote down 5 and 30 in two separate columns. “And remind me who said they were in?”

“The three of us, Charlie, Nicole, Danny, his Tessa, and Cara.”

Scott had cringed slightly when he mentioned Danny’s wife. That was still a bit of a sore spot with him. Of course his older brother would have to beat him in the life department while Scott was busy winning Olympic medals. 

Danny found himself a wife with the same name as the girl Scott had been in love with his whole life. She even resembled his Tessa, with the same slight build and long dark hair. Danny beat him in proposing and marriage and children. Scott loved to win everything and losing to Danny got him a bit hot under the collar. Every damn time he thought about it, even though now the playing field was a bit more even with Henry’s arrival. He only had to get his Tessa to agree to at least 2 more kids, then he’d have Danny beat again, he thought with a small smile forming on his face.

“What are you grinning about over there, Moir?” Jordan quizzed Scott. She was boring her eyes into him. Trying to read his thoughts.

Scott’s head snapped back towards his sister in law. “Nothing. Put me down for 3000 at 5 and 80,000 at 30.”

“Okay, Tess, what’s your guess?”

“Oh, Scott’s way off. 165 for 5 and 1350 for 30.” Tessa said with conviction.

Jordan burst out laughing. “Tessa! Really?!” She quickly wrote down Tessa’s bet.

“What? Do you think that’s too high?” Tessa squeaked.

“No! Waaaaaay too low, sis. You really under estimate your fans. You know exactly how they sit with bated breath waiting for you to post something. Anything. They love to be fed VirtueMoir morsels. They’re all still google-eyed for the both of you. You know that. Don’t you?” Jordan tried to reason with her sister, but she knew it was of little use.

“Well, I don’t usually look how long it takes to get 100,000 likes on my Instagram pictures. I had thought some of the attraction would have died down by now.”

“If it had died down at all since your wedding, you’re going to ramp it right back up with this baby announcement. Interest in the two of you is going to be higher than it was post Pyeongchang. You seriously have no idea what’s coming.” Jordan said while shaking her head. She knew first hand how dense Scott and Tessa could be sometimes. Look how long it took them to finally get engaged and married. Ugh.

“Okay, okay, I’ll change my bet.”

“Nope! You know the rules. I wrote it down already. You’re locked in. Sorry, but you’re going to be out 20 bucks. Speaking of, both of you cough up $20 each. Who’s holding the pot?”

“I collected from the others last night. There’s an envelope on the kitchen counter. I’ll go get it.” Scott passed Henry over to his wife and left the room.

“Well, what’s your bet then, Miss Know It All?” Tessa jabbed her sister in the ribs with her elbow.

“OWW!” Jordan yelped, even though it didn’t really hurt. “I’ll wait until your man is back in the room to make it official.”

“Fine. Do you really think my numbers are out of line?” Tessa inquired with honesty.

Jordan just rolled her eyes.

“Here it is,” Scott said as he walked back into the living room. “Count it to be sure, Jordan. And here’s $40 from Tess and me.” He handed the money and envelope to Jordan.

“All here. Plus my $20,” Jordan pulled a $20 bill from her pocket and placed it inside the envelope with the rest of the money.

“Okay, my bet is…8600 at 5 minutes and 275,000 at 30 minutes.” Jordan said with a huge smile as she wrote down her bet.

“Go big or go home?” Scott grinned at Jordan’s guess.

“I think my numbers are still low. But it’s whoever is closest.” Jordan snapped back.

“Okay, okay. I’ll group chat the others for their guesses right now. Once they’ve all replied, we post.” Scott said as he pulled out his phone.

Even the motions of placing bets was turning into a competition. All in good fun, of course.

A few moments later, everyone had texted back their bets. Tessa pulled out her phone and selected the picture that they had agreed upon. Henry laying on a white blanket, wearing a grey short sleeved onesie shirt with Canada printed across the front in red letters, and the little knitted skates. 

“I’m going to link this to Twitter at the same time. We should have done a third round of bets for that…” Tessa smirked.

“Sure, now you think of it. Oh well. We’ll just go with Insta count for this time.” Jordan smirked back.

“This time?” quizzed Tessa, genuinely confused by what her sister meant.

“Well, I know there will be at least one more baby…”

Tessa elbowed her sister in the ribs again.

“OWWW! Don’t make me tell Mom!” she winced

“Ladies…” Scott interjected. “What are you writing to go with that picture, T?”

“And baby makes three… and then his name below that, I was thinking. Sound okay?” Tessa asked as she turned towards Scott.

“Definitely,” Scott said as he kissed Tessa once on the lips and then he went in for a second, and third…

“Gross, get a room, I’m sitting right here,” Jordan quipped and proceeded to make gagging noises.

Scott pulled away from Tessa. “Hey, I thought you approved of our relationship?”

“Yeah, but you don’t need to be sucking face in front of me…and your son. You’ll scar him the way my eyes are already scarred.”

Tessa and Scott knew by the big smile on Jordan’s face that she was wholeheartedly joking. Their entire family had pushed for them to be together, for what seemed like forever. No amount of public display of affections really bothered their family, they only joked out of love.

“Okay, I’m ready to win $160. Are you going to post that photo, Tess?” asked Jordan, still grinning at her sister and brother in law.

“Yeah, okay. I’m ready. Scott, do you have the timer on your phone ready?”

“Yup, three, two, one…go!”

They pushed the button on their phones in perfect synchronicity. 

“I feel sick to my stomach, all of a sudden,” moaned Tessa.

“Just relax, babe,” Scott soothed, rubbing his hand in circles on Tessa’s back. “The rest of the world was going to find out eventually. It was time.”

“I know, I just don’t want to read the comments.”

“Oh my god, Tessa. How could anyone say anything negative about your son?” Jordan asked, shocked at her sister’s fear.

“That’s just it. He’s our son. He never asked for this spotlight on him. Our lives and careers will hang over him. And there are always a few people who will find something mean-hearted to post. You watch. Read the comments for yourself. I’m not going to look.”

Jordan snatched Tessa’s phone, watching the comments fly onto the screen. She smiled big, at the screen and then up at Tessa and Scott.

“Two minutes in you both have already lost the bet!” she grinned. “Everyone looooves him! How could they not love the son of Canada’s Ice King and Ice Queen? You worry too much, Tessie.”


	21. Mysterious Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa gets a package at the hospital. Tessa has a late night scare.

Chapter 21: Mysterious Package

Jenn was just on her way off the ward as she walked past Alyssa. 

“Oh good! I was hoping I’d find you before I left for the night,” she said to her co-worker and friend.

“A gorgeous mystery man stopped by the desk earlier tonight. He asked for you, but when I told him you were not on yet, he asked if he could leave a package for you.”

Alyssa raised one eyebrow at Jenn. “Oh really? I wasn’t expecting anyone or anything.”

“Well I assumed if he was your new boyfriend that you would have first off, told me about him. And second, he should have known that you were not working then. And third, he’s quite a bit older than you. Probably not a good idea for you to go there anyways.”

Alyssa laughed. Jenn was like the sister she never had.

“Anyways, I gotta run. Big manila envelope on the desk. Has your name on it. Good luck tonight, we’ve got some grumpy screamers.” And with that Jenn rounded the corner of the hallway.

Alyssa was curious to say the least. She had never had anything delivered to her at the hospital. She looked around the desk and spied what she wanted. She picked up the envelope and turned it around in her hands. No white powder leaking from it. That’s good. She sniffed it. Didn’t smell like anything other than envelope. Also a good thing. She looked at what was written across the front in neat printing. 

Alyssa – Nurse’s Station - NICU  
McGill University Health Centre

“I hope I’m not being sued for something,” she groaned. “Well. Here goes nothing.” She sliced the envelope open with a pair of surgical scissors someone had left behind on the desk and looked inside. Seemed safe enough to pull out, she thought. So she did. It was a card with a picture of yellow roses on the front and a stack of pictures. She opened the card first and read it to herself:

Alyssa,  
I just wanted to thank you so much for being exceptionally wonderful to both Henry and myself during our stay at McGill. I never properly thanked you for all the kindness that you showed towards me, especially. I was going through such a rough patch and you were the angel I didn’t know I needed at the time. I consider you a forever friend. I hope our paths meet again one day!  
Tessa xx

“SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!!” shrieked Alyssa. Quickly clamping a hand over her mouth. “Holy hell! THE Tessa Virtue. Sending ME fan mail! I’m quite literally going to die.”

It was a good thing no one else was around to hear the commotion. Alyssa grabbed the stack of pictures. Copies of the pictures that were taken the morning Scott and Tessa took Henry home. Pictures of Alyssa holding Henry and the selfie that Scott took of the 4 of them. And a more recent picture of Henry that she had not seen before. 

“These are golden,” Alyssa whispered. “Look at how he’s bulking up! What a chunky monkey!”

There had only been that one picture Tessa had posted about a week after they left. Alyssa was sort of surprised that over a month had passed since Tessa posted the first picture of Henry and it appeared as though she had been off social media completely. Alyssa checked multiple times a day on Twitter and Instagram. No sign of Tessa anywhere, she wasn’t even ‘liking’ other people’s posts.

Alyssa knew that Tessa trusted her enough to keep the pictures to herself. This was going to be so hard, but for Tessa, she’d do anything.

*

Tessa hoped that Alyssa had received the package she had sent. She trusted Patrice enough to handle that delivery for her. She had mailed it to him and explained the instructions over the phone. She supposed she really had no way of ever knowing.

“I wonder if Alyssa knows who I actually am. I wonder if she follows me online, Henry? Let’s do a search. You lay there in your swing, and Mama will look at her phone for a few minutes.”

Henry smiled back at his mom as his baby swing rocked him gently back and forth and back and forth. The motion was making him sleepy.

Tessa pulled up Instagram first and typed ‘Alyssa’ into the search bar of her more than 450 thousand followers. That number just keeps going up, she thought and shook her head in disbelief.

“19 Alyssa’s. And of course none of the pictures obviously look like her. Well that was not as easy as I hoped, Henry.”

Tessa proceeded to click on each name that came up, hoping to find some public accounts that she could snoop through. She got lucky on the 6th Alyssa.

“Oh! It’s her! She changed her hair colour and style…it looks good.”

Tessa suddenly felt very embarrassed and put her phone down.

“Hen, your Mama has turned into a creeper. This feels wrong.”

She sat for a few minutes, staring at the back side of her phone. Then slowly reached for it again.

“I’m just going to scroll through quick, and see if she posted any of the pictures that I sent her, okay Henry? Then we’ll go outside for a walk before Daddy gets back. Mama needs some fresh air to think.”

Tessa was feeling relieved that Alyssa hadn’t posted any of the pictures, although she still wasn’t 100% sure that she had received them. Patch had confirmed that he did drop the envelope off, but Alyssa had not been working at the time.

“Should I try to contact her? No. I can’t do that. That’s weird. I need to let this go”, Tessa muttered to herself as she got Henry into his stroller.

*

“Tessa, you really do need to let this go,” Scott said to Tessa as they cuddled up in bed later that night. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m being weird about it. I just feel like I should reach out to her.”

“You sent her pictures, I think that’s enough of a reach out.”

“I maybe should have given her my email address, or something?”

“Sweetie, shhh…” Scott placed a kiss on Tessa’s lips, hoping to make her stop talking in circles. They had discussed Alyssa for over an hour already and were getting no where in the conversation. 

“Let me distract you from your thoughts for a while,” Scott continued, as his lips roamed over Tessa’s body.

“Are we doing this?” Tessa asked Scott, but didn’t stop him.

“If you feel you’re ready. You know I don’t want to rush you,” Scott’s breath was hot against her skin as he spoke between kisses.

“I’m more than ready. It’s been months…”

*

Scott rolled over and found the bed beside him was empty. He looked at the time. 1:37am. She must be with Henry, he thought. And drifted back to sleep.

Strange noises pulled Scott back out of dream land. He looked at the clock again. 1:54am. He noticed the light was on in the bathroom and the door was closed. He strained his ears to decipher the noises. Crying and containers being moved around? It’s not Henry crying, he thought. Immediately his brain started firing on all synapses. 

“Tessa?” he called out.

No answer.

He walked over to the closed bathroom door and knocked softly.

“Tess? Are you okay?”

No answer.

Scott slowly opened the bathroom door, unsure exactly where she was on the other side.

He found her curled up on the bathroom floor next to the bathtub, knees up to her chin. Her face was wet with tears.

“Are you hurt? Are you sick? What’s wrong, babe?” Scott was full of concern and fear. Tessa doesn’t just sit on the bathroom floor unless something is really wrong.

“I…I…can’t. I can’t…find it,” she said between sobs.

Scott scooped Tessa up into his arms and carried her back to their bed. He didn’t know if she was sleep walking, or what was going on to cause her to be looking for something so urgently in the middle of the night.

“Tess…shhh…no more tears. Can I help you find something?” Scott soothed while rubbing Tessa’s back.

Tessa was quite for a while, her tears had stopped. She just clung to Scott. Her body was shaking with fear. Must be a nightmare, Scott thought.

Tessa didn’t look at Scott. She just held him tighter and took a big breath and then started talking. “I…I didn’t realize. I was caught up in the moment. We both were. It was good, I mean. Really good. So good. It was worth the wait. But…we didn’t use a condom. I mean, we hadn’t needed to for months. So I guess it was an old habit or lapse in judgment. I’m not on any birth control right now. I know I have some Plan B pills here somewhere. You know, just in case something happened. I don’t even know if they are still good. Maybe they’re expired. But I haven’t been getting my period since Henry was born, so I have no idea if…oh no. No, I can’t do this again. Not right now. I need to find those pills. Just in case. We know how easily Henry happened. When we found out about him it was too late.”

Scott pulled away from Tessa and looked into her eyes. She was still trembling and he just wanted to keep holding her. But he had to make her rambling stop as she wasn’t getting any air. 

“Breathe, Tess. You gotta take a breath. You’re going to run out of air.”

Tessa took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“That’s better.” Scott wrapped his arms back around Tessa.

“Breathe with me. In and out. In and out. Just focus on my breathing and my heartbeat.” He could feel her calming down. He pulled her away again so he could look at her face.” 

“Look, T, I’m sorry. I messed up. I should have thought to use a condom. This is my fault. I know you’re freaking out right now. I’m sure everything is fine. But if you really want to take a pill, I’ll go out first thing in the morning and pick it up. Okay?”

“It takes two to tango. It’s just as much my fault. Thank you for offering, Scott. I think I’ll go for a run in the morning to clear my head and stop by the pharmacy myself. They might question your need of a morning-after pill.” Tessa gave Scott a small sly grin.

“Fair enough. Will you cuddle with me in the bed now? Before Henry wakes up for milk,” Scott asked as he kissed Tessa on the top of her head, and taking in the scent of her hair.

“Definitely. If I’m going to get any sleep, you’re going to have to hold me down to this bed. I can already feel how restless I’m going to be with my mind racing.”


	22. Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Tessa and Scott didn’t need words to communicate. Their eyes and their faces spoke volumes.

Chapter 22: Poker Face

Tessa was up and out the door the next morning at 7am. It felt good to run. To run away from her problems and thoughts. She visualized a big angry ball of thoughts chasing her down the sidewalk, Indiana Jones style. 

She ran down Waterloo Street and then along Victoria Street. Breathing in the fresh spring air filled with the scent of blossoms. She stopped in front of the pharmacy, catching her breath. As much as she wanted to go inside, her body resisted. Her feet felt as though they were glued to the sidewalk. She knew that was her answer and kept running, away from the pharmacy. 

She didn’t know what the right answer was, she had many thoughts running in her mind right now. But her subconscious made a decision for her on the one thing she was terrified of. If it was meant to happen, then she would let it happen. The chances of getting pregnant again were small, but it was possible. 

She still didn’t know if she wanted more children. Deep down she knew she didn’t really want Henry to be an only child. She grew up with siblings. It was nice having built-in playmates and someone to lean on when her parents’ marriage fell apart. Not that she and Scott would ever divorce…

Tessa had to stop running again. Thinking about divorce made it harder to breathe. She felt very panicked and Scott was not nearby to help her through this. She’d have to breathe through this panic attack on her own. She sat down against a tall maple tree and tried to focus on her breathing and visualizing a black piece of paper. The black void helped her thoughts stop running. Deep breaths. Focus on black…breathe…black…breathe…she told herself over and over again until the panic had finally stopped.

One of the reasons she had such a hard time committing to Scott a few years before their marriage was the fear of divorce. She didn’t want to get married, only for it to end in heartache. It took a lot of therapy to work through that irrational fear. What happened with her parents’ marriage could not and should not be compared to her relationship with Scott. They were two vastly different entities. She didn’t know why the topic had bubbled back up this morning. Probably best to bring this up at her next counseling session, she thought.

She stood up from her spot under the tree. The panic attack had left her feeling very tired, so she decided to walk slowly back home. As she turned onto their street, she saw a moving truck across from their house. 

“Oh! Someone must be moving in today,” she exclaimed out loud. Although she was an introvert, she was also nosy. The latter got the better of her and she wandered over, before heading home. She stood at a distance and watched for a few minutes, trying to figure out who might be the owner. A woman with long, wavy blonde hair noticed her and came bouncing over. 

“Hi, I’m Holly! We’re just moving in today!” she stuck out her hand and waited for Tessa.

Tessa was taken aback by how bubbly and friendly the woman was. Tessa guessed she was around her age, maybe a bit older. She reached out and accepted the handshake.

“Hi, I’m Tessa. I live across the street,” she said, pointing at her house. “My husband is Scott, and our son is Henry. I’ll have to bring them over later to meet you.”

“Oh, perfect! My husband is Shawn, he’s loading at the old house right now. We have 5 children: Ava, Eric, Hartley, Olivia and Stella. The kids will be happy to hear they are not the only children on this street. They are corralled at the grandparents while we orchestrate this move. It’s been a chaotic last few months. But I won’t bore you with the details of that,” Holly said with a wave of her hand.

“Wow, it must be loud in your house,” Tessa said with a smile.

“That’s an understatement!” Holly said with a loud laugh. “I apologize in advance for the level of noise we’ll emit!”

“No need to apologize, my husband and I both come from large, loud families. So we’re used to there being lots of children and noise. It will liven up the street,” Tessa smiled at Holly. “Well, I should let you get back to directing your movers, it was nice to meet you.”

“You too, we’ll see you around!”

Tessa smiled and gave a little wave at her new neighbour, then crossed the street towards her own home. Huh, she thought to herself. I don’t think she knows who we are. That could be a good thing. Well, I was wearing my sunglasses, so she couldn’t really see my face.

[Author: Sunglasses don’t hide your face, girl. We all know it’s you.]

Tessa let herself in through the back door and removed her running shoes and sunglasses.

“T? Is that you?”

“Yeah”

Scott rushed over to Tessa and looked her up and down.

“Are you okay? Where the hell have you been?!”

“I went for a run? I told you before I left…”

“That was almost 3 hours ago Tessa! And you didn’t take your phone. I was worried sick!” Scott dove towards Tessa and wrapped his strong arms around her tightly.

“What?” Tessa squeaked. “Too tight!”

“Sorry,” Scott loosened his grip and looked into Tessa’s green eyes. He could tell from her eyes that she had no idea she had been gone so long. 

Tessa was searching Scott’s brown eyes for, well, she didn’t know. He was staring at her so she was staring back at him and lost herself. His eyes were usually so playful looking but today they were filled with fear and sadness.

“Was I really gone that long?” she asked in a small, apologetic voice.

“Yes! I was about ready to go looking for you. I was honestly scared something happened to you and I didn’t know which of our routes you would have taken. But I would have checked them all until I found you.” Scott’s eyes filled with tears.

That made Tessa realize that he was serious. She guessed with the run and then the panic attack and then walking home and talking to Holly, the time must have really added up. She heard loud crying coming from the living room.

“Geez, he must be starving. I’m sorry Scott, I really had no idea I was gone that long.”

Tessa and Scott made their way into the living room. As Tessa fed Henry, she filled Scott in on every detail of her time away. 

She saw the look of relief he had on his face when she told him that she didn’t buy the pill she had set out to get. He really did have the world’s worst poker face. She knew that she had made the right decision.

She saw the look of sadness on his face when she brought up the panic attack and the divorce topic. He agreed that they should discuss it further.

She saw the look of delight on his face when she told him about the new neighbours and their children.

And she saw the look of love on his face when she handed Henry over to him for his burping duties.

Sometimes Tessa and Scott didn’t need words to communicate. Their eyes and their faces spoke volumes.


	23. Late Night Skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our ice dancers have date night at the rink. Where else?

Chapter 23: Late Night Skate

Scott was cooking dinner later that night while Tessa sat at the kitchen island, admiring the view.

“Do you want to help me, or are you just a spectator tonight?” Scott winked at Tessa, already knowing the answer.

“I’m fine to watch, unless you need help.”

“Nope, I’m nearly done,” Scott replied with a smile. “So, I was talking to my mom earlier today on the phone…she said we could have some ice time later tonight, if we wanted to leave Henry with her and my dad for a bit. I know it’s been a long time since you’ve been on the ice, but I thought…”  
Scott couldn’t finish his sentence as Tessa had jumped off the bar stool and threw her arms around Scott’s neck.

“YES! I would love to! Thank you! Oh, you have no idea how I’ve been itching to get back on the ice,” she exclaimed as she kissed Scott’s cheek.

“Yeah, I have some idea. You talk in your sleep, T,” Scott said with a big smile.

“Whoops,” she laughed back. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now.”

“You don’t say?”

“Alright, can we eat and then go?” she asked impatiently.

“Are we 5 years old again, Tess? Just relax. There is a class on the ice until 8pm. We can head over to my parents once we’re done here, but you’ll have to wait a bit to lace up.”

“Oh, I’m so excited! I was feeling a bit sad lately about missing the Stars on Ice tour for this year. We’ve been in it for so long, this time of year we should be on tour with our friends.

“I know, T. We grew up and had a baby. That complicates things somewhat. But, I wouldn’t change what we have right now for anything. We can go on tour next year, if you want. We’ve got that standing offer to return anytime. We can bring Henry with, and your mom along to watch him while we’re on the ice?”

Tessa’s face lit up nearly as brightly as when they had won their last Olympic medal. Scott knew a large part of her heart would always remain with ice dance and skating. Until her dying day.

“Yes, I’d like that very much. But only if you want to. I don’t want you to feel you have to, just because I want to. Just like our comeback, we’d both have to be 100% in it.”

Scott didn’t answer, he just smiled at Tessa. She knew what his answer was.

*

Tessa and Scott had just left the Moir’s house and were walking the short distance over to the rink.

“I hope Henry is alright while we’re skating,” Tessa said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

“I’m sure my mom knows how to handle a 2 month old baby, T. She’s had a bit of practice,” Scott joked.

“That’s not what I mean. I know she’ll be fine. It’s more Henry that I’m concerned about. We’ve never left him with your parents before.”

Scott put his arm around Tessa. 

“Tess, we are nearly within spitting distance of the house. It’s not like we’re in another city or something. I’ll keep my phone with me and the volume turned up. I’m sure if there is anything they can’t handle they will either call us or just come over.”

“You’re right. I’m sure I’m worrying for nothing.”

“Yup, but I still love you,” Scott said as he kissed the top of his wife’s head. He held the door open for Tessa as they entered the rink.

The synchro class was just finishing up their skating. Scott and Tessa sat on the bench and laced their skates. They watched the remaining practice, taking in the familiar smell of the arena. Nothing beats home ice.

“Some days I still can’t believe it was over 22 years ago that we started on our journey together,” Scott reminisced.

“It doesn’t feel like it has been that many years in some ways, but looking back at all that we have accomplished, I guess it has been that long,” Tessa said with a smile.

“I wouldn’t have wanted to do this with anyone else, T. I love you so much,” Scott said as he kissed her hand. “Ready to warm up? They’re done.” He nodded towards the skaters exiting the ice.

“Absolutely!” Tessa said with a big smile.

The Olympians stroked around the ice to warm up. Tessa was pleased that she wasn’t too rusty. She had not been on the ice since they found out about her pregnancy last August. Scott had insisted that she stay off the ice and not exert herself. While she rarely fell on the ice, he knew how clumsy she could be off the ice and didn’t dare risk any type of fall while she was carrying their child.

“Any music requests, Virtch?” Scott asked as he pulled out his phone.

“Valse Triste and Umbrellas of Cherbourg to start? You pick some too.”

Scott added Long Time Running and some non-program songs to the line up, including a few Hall and Oates songs to surprise Tessa with when they came up in the playlist for the night.

They skated and danced on the ice for nearly an hour before Scott’s phone rang. Both were out of breath and thoroughly exhausted from movements neither had done in quite some time, they welcomed the break.

“Hello?” he paused to listen. “Yup, come on over.”

Tessa had a concerned look on her face as Scott put his phone back in his pocket.

“Henry?” she asked.

“Yup, he feels that he’s missing out on this amazing skate we just had and is making it loudly known.”

“Aww, poor little man. Misses his Mom and Dad,” Tessa pouted.

“Twice more around the rink before they get here? Just us?” Scott asked hopefully.

“I’d love that,” Tessa grinned. But then I’m going to collapse on the ground for a bit.”

The look of terror on Scott’s face made her add, “Just kidding, I won’t really collapse. Sorry, poor choice of words.”

“Good, you know I’d never push you to do something if you feel your body can’t…if you’re done…”

Tessa wrapped her arms around Scott’s neck and whispered in his ear, “Skate me.” Scott knew what she meant and placed his hands on her hips. He pushed and pulled both of them lazily around the ice. Just the sound of their blades and their rapid breathing filling the rink. 

“What would you say to us making this a weekly date night?” Scott asked as they finished their last lap.

“I’m in, but you might have to clear that with Henry…” Tessa nodded her head towards Joe and Alma as they stood at the boards holding their little grandson.

They skated over to exit the rink, hand in hand. 

“He stopped crying the second we walked through the main doors, you know,” Alma grinned at her son and daughter in law.

“Of course he did!” Scott gave Henry a tiny gentle high five. “That’s our boy!”

*

Two months later

*

Scott and Tessa had enjoyed their weekly date night skates. Both felt good about having that set time in the week to reconnect together on the ice. Just them. Just for fun. No pressure, no set schedule or music selections to listen to on repeat.

They were just finishing a stationary lift, a simple turn with his chin on her chest. Tessa had her head back as he spun her around. He placed her down on the ice and she immediately doubled over.

“Tess!” Scott cried out.

“Owww, something is wrong Scott,” she moaned, pain searing through her body.

“Where? Your shins? Can you stand up?”

“No…sharp pains…in my abdomen…owww…no I can’t move.”

Tessa was very pale. Scott scooped her up off the ice and carried her over to the bench. 

“Did you pull a muscle or not that kind of pain?” Scott asked as he rubbed her back. “Here, lay down,” Scott helped her lie flat on the bench.

“No…not a muscle. Deeper. Appendix maybe? Owww…I don’t know…” her voice trailed off. The room was getting dark. She felt like she was falling asleep.

“Tessa! Stay with me!”

She opened her eyes but felt the pull of darkness again.

“Tessa, don’t you dare close your eyes, I’m going to call 911. You have to stay with me…”


	24. Part Of Me Is Ready To Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa fades in and out of consciousness.   
> She has another lengthy hospital stay.  
> Part of her is ready to give up on life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is personal. Shout out to the real Nurse Erin ;)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a very long, 5000 word chapter. I felt it needed to be flushed out all together. If you don’t like hospitals in real life (it goes into some details you might want to avoid if you are squeamish), maybe skip this one…sorry. But Nurse Alyssa is back! I know some of you will read this chapter regardless, so thank you for humoring me while I get this out of my system. We’ll move back to fluffy after this.

Chapter 24: Part Of Me Is Ready To Give Up

The room was getting dark. She felt like she was falling asleep.

“Tessa! Stay with me!”

She opened her eyes but felt the pull of darkness again. Her body felt heavy. She couldn’t move.

“Tessa, don’t you dare close your eyes, I’m going to call 911. You have to stay with me…”

Scott was on the phone with the 911 operator. He wasn’t sure what was wrong, but Tessa’s fainting was freaking him out. He can’t lose her. Not now. Not ever.

“Oh, she’s sitting up now. Yes, I’ll stay on the line,” Scott said into the phone.

“Tessa? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think so. I think I passed out?” Tessa said quietly as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

“You did! You scared me!”

“I’m sorry, Scott.”

“It’s okay, sweetie, it’s okay. Can you walk?”

Tessa nodded. Scott helped Tessa to her feet. He had removed her skates while she was out. She held onto his arm firmly as they slowly walked to the main doors of the building.

Well, it can’t be that bad if she made it out under her own steam, Scott thought to himself. He kept one eye on Tessa the whole way. He could tell she was still in pain or discomfort. But she insisted she was okay to walk. She had always been one to push through.

“Scott…” she said urgently. “I think I’m going to throw up.”

He quickly grabbed the trash can that was sitting next to the doorway, thankfully containing her mess.

“Yeah, she’s vomiting now,” he told the operator over the phone.

“Tess, the ambulance will be here right away. Just hang on, babe.”

“I just need some fresh air, can we go outside Scott?”

“Sure, T.” Scott helped her outside and sat her on the bench in front of the arena.

Tessa could feel the rocks from the gravel pathway pressing into her legs. That’s weird, she thought. How did I get on the ground.

“Tessa! Can you hear me?” Scott begged.

“She fainted again,” he said to the operator, thankful she had stayed on the line with him, as he was so panicked. He needed a calm voice to hold himself together for Tessa.

*

“Where am I? Why am I moving?” Tessa whispered.

“Welcome back, you’re at the hospital now. I’m just rolling you into a room. You’ve been fading in and out of consciousness, hang tight the nurse will be here to check you over in a minute,” the paramedic explained.

“Okay, I won’t go anywhere,” she replied.

He chuckled at her response. “Good, I don’t think you’re in any condition to be hoping off this gurney right now, Mrs Virtue-Moir.”

She lifted her hand to her face, it felt tight. Someone had inserted an IV line at some point. The tape was itchy. Tessa felt the room go dark again.

“Mr Moir?” an emergency room doctor said as he entered the curtained room.

“We’re going to run a series of tests. From the symptoms your wife had given you, is it possible that she is pregnant?”

“Oh, no. I don’t think so. She’s exclusively breastfeeding our son right now and we’ve been using protection.”

Then the light bulb went off in Scott’s head.

“Wait. Yes, there was once about two months ago. We didn’t…I mean…She thought she. Oh, fuck. Sorry. Sorry.” Scott waved his hands apologetically for his use of language at the doctor. “I guess she could be pregnant?”

“Well, we’ll check for that just in case and I’ve ordered an abdominal ultrasound.”

“You don’t think it’s her appendix?” Scott asked.

“That’s why we’re running tests, to see what we can rule out. I’ll let you know when I get the results.”

*

“Mr Moir?” the doctor returned to the room. “Oh, nice to see you awake again, Mrs Virtue-Moir. How are you feeling?”

“To be honest? Like shit.”

“Well, I appreciate the honesty. I’ve gone over the test results and the ultrasound gave us a definite picture of what’s happening to your body right now. You have a ruptured fallopian tube, it appears to have been an ectopic pregnancy. You have internal bleeding right now and we need to get you down to the operating room right away.”

Scott’s head was spinning. It was a good thing he had been sitting, or he would have also passed out.

“What?” Tessa asked in disbelief. “I don’t… wait, what does this mean?”

“We won’t know until we get in and take a look.” Another doctor had entered the room. “Hi, I’m Doctor Eiriksson,” the young female doctor said as she put a hand gently on Tessa’s arm.

“I’ll be the OBGYN to perform your surgery. I understand that you have a lot of questions right now. We’ll try for a laparoscopic surgery first, just three small incisions on your abdomen. They will heal up nice and be hardly noticeable afterwards.”

Tessa’s face was blank with shock. She could not process what was happening right now. Her head felt light and fuzzy. She just nodded at what Doctor Eiriksson was telling her. Surgery? Shit. Should have bought that pill. How did I not know that I was pregnant though? This is like one of those crazy tv shows. Shit.

Tessa signed the release forms that were shoved in front of her and she was wheeled off to get prepped for surgery. 

She was eerily calm. Her anxiety should have been through the roof. Maybe it was the blood loss. Or the dream-like state she felt like she was floating in. Or the disbelief of this whole situation. Her body was failing her again. Maybe this was how her life ends. Laying on a bed. In a hallway. Outside the operating room.

“Theatre 2,” Tessa heard someone say as her bed began to be wheeled down the hallway.

“Tessa? I’m going to place this mask over your face. I want you to breath like normal and count backwards from 10. Okay?” 

Tessa nodded. She only got to 8 and was asleep.

She woke up to the sound of laughter. Her eyes were heavy. Her body heavier. She couldn’t move. She looked around and saw monitors.

“Sleeping beauty is awake. How are you feeling?” the recovery room nurse asked.

Tessa tried, but she couldn’t move her mouth to answer.

“That’s okay, dear,” the nurse said.

*

When Tessa woke up again, her eyes were no longer heavy. She panicked at first, not remembering where she was.

The nurse must have sensed this as she came over and said, “You’re in the recovery room, dear. You had surgery and are doing fine. We’ll be moving you upstairs shortly. We’re just waiting on a room.”

Tessa’s mind was racing. She was trying to process everything that happened in the last, what? Hour? Several hours? She had no idea how much time had elapsed and she desperately needed to relieve the pressure she had in her breasts.

A porter finally arrived to wheel her upstairs to a room, and she was transferred over to a bed. There was a flurry of nurses moving around her, cleaning iodine off her body and checking her vitals. Her brain was still not processing the things they were telling her. She knew it was probably important. Why was Scott not here. He should be here to listen for her. To take notes or something.

“Scott?” she managed to get out, just barely above a whisper. Her throat was so dry and scratchy.

“Is that your husband? He said he was going to get your son and he’d be right back.”

Tessa nodded.

The nurses left her room and she just laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. A sight she had seen before. Counting ceiling tiles. That always passed the time, she thought sarcastically. 

The sounds of crying startled her from her thoughts. Henry! Tessa felt a sense of panic wash over her as she saw Scott enter her hospital room, holding their crying son in his arms.

The crying stopped as soon as Henry saw his Mama.

“When did he last eat?” Tessa quizzed Scott in her raspy voice. That was the first and only thing that came to mind.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been warming the milk you had stored in the freezer. He’s been eating. But I think he missed his Mama,” Scott replied sadly.

Tessa held out her arms to take Henry.

“Are you sure, Tess?”

“Please. I’m bursting here and need to get rid of this milk.”

“I figured as much. I brought your pump and supplies too,” Scott said as he placed the familiar black bag beside her bed.

Tessa continued to hold out her arms, tears forming in her eyes.

“I just want to hold my baby,” she said as the tears started falling. The gravity of the entire situation was hitting her like a ton of bricks.

“Tess, I don’t know what kind of medications you were given. Maybe it’s not safe for Henry to breastfeed just now.”

Doctor Eiriksson entered the room just then, and Tessa put her arms back down and wiped the tears from her face.

“Can my wife breastfeed our son? Is it safe? Or should she pump?” Scott blurted out before either of the women could open their mouths. Always to the rescue.

Doctor Eiriksson flipped quickly through Tessa’s chart, that she was holding in her hands. “Yes, she was given a dosage of morphine a while ago, but that’s fine. Go ahead, I’ll give you a minute to get settled then we’ll go over your surgery.”

Tessa winced in pain as she tried to move her body to a more comfortable upright position. 

“Babe, do you want to just feed him laying down? That’s probably easiest for you right now.”

Tessa slid back down into the bed and nodded at Scott. He gave Henry to her and she sighed loudly at the relief she knew was coming.

“So,” began Doctor Eiriksson, “we initially began with the three laparoscopic incisions. Those were stitched closed with dissolving sutures. Unfortunately we were unable to proceed with that due to the scope of the damage and internal bleeding. We had to make a six inch long incision along your bikini line. It has been stapled shut, we’ll remove those in a few days. We gave you two units of blood during the surgery, to replace what you lost. We’ll need to get you on an iron supplement, I’ll write you a prescription for that. You have a JP drain inserted, it will continue to drain off the excess fluid in your abdomen. A nurse will empty it as required,” the doctor paused, and she looked at Tessa and Scott. Both had wide blank eyes. 

She continued, “well, the bad news is that we had to remove your right fallopian tube as it was severely damaged. The good news, is that we were able to leave your ovary in tact. The fetus looked to be about 8 weeks gestation. I’m sorry for your loss,” she paused for a moment for the sentiment to register with Tessa and Scott. “However, give yourself a few months of recovery and rest, and then you can start trying again. Pregnancy is certainly still possible, if that’s what you want to do. The remaining fallopian tube will take over. Do either of you have any questions?”

Tessa’s eyes were glazed over. Her face was emotionless. Scott knew she had shut down and was not processing any of this. He didn’t even want to be processing any of this. His stomach felt sick. This was all too much and so unexpected. No one prepares to hear this kind of news. No one should have to hear this kind of news.

“How…how long do I need to stay in the hospital?” Tessa managed to blurt out. She really had not heard anything the doctor had told her. She just wanted to go home and forget this nightmare had happened. Maybe this was all just a really horrible dream and she could just wake up.

“All being well, I should be able to discharge you on Monday. You’ll need to do a 6 week follow up appointment with me at my office. Here’s my card, please call as soon as you get home to set up an appointment, as they fill up quickly. Any other questions?”

Tessa and Scott shook their heads, both at a lost for words.

“I know that it is a lot to digest right now. I’ll be around once more to check on you before I’m off for today. If you think of anything, we can discuss it later.” Doctor Eiriksson said and then she left the room.

Once they were alone, Scott broke down crying. “Oh, Tess, I’m so sorry, babe. I feel I’m responsible for this mess you’re in.” He scratched his fingertips nervously through his hair. 

“No.” she responded flatly. “We won’t point blame on this one. Neither of us are responsible. This is just life throwing us a curveball. Or maybe teaching us a hard lesson. We’ll get through this.” Her emotions were completely turned off. She felt so numb.

Henry knew his Mama was hurting in the worst possible way, she was holding him so tightly. He didn’t dare complain. He had missed her so much. He’d take all the snuggling she would offer before his Daddy had to take him home. He really just wanted to stay in his Mama’s arms to help her feel less sad.

Tessa could feel Henry fidgeting in her arms and she loosened her grip. He was trying to get into his favourite snuggle spot. She felt horrendously guilty for being away from him for so long. And she felt nauseous at the fact that she could have died.

Scott had laid his head down on the bed beside Tessa’s arm. She could tell from the way his body was moving up and down that he was still crying, his sobs muffled by the bed sheets.

“You saved my life, Scott,” Tessa whispered to him.

Scott raised his tear-stained face. “What?” he asked, puzzled by what she said.

“Just what I said…You. Saved. My. Life.” She made sure to enunciate each word to get her point across, but her face remained stoic.

Scott shook his head no. “I didn’t…”

“You did. If this had happened while I was alone and unable to call for help, I know I wouldn’t be sitting here right now. Holding our son. Our future together in front of us.”

“Don’t. Please don’t talk like that, Tess.”

“It’s a sobering thought. Life is fragile. We never really know when it’s our time to go.”

“Stop. Please Tessa. We’re going to live until we’re in our 90s, we’ll spend our nights together watching Jeopardy and eating pie. Today was not your time. You’ve gone through so much, you don’t deserve to die yet. You are owed a long life for all the hardships you have had to endure.”

Their deep conversation was interrupted by a nurse coming into the room.

“Hello!” she said in a chipper voice as she walked through the door. “Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get you out of bed and moving around.” The nurse looked at Tessa and then at Scott. Then back at Tessa and again at Scott. She cleared her throat. “My name is Erin, I’ll be here for the next few hours. And who is this handsome little fellow?” She knelt down to take a look at Henry.

Henry turned his head to look at Erin and offered up his best baby smile at her.

“Oh! I think my heart just melted. He is the world’s cutest baby!”

That comment lightened the mood in the air significantly. A smile broke out on both Tessa’s and Scott’s faces. One that had been absent for the last several hours.

“We like to think so, but we’re slightly biased,” Scott said, puffing up his chest like the proud Dad he was. “His name is Henry.”

“Aww, I love the name! Handsome Henry! Well if he could hang out with Dad for a while, I need to get Mom up and moving and check her vitals. I won’t be too long. You’re welcome to stay while I work.”

Erin was secretly fan-girling on the inside. She didn’t have a good enough excuse to leave the room to dance around for joy, so she kept her composure, as hard as it was. What luck was she having today; green lights all the way to work, a good parking spot, no one ate her yogurt cup that she accidently left in the staff fridge, and now her most favourite ice dancers were sitting right in front of her. Hot damn! She did consider for a moment asking one of the other nurses to take over, but she decided she felt comfortable enough with the minimal procedures she had to do, that this shouldn’t be too awkward. Tessa Virtue is just a regular person, after all. Okay, a regular person who also happens to be a famous figure skater with five Olympic medals. Okay, focus on the task at hand, Erin.

She helped Tessa stand up and advised her use the washroom, averting her eyes when she saw Tessa’s gown was gaping open in the back. Don’t look at her bum, Erin.

When Tessa came out of the washroom, Erin was holding out a hospital robe for her.

“Thank you,” Tessa said, with slight embarrassment. She knew she couldn’t hold all of her gown closed at the back and steady herself as she walked. Being a hospital patient has got to be one of the most humbling and humiliating experiences. Tessa has logged more hospital hours than she’d care to count. But she’s always grateful for the thoughtful and kind nurses.

“All right, you should try to get some rest. Well, as much rest as one can get in a hospital. Either myself or Kerry will be back later to check your drain and vitals. Are you in any pain? I can get you something now if you need?”

“It’s not bad. Just two regular strength ibuprofen would be great, thank you.” Tessa was lying. She really wanted a triple dose of morphine or something to knock her right out. But she didn’t want to compromise Henry’s milk. She’s held her own under worse pain. She would just block it out.

Erin nodded and returned a few moments later with a small paper cup holding the pills and a fresh pitcher of water.

“Breakfast will be brought around in a few hours, sorry it won’t be fancy, post surgery.”

“She likes toast,” Scott said from the corner of the room as he winked at Tessa. “So don’t worry about getting fancy for Tess.”

*

Erin was heading for her break. She grabbed her phone and opened up a new text conversation.

Erin: Yo! I know my head would roll so fast if anyone found out I’m telling you this

Alyssa: DISH IT

Erin: Our ice favs are in my ward right now 

Alyssa: SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Alyssa: Wait, why? 

Alyssa: Ok don’t answer that

Alyssa: OMG everything ok?

Erin: All good now 

*

Shit. Erin has less self-control than I do, Alyssa thought to herself after reading that text conversation over for the eighth time. She couldn’t believe her cousin was also having a Tessa and Scott interaction in the hospital. Alyssa sighed loudly. “I sure hope everything is okay for them!”

*

The next few days passed quickly, well as quick as they can while being stuck in a hospital bed. Scott and Henry spent most of the day sitting with Tessa as other family members filtered in and out, providing a much-needed distraction. Tessa was beginning to think she could open up her own floral shop with the amount of flowers currently sitting in her hospital room.

“Scott? I was thinking…”

“Uh-oh, that line usually means trouble,” Scott joked as he smiled at his wife.

“No, no. I was thinking maybe you could take some of these flowers to the other rooms? Ones that don’t have any flowers yet. And the nurses station too? While I appreciate that everyone has brought flowers for me, I think it would be better to spread the cheer around.”

“That’s my Tessa, always thinking of everyone else. Of course I can do that for you. Anything for my love.” He placed a kiss on the top of her head. “I suppose I should leave the tulips and peonies here,” he winked.

“Please,” she smiled. “Thank you, Scott. I love you.”

*

Doctor Eiriksson arrived at 9am on Monday morning, as promised, and started going over Tessa’s chart. “Your JP drain looks good, so that can come out this morning. I’ll get a nurse to come in for that, and to pull out the staples too. The incision looks good. How have you been feeling?”

“Overall, not too bad. Standing, moving, coughing and laughing all hurt like hell though.”

The doctor nodded. “Also no heavy lifting or driving for six weeks. You need time for the incision to heal. Did you have any questions?”

Tessa shook her head no.

“I’ll go find a nurse and I’ll be back shortly with some further instructions and prescriptions for you.”

Tessa was secretly relieved when she saw Erin enter the room.

“Looks like you’re going home today! Lucky you!” Erin said with a big grin. “I’m going to pull your JP drain first.”

Erin started to pull on the drain tube, but it wouldn’t budge. Erin scowled. 

“That’s strange, it should just pull right out.”

She tugged again. Nothing.

“Okay, I’m going to get someone else to try. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Tessa had a look of confusion and fear on her face.

Erin saw this and put her hand on Tessa’s shoulder and offered a sympathetic smile. “It’s okay, sometimes another pair of hands will do the trick. Just hang tight I’ll be right back. It will be fine.”

Tessa had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Also, she was nervous about feeling the staples being pulled out. She shuddered.

Erin returned with another nurse and Doctor Eiriksson. The other nurse tried pulling on the drain tube and no luck. Next the doctor tried.

“I’m sorry, she said. It’s like it’s stuck on something. I’m going to pull a little bit harder. Take a deep breath.”

Tessa closed her eyes and held her breath.

SNAP

“Oh. That is not supposed to happen.”

Tessa flung open her eyes and saw Doctor Eiriksson holding half of the drain tube in her hand.

“The drain broke off when I pulled it out. I’m so sorry, Tessa. This has never happened to me before,” she looked and sounded sincerely sorry for what had just happened. “We’re going to have to schedule a second surgery to remove the piece still inside you. We’ll remove your staples while you are put under.”

Tessa closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Trying to process what just happened. She was supposed to be going home today. Not getting her body cut open again. Can this fucking nightmare just end already.

*

Tessa was waking up from her second surgery in four days. Because it wasn’t horrible enough to go through what she did the first time, she had to relive it again, she thought to herself. Her body still heavy and sleepy.

*

Once again, Tessa was laying in her hospital room, staring at the ceiling tiles. She felt numb. She’d have to wait out a few more days of post-op recovery before she would be allowed freedom. Her emotional walls dropped and the tears started flowing. Why do these things keep happening to me, she thought, as she cried herself to sleep. 

*

Wednesday morning rolled around and Tessa was finally going to be discharged from the hospital. She felt tired and weak. There was no way she could sleep properly in the hospital with someone poking or prodding her body every few hours. And to top it off, last night the fire alarm went off accidently at 4am. You know, just for fun. Tessa had been unsure if she should prepare herself to run for her life or not. The nurses were busy running back and forth, figuring out what was going on, so she didn’t want to bother them by asking. So, she paced up and down the hallway, waiting to be told what to do, until the alarm stopped ringing. It’s not like she was going to be sleeping anyways.

*

A week after returning home, Tessa still felt tired and weak. She thought she should be improving every day, but she wasn’t. Every day was more of the same. She was freezing cold all the time and had no energy. Just walking up and down the stairs in the house was exhausting. Scott fussed over her constantly, made sure she spent most of her time resting in bed. He took care of Henry, except for feeding. He did all the cooking and cleaning. Tessa felt guilty about all of the work he was doing while she laid in bed and slept.

Scott came into their room to check up on her. He crawled across the bed and snuggled up beside Tessa.

“How’s my patient feeling?” he asked sweetly and kissed her hand.

“I don’t know, Scott. Something isn’t right. I know my body. I don’t think I should feel so crappy still. And I’m not just talking emotionally. That’s a whole other subject I don’t even want to touch on right now. My energy is just drained. I called and spoke with a nurse at the doctor’s office. She asked me several questions, suggesting the incision might be infected. But it’s not red, it looks fine and I don’t have a fever. So she doesn’t think that’s it. She said my body is just healing and to give it time. Part of me is just ready to give up…”

“TESSA!!” Scott shouted louder than he should have. Henry was napping across the hall. He moved away from Tessa’s side and sat up, taking her hands in his. They locked eyes. Hers sad and his full of anger.

“Don’t you dare ever talk like that again! The Tessa Virtue-Moir that I know doesn’t give up. Yes you’ve been through hell and back. Multiple times. But no matter what, we’re in this together. If you don’t have the strength to go on, you lean on me. I will carry you through this. I never want to hear that you’re giving up. Promise me that, T.”

Tessa broke her eyes away from his. She felt ashamed of what she had said. But it was the truth. She just wanted the happiness she felt she deserved.

“I’m sorry, Scott. I just don’t know what to do. Tell me what I should do.”

“How about we book an appointment with the doctor, just to be on the safe side? I’ll go do that for you right now. Okay?”

“Thank you,” Tessa nodded and gave Scott a small, forced smile.

*

Scott came back to their bedroom a while later with lunch for Tessa. A half order of eggs and toast, as she requested. Scott was worried about her lack of appetite. “So, I called and got you an appointment for tomorrow afternoon. That was the soonest they could squeeze you in.”

“Thanks, Scott. For everything. I do need you to help me through this.”

“Of course, Tess, we’re in this together. I love you and would do anything for you.”

*

Tessa didn’t make it to her appointment the next day. 

She had been up in the middle of the night, feeding Henry, and noticed her incision was leaking fluid. Scott phoned Kate in a panic and asked her to come watch Henry, and then he rushed Tessa to the emergency room.

“Well that’s a rip roaring infection you’ve got,” the tall, lanky ER doctor told her as he pushed on her abdomen, causing more fluid to leak out. “Better out than in,” he joked using his favourite Shrek line. 

Tessa was not amused.

“You’ll need to get set up with an IV, we’ll administer the antibiotics through an IV push,” the doctor advised.

“Can’t I just take pills?” Tessa was confused as to why she needed an IV line.

“No. The antibiotics you need to take right now, to rid your body of this infection, are far too strong to be taken orally. You will need to come back to the hospital twice a day to receive your dose. We’ll leave the IV catheter attached to your hand or arm and cap it, so that it does not need to be inserted each time.”

After the doctor had left the room, Tessa began crying. A loud, ugly cry. She didn’t care who heard it. Scott tried to console her, but he knew she just had to let it out.

*

Tessa spent nearly the next two weeks at the hospital twice a day. At first she had so little energy that she couldn’t even walk the distance from the car up to the outpatient IV therapy clinic in the hospital. Her mom or Scott would push her in a wheelchair. It took a week and a half for her to be able to do that walk herself. The medication was working. After her IV antibiotic treatment was over, she had to continue taking a lower level of antibiotics orally for another week. She was finally on the road to recovery. Physically.

Emotionally was another story. She was having weekly appointments with their new therapist, alone and with Scott. Both had to work through this stormy ordeal they had weathered together. Tessa knew what she…what they had gone through would take some time to process and heal.


	25. Broken Promises, Shattered Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I promised you fluffy fluff. This chapter is the opposite. Next one will be better. Maybe.

Chapter 25: Broken Promises, Shattered Dreams

Tessa leaned back in her lounge chair and closed her eyes, champagne flute half full in her hand. The hot sun of southern France was warming her whole body. Recharging her body in a way she desperately needed. 

Her skin was glistening; beads of sweat lingering along the edges of her white bikini. She had picked it out with him in mind.

The beach was crowded for mid-morning; everyone out enjoying the never-ending July heat wave. People everywhere and a multitude of voices carrying on joyful conversations, yet she was alone.

She felt something brush against her closed eyelid. She moved her free hand up to her face to whisk it away.

She regretted having bought that box of chocolates on her walk to the beach this morning. It was an impulse purchase. Something she rarely did. Everything in her life was planned and executed according to her plan. She knew she couldn’t have eaten them all in one sitting, and the remaining ones were likely melted into tiny pools of dark and light and caramel swirls. Guilt washed over her.

She felt something brush against her cheek. She swatted her hand again, this time with more force.

She didn’t remember the insects attacking her when she was here yesterday.

A warm ocean breeze blew across her face, tickling her nose with the scent of…? What was that smell? She couldn’t place it.

She felt so warm. Almost too warm. She downed the remaining champagne, trying to quench her thirst. Why was there no one here to fetch her another drink.

Something tugged at the back of her hair. She’d had enough! Her eyes flung open to find a pair of eyes looking back at her. So close. Too close. 

“Scott! What the hell?! Why are you so close to my face and oh my god your breath stinks, stop breathing on me! I was having an amazing dream and you ripped it away from me!” Tessa’s voice went from angry to annoyance to sadness in the span of mere seconds.

Whoops. In his desire to get close to his wife he had gone too far. He knew mornings were not her best time of day. It’s just that she looked so beautiful when she was asleep; like an angel. Today he could not resist reaching out to touch and kiss her creamy skin. He’d later blame it on her skin care sponsor.

Tessa stared at Scott with a scowl. “You know we made promises to each other that we didn’t keep.”

“Tessa…”

“No. We should have tried harder,” she paused, glaring into his eyes. “I’m going to shower. Please don’t follow me.”

Tessa got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door a little louder than she should have. She turned the water on for her shower, a little hotter than she prefers. She removed her camisole and tiny lace panties, tossing them on the floor with anger.

She stepped into the shower and closed the door. She watched the steam cover the glass walls, a blanket of fog to hide behind. She let the water scald her skin, hoping to wash away some of her disappointment. She stood still under the spray, letting it hit the top of her head, wetting her long, dark hair. Her dream had not been reality like it should have been. Broken promises and shattered dreams. Now she understood how heartbreaking lyrics like that made it into a song.

Tomorrow was their wedding anniversary. They should have already arrived in southern France. They should have been lying on that beach. Drinking champagne together. Sharing intimate moments in their hilltop rental house just outside of Èze, overlooking the warm, blue waters of the Mediterranean Sea.

But, she was at home. In London. Very much wishing she was in France. Today she would allow herself to pout for a while. Grieve the dream she…they had lost.

*

“Are you feeling better?” Scott asked sliding a mug of coffee in front of Tessa as she sat down at the kitchen island.

“No,” she barked back, without hesitating.

Okay, she needs more time. Back off Moir, Scott thought to himself.

Scott turned back to the stove where the two poached eggs were cooking. He gently ladled them out of the water and put them on a plate, next to her toast. He turned around again and pushed the plate of her favourite breakfast next to her mug.

Tessa winced as Scott kissed the top of her head, and he left the kitchen. She didn’t feel like eating. She wasn’t in the mood. She ate it anyways.

Tessa walked upstairs and found Scott in the nursery. He was getting Henry dressed.

“I’m ready to go,” she said firmly. “I’ll wait for you boys in the car.”

Tessa had a sponsor meeting this morning. She was most definitely not in the mood for this today. But it had been scheduled months ago. Before her surgeries last month. Before the nightmare surrounding all of that had happened. She couldn’t reschedule and she couldn’t quite yet drive. So today she was at the mercy of a group of boardroom executives and Scott’s taxi services. If she could wish away a day, today would be it. She’d have to dig out her best media mask and wear it well today, to hide her true self.

*

“Henry, we need to do something to make your Mama feel better,” Scott said to his son as he took him out of his carseat. “We have several errands to do while she’s at her meeting this morning. You’re going to be on your best behavior for Daddy, right? I need everything to go smoothly today, so put on your cute charming smile.”

*

Scott pulled the car into the parking lot. Tessa was already outside the office building, waiting for him. “Shit,” he said under his breath. He knew she’d be mad that he was 25 minutes later than he was supposed to have been.

Tessa opened the car door and got in. She slammed it shut behind her. “I’m not even going to mention how long I was standing outside, waiting for you. Can we please just go home.” She didn’t even make eye contact with him.

“Tess? I have to tell you something first, before we can leave here. I’ve met someone. Her name is Roxanne. And I'm in love with her."


	26. Roxanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you get FLUFF! I promise by the end you'll be happy :)  
> Just a mini cliffhanger to pull you into the next chapter.  
> Will Tessa agree to Scott's proposal?

Chapter 26: Roxanne

Tessa had been feeling less grumpy by the end of her meeting. The discussions and contract negotiations had gone better than she expected. They gave her nearly everything she asked for in her contract. She loved easy business deals like that. The meeting even ended 5 minutes early. 

She stepped outside of the office building and with a deep breath she drunk in the sweet smells of summer. She leaned against the brick wall of the building, closed her eyes, and turned her face up to the sun. 

The warm sun reminded her of the dream she had woken up from this morning. Damn it, now she was grumpy all over again!

She was once again mad that the promise she had made with Scott had not been kept. They had vowed to return to their honeymoon spot to celebrate their first wedding anniversary. That was to be their gift to each other, she had told him.

"Ideally, we should make this trip every year. But definitely for our first wedding anniversary," Tessa had said to Scott. Really it was just an excuse to get back to her happy place. But he more than agreed. He loved it there too.

However with the immediate unexpected pregnancy, Henry's early arrival and hospital stay, and then the move to London, and her crazy hospital experience, booking the trip had fallen off her radar. Actually, forgotten. Tessa hadn't remembered until last night. She was flipping through her journals from the last year, looking for a note she thought she had made regarding some Tessa Virtue branded product designs for an upcoming meeting. She couldn't find them, but came across an entry that made her cringe.

Our first week in Èze has been magical. Better than either of us imagined. We have complete privacy & anonymity here. We both shut off our phones after we arrived & hid them in the suitcase. There are no external forces putting pressure on us, or anyone asking anything of us. There has been only love, friendship, and happiness. The sex has been decent too ;) This has been the best bubble we have ever had, I can't believe we have another week here! We made a promise to each other last night: that we would return to this same house a year from now. I'd love to make this a yearly trip, but I know after next summer our careers will likely be too busy to commit that far. I don't make promises that I can't keep.

And that's what set her off into her mood. They made a promise to each other and it was broken. As a perfectionist, she doesn't like making mistakes. Breaking a promise to Scott was the penultimate mistake. 

"It's not that big of a deal, T. We can plan the trip right now and take Henry with us, if you want?" Scott had said to her last night as she broke down, sobbing after reading her diary entry to him.

"That's not the point, Scott."

The truth was, Scott had not forgotten the promise they made to each other. He had remembered. It was just that he remembered at times in the last few months that were not practical. 

He thought of it while Tessa was vomiting up her breakfast for the first time and again when they both cried happy tears while she held the pregnancy test in her hand.

He thought of it after she fell asleep against his shoulder one night. Her swollen belly, round like a basketball.

He thought of it while they were in the ambulance, worried about the outcome of the pregnancy and the health of their first child, arriving sooner than planed.

He thought about it as he drove that long drive back to London, alone, the car packed to the brim with their worldly possessions. 

He thought about it when he saw their lives flash before his eyes in that near car accident.

He thought and cried about it when he thought he was losing the love of his life. As she drifted in and out of consciousness he reminded her that they needed to take that trip together yet. She had to stay strong and make it through this so they could book that trip.

He thought about it during both of her surgeries that week. Willing her to make it safely through so he could look into her green eyes and hold her hands once again.

He just always thought about it at the wrong time. And when it was a better time, he didn't know how to approach the subject. He wasn't sure if she forgot or changed her mind. Maybe she didn't really mean what she said that night. He knew her well. He was sure she meant it. Maybe? Surely this wasn't something she'd forget. 

But she had.

Tessa pulled her phone out of her purse. She had been standing against that brick wall for 15 minutes. I'd better move or I'll get a sunburn, she thought. Scott was 10 minutes late. She considered texting him, but maybe he was driving. 

She started pacing back and forth. The more she walked, the grumpier she got. The longer she waited, the more her high heels hurt her feet and shins.

"Damn it, Moir," she said out loud to herself as she saw their car pull into the lot. "30 minutes I waited for you. Your excuse had better be a good one."

Tessa opened the car door and got in. She slammed it shut behind her. “I’m not even going to mention how long I was standing outside, waiting for you. Can we please just go home.” She didn’t even make eye contact with him.

“Tess? I have to tell you something first, before we can leave here. I’ve met someone. Her name is Roxanne. And I’m in love with her.”

Tessa whipped her head up and looked into Scott's eyes. She could not read him. What did he mean he was in love with another woman? 

She tore her eyes away from his as her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't look at him. He had betrayed her. A small, tiny part of her had always been insecure. Always worried when he stayed out a little bit later at the bar than he said he would or forgot to let her know when he had to make a stop on his way home. She worried about everything. She couldn't help it. 

"...and I will take full responsibility for her. Well, what do you think?"

Tessa turned back to look at Scott. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wanted to know what she thought about him falling in love with another woman?!

"How could you do this to me? To us?" she cried as she waved her hand between them and then towards Henry, who was sleeping peacefully in his car seat in the back.

"Tess..."

"No. Don't 'Tess' me. The day before our one-year wedding anniversary and you're telling me that you're in love with another woman named Roxanne? I don't even know how to begin processing that kind of information, Scott. I need to get some fresh air." She took off her seatbelt and began to open the car door when she heard him howling with laughter. 

She wanted to punch him.

“Babe! Did you not hear anything I just said? A dog! A dog, not a woman! I could never love any woman other than you. You are endgame for me, T,” he cupped her chin with his hand and lovingly brushed the tears from her face with his thumb. “You have always been the only one I truly loved. And you know that.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“So, is that a yes?”

“About what?”

“A dog? Tessa! Did you really not hear me?”

“I’m sorry, my brain must have shut off when you said you were in love with another woman.”

“I swear I did not say that.”

“Okay, explain again…please? I promise you have my full, undivided attention.”

“So, I was talking with a buddy of mine yesterday. He takes in dogs that need to be rehomed, for various reasons. Owner surrender, death, whatever. Anyways, we got talking about the dogs in his care and he mentioned he had a new one in the other day and she was a therapy dog. She is trained to provide emotional support for anxiety, depression and so on. Her owner passed away unexpectedly and she needs a new home. Her name, the dog’s name, is Roxanne. She’s a Golden Labrador Retriever. He had me sold at Roxanne and Golden, but I digress. Anyway, Henry and I went to meet her this morning. She is so gentle and calm around him, Tess. I really think that she would be a good addition to our family. Maybe she could give you something that I can’t fully help you with. Anyways, I wanted to take you out to meet her. That is, if you want to. I mean, you’d have to be all in too.”

Tessa just stared at Scott. She didn’t know what to say or how to react.


	27. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated in the car.  
> Tessa meets Roxanne.

Chapter 27: The Meeting

“Scott…I…I…I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? So you don’t want to meet Roxanne?”

“No! I’m sorry for being an idiot and thinking you would leave me for another woman. You know how I get stuck in my head, over-thinking things sometimes.”

“Sometimes, T?”

“Okay, more than sometimes. I overthink and worry and stress about everything. But we’ve talked that nearly to death in our counseling sessions, Scott. You know this about me.” Tessa took a deep breath before continuing. “I apologize for not listening fully to you, and for shutting down, and I’m sorry if I hurt you when I thought you were leaving me. I was wrong. I’m sorry. And I love you.”

“Babe, Tess, it’s okay. Really, it’s okay. I should have led differently into the conversation. That’s on me. I was just so excited it just blurted out of my mouth faster than my brain could process. It came out wrong. I’m sorry for scaring you. I could never leave you, Tessa. My heart would break in a million pieces if I did that to us.”

“Deep down, I do know that, Scott.”

“Kiss and make up?” Scott asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Tessa leaned over and kissed Scott. Hard. She used all of the force built up in her body from that punch she had wanted to give him earlier. She channeled it all into making him forgive her with her lips. She knew it was working when Scott moaned her name.

She pulled away, gasping for air. “I really was being sincere with my apology.”

“I can tell. You’re more than forgiven,” Scott whispered, barely able to string together those words as he leaned forward towards Tessa. Trying to close the gap between them that she had created. She’s gotten him aroused and he needs more. She’s his drug that he just can’t quit.

“Scott…” Tessa whined as his hands start roaming and his lips connect with hers again. “Not here. Not where I just closed a major deal for a second line of my skating gear.”

Scott quickly pulled back and cleared this throat. “What? They took your offer?” Not that he doubted her ability to get what she wanted, but he saw her proposal, and even he thought it was a stretch. “All of it? Everything you asked for?”

“Nearly!” she said with the biggest grin that he had seen in a long time. “A few tiny revisions to roll-out dates and colours, but I was willing to move a bit on those anyways.”

“Oh, Tessa! I’m so proud of you babe!” Scott dove back at his wife and wrapped his arms awkwardly around her for a bone-crushing hug. They were still sitting in the car, after all. “Wow, I still can’t believe it. They didn’t even question the amount you asked for?” He had told her the figure was too high.

“That’s the weird thing, I think I should have asked for more! They didn’t even flinch when they read it. They accepted it without any question!”

Scott’s brain couldn’t put into words how happy he was for her. For them. So he let the brain in his pants take charge. He kissed her again, so hard that she squeaked from his unexpected lunge at her mouth. She relaxed and let his tongue push past her lips as her hands roamed over his body. He was quickly making her forget what she had just said, about not doing ‘that’ in the parking lot.

The ruckus in the front seat had woken Henry up, and he brought the steamy kissing and heavy petting to an end by letting out a hungry cry.

Scott pulled away and groaned, “Way to kill the mood, bud!”

“Sorry, Scott. We let that get a little carried away anyways. Maybe tonight we can pick up where we left off?” Tessa winked as she kissed the palm of his hand.

“Yeah, definitely. That’s all I’m going to be thinking about for the rest of the day now, you know that, right?”

“Of course. It’s exactly why I said that,” Tessa grinned. She knew the power she had over him and enjoyed every minute of it. “I should feed Henry before we leave here. I don’t want to listen to him howl on our drive to…where exactly are we going?” Her grin widened as she got out of the car and moved to the back seat to unbuckle Henry.

“Wait! Is that a yes? You want to meet Roxanne?”

“Well, I think I’m more of a cat person. But yes. I do. I absolutely do. You had me hooked with Roxanne and Golden. That’s kismet, Scott. You know how I feel about things like that.”

“I know. That’s possibly why I included those details into my pitch,” Scott winked at his wife.

If Tessa had a free hand and could reach him, she would have playfully punched Scott in the arm. Sometimes maybe it isn’t such a good thing to know your partner so well.

“Well? Where are we going? Which friend is this?”

“It’s Mike, do you remember him? From hockey? He has an acreage just west of here, in Poplar Hill. It’s not too far. And I thought maybe after we could swing by my parent’s place for dinner? Mom has been sending me nagging text messages again about bringing Henry over for cuddles. If that’s all okay with you?”

“I’m game! As soon as we’re done back here, we can go!”

All three Moirs had smiles on their faces. What a switch from earlier that morning.

*

An hour later the car pulled into the long driveway of Mike’s acreage. Tessa had never been to his place before. She didn’t even recall hearing about him fostering dogs. It did seem to fit his personality though.

The three got out of the car and started walking towards the house. They were instantly greeted by several dogs, all calm. None of them barking excessively or jumping up at them. 

Tessa scanned the area, looking around for which one might be Roxanne. But the only dogs visible were black or brown or a mix of the two colours. She pouted a little. Maybe someone else had already given Roxanne a new home.

“T,” Scott whispered while nudging her with his arm, “watch this…”

Scott stopped walking and sat down on the ground. “Roxanne, I need you,” he said in a normal voice. He didn’t have to yell or shout or even whistle. From around the corner of the house appeared a beautiful golden-coloured dog, trotting quickly towards Scott. She slowed as she approached him and quietly laid down next to him. Scott rewarded her by stroking her on the top of her head.

Tessa just stood there, mouth agape, holding Henry on her hip. “How did you…”

Scott patted the ground next to him, so Tessa sat down too. Roxanne turned her head to look at Tessa. That was all it took. Tessa was sold. 100% all in. She watched Henry flap his chubby arms at Roxanne and her heart melted even more.

“Scott…” she whispered.

“I know, Tess. Come on, let’s go find Mike.” He could tell she was smitten by the sound of her voice. They didn’t need to exchange any more words. Sometimes it is a good thing to know your partner so well.

Scott and Tessa stood up to walk towards the house. Roxanne followed them. She stayed glued to Scott the whole time. He said he needed her, and that was her command to stay with him until she was told otherwise.

Mike had been inside his house, watching the little family through the window. He watched their faces and body language. The command he taught Scott earlier that morning worked perfectly. That was enough for him to know this decision was right on his end, and on theirs. Roxanne had a new family to love.


	28. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been one year of wedded bliss for the lovebirds.  
> Complete with ups and downs and skating.

Chapter 28: Happy Anniversary

Tessa rolled over and looked at the clock on her bedside table. 

7:04am

She stretched her arms above her head, and then realized what the clock had read.

“Oh, no!” she shrieked, and threw the covers off of her body, flew out of bed and ran out of the room.

“Tessa? What’s wrong?” Scott was alarmed to say the least. Tessa doesn’t jump out of bed in the morning. Most mornings he has to literally roll her sleepy body off the bed. She’s never been a morning person. He immediately had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he chased after Tessa.

Tessa sprinted across the hallway and into Henry’s room and to the side of his crib. She placed her palm on Henry’s back and waited for him to breathe. 

She closed her eyes and let out a long shuttered sigh.

“Tess, what’s wrong?” Scott whispered as he ran into the room.

“He’s asleep,” Tessa whispered back.

“And…that’s a bad thing?” Scott was confused.

Tessa shooed her arms at Scott, indicating they leave the room. Scott turned around and walked into the hallway, waiting there for Tessa. She quietly pulled the door to Henry’s room closed. 

“Is he okay?” Scott was concerned as to what all of this commotion had been so early in the morning.

“Yes, he’s fine. The little stinker slept the whole night!” Tessa grinned at Scott. “I put him down after his last feed, just before midnight. He slept the whole night! I think we’ve finally turn a corner on his all-night-buffet eating habits!”

“Finally! We get to sleep all night!” Scott said in a loud whisper as he fist pumped the air. He grabbed Tessa tight and spun her around in the hallway.

“Owww!” she yelped.

Scott quickly put her down and stepped back from her. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s okay,” Tessa grabbed his hand and gave it a kiss on his knuckles. “You just squeezed me too tight and I have to get rid of all this milk before I burst.”

Scott chuckled, “Factory is backed up?”

That earned him a friendly punch in the arm and a snort from Tessa.

“Yes! Now if you’ll excuse me, this factory has work to do. Maybe you could…”

“Bring you coffee?” Scott finished for her, as he placed a kiss on her forehead. “I’d love to, but first…maybe Henry slept all night as our anniversary gift? Happy anniversary, babe,” Scott said as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Maybe he did! Happy anniversary, to you too Scott.” Tessa smiled up at her husband. “You know,” she said, lowering her voice as she ran her index finger over his more than well-defined abs, “I had envisioned different plans for waking you up this morning. I’m sorry I jumped out of bed so quick. I just thought…”

“Shhh, it’s okay. I had wanted to wake you up this morning the same way,” he replied nuzzling his nose into her neck and cupping his hands over her firm butt. “Maybe after you’re finished taking care of that milk, we can meet back in the bed and wake each other up properly?”

Tessa closed her eyes and tilted her head to give Scott’s lips more access to her neck, as they roamed over her skin. “Mmm, yes…okay hurry with that coffee, please.” Tessa broke away from Scott and rushed downstairs to pump. Scott followed close behind her to make their coffee.

*

Henry slept until 8:42am that morning and then entertained himself in his crib for another 20 minutes. More than enough time for his parents to wake each other up. Twice. He felt his tummy was empty, but he was content to just watch the stars hanging from the mobile his mom had hung up for him above the crib. He kicked his chubby legs and the stars moved a little bit. He cooed with content. His mom and dad had been in a good mood yesterday afternoon and that made him feel happy. He kicked his legs and flapped his arms. The stars moved more. He made the stars dance until he was bored. He let out a loud cry and waited. Nothing. He tried a louder, longer cry next. Then he saw his mom’s face peak over the side of his crib and he smiled up at her.

Tessa had rushed into Henry’s room, face flushed but glowing, as she pulled her shirt on over her head while she walked. 

“Hey, Henny bear. You had a big sleep last night, didn’t you? Mama is proud of you for sleeping so good. Did you finally decide you like sleeping?” 

Tessa reached down and picked up Henry. He snuggled into her shoulder and smiled. He liked how she smelled, so comforting.

“Mama’s going to change you and then you can have breakfast. Okay, buddy?”

Henry smiled and cooed at his Mom as she laid him down on his change table.  
Scott was standing in the doorway to Henry’s room, leaning on the doorframe and watching his wife talk to their son. His heart felt so full. Well, there was always room for more little ones to love, but for now, it was full enough.

Tessa turned around when she was finished changing and dressing Henry. She knew Scott was behind her, and smiled at him.

“Can you believe it’s been almost a whole year since we made him, T?”

Tessa shook her head no with a pouty lip. “I also can’t believe it’s been a whole year since we got married. This last year has gone by unbelievably fast. Too fast. I need time to slow down a bit.”

She walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and sat down to nurse Henry. He was famished, but didn’t complain once. He was trying to be on his best behavior today, for his mom and dad’s special day.

Roxanne walked into the room and stood next to the chair. “Hey Roxy. Did you come to warm my feet?” Roxanne laid down on top of Tessa’s feet. She picked up quickly last night that Tessa had icy, cold feet and she was good at warming them.

“Well, it looks like the three of you are set up nicely. Don’t worry about me over here, all alone,” Scott winked at Tessa. “What would you like for breakfast? Did you want to go out, or eat in?”

“Hmmm, I’d love some of your famous chocolate chip pancakes, if you are willing to make those?”

“Of course, anything for you, my love.” Scott smiled and left the room to make breakfast.

*

“So, I have a few things planned for today,” Scott said as they were cleaning up the kitchen. 

Tessa shot Scott a disapproving look.

“I know you said not to do gifts, but these are not exactly gifts.”

“All right, go on. You know I don’t like surprises.”

“I know, I know. So that’s why I’m going to tell you now. So that you can agonize over the details all day. I’m not sure how that’s better?” he laughed at Tessa.

Tessa scowled. “Out with it, Moir.”

“So, I’ve arranged a private, romantic dinner for two.”

“Well that sounds lovely. Do I get to know more details? Who’s taking Henry?”

“Well, if you must know, Miss Nosy Pants, Henry will be dotted over by our mothers. They have helped me secure a table for two in the ultra-exclusive Moir family backyard, under the big maple tree. No media, no fans, no cameras. Just us and some private time. It was a long waitlist and very hard to get in. But I pulled some strings.”

Tessa burst out laughing and wrapped her arms around Scott’s neck. “Oh, Scott! I love you so much. It will be a wonderful dinner and I’m looking forward to it, probably more than you realize.”

“I thought you might appreciate it,” Scott winked at Tessa.

*

The lovebirds were just finishing up their slices of lemon meringue pie for dessert, when Scott cleared his throat. He had seemed more jittery than usual that day, Tessa had noticed. She knew he had something else up his sleeve, and decided to wait it out, even though the suspense was killing her. Roxanne was laying at Tessa’s feet, and she felt brave.

Scott always cleared his throat when he had something big to say and was forming the right words carefully in his head before opening his mouth. Tessa knew this and took full advantage of the situation by cutting in ahead of him.

“Thank you Scott for planning all of this,” she said as she smiled and waived her hand around the backyard. Kate, Alma, and Cara had strung tiny twinkle lights up in the trees and along the back fence, which gave the dark backyard a magical, romantic glow. Tessa and Scott were seated at a small round table under the maple tree. A solitary candle in the middle of the table, to represent one year. Touches of Kate were evident everywhere, Tessa noticed. From the white linens to her grandma’s heirloom dishes and crystal wine glasses. Soft, instrumental music played in the background, she recognized it as something her mom often played at home.

“It is very romantic and private, and you are a thoughtful, wonderful husband. The best husband I have ever had,” she joked and waited for him to laugh.

No response.

“Earth to Scott? Hello? Scott?”

“Oh, sorry, T. I was trying to find the right words to discuss something with you. I guess I tuned out there for a minute. What did you say?” Scott reached across the table to take Tessa’s hand.

She was very concerned about what he could possibly have to say to her that was so important that he felt he needed just the right words to approach the subject.

“I was telling you how much I loved this evening. What’s wrong, my dear, just tell me,” Tessa gripped Scott’s hand harder and reached down under the table to pet Roxanne. She searched his eyes, looking for an answer before he spoke, but she couldn’t guess what it was that he could be so worried about asking her.

Scott took a deep breath. “I know it may come with mixed emotions for you, but would you like to step back onto the ice with me after we are done our dinner? You can think about it for a bit, if you need to. I have our skates in the car, if you would like to go, but no pressure. It’s okay if you are not ready, I would completely understand,” he said really quickly, to just get it out and in the open.

He stared into her eyes to gage her reaction.

He wasn’t sure that she would feel physically ready, it had been not quite 6 weeks since her surgeries. 

He wasn’t sure that she would feel emotionally ready either. He knew it would cause her some tears to be back on their home ice today, for a multitude of reasons. She had not been back since the ambulance had whisked her away that night. It was the place they had first met and fell in love with skating and with each other. It was the place he had proposed to her on one knee, which was the reason they were celebrating tonight: their first wedding anniversary.

The Ilderton rink was laced through their hearts with many passes. Knotted and intertwined so tight it would forever leave the best of imprints on them. Laced with joy and now sadness.

Tears filled Tessa’s eyes. “Oh, Scott,” was all she could get out before the sobbing took over and she could no longer form together the words to respond.

Scott stood up and walked around the table to stand beside Tessa. He held out his hand to her and she accepted. He pulled her to a standing position and then into a giant hug. “I love you so much, Tessa. I don’t want to put you through any pain tonight. If you don’t want to, it’s okay, sweetie. Please don’t cry. I didn’t mean to make you upset. Can you breathe with me?”

Tessa’s gasps for air softened as they synched their breathing and heartbeats. Scott noticed it took longer than usual for her to relax. He almost regretted asking her to skate with him tonight.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Yes, I want more than anything to be on the ice with you. I know I’ll cry, but please know that I wouldn’t want to skate through those tears with anyone else but you. I know you can pull me through this emotional pain, just as you have carried me through physical pain. We’re in this together. I love you so much, Scott.”

“Thank you Tessa, it means a lot to me to hear you say that. I love you too. So very much.”

*

Scott had laced up his skates and stepped out onto the ice first. He waited at the boards for Tessa to join him. She had tied her skates three times now. He knew she was nervous and stalling.

“Just take a deep breath, Virtch. You’re going to have to just rip the bandaid off and get over here. I know you can do it, I’ll be right beside you.”

Tessa looked up at Scott. Her face already soaked with tears. She stood up and walked slowly to the edge of the ice. She looked at Scott’s outstretched hand. She paused for a minute and then took the plunge. They skated very slowly around the outside of the boards. Scott wasn’t sure if the movements would hurt her at all. He knew their complicated lifts were out of the question. But simple laps should be okay. 

“How are you feeling? Any pain? If anything hurts, we’ll stop right away. Don’t push yourself, T.”

“I’m okay so far. I promise I won’t over do it. I am having flashbacks of that night though. Maybe we can talk through that a bit?”

They skated slow laps and talked. Eventually the conversation moved away from her ectopic pregnancy and onto other things like Henry and Roxanne. Scott knew she was working through her emotional pain and was proud of her.

Scott pulled Tessa to centre ice and stopped. He looked into her eyes, his hands clasped behind her back. Her hands behind his. “Back in October of 2018, our 21st anniversary of skating together, I asked my best friend to marry me. Right here. Centre ice at the Ilderton rink. Where our lives together began.”

“I remember,” Tessa replied softly. “I knew it was coming, you had been so nervous that day. I’m surprised you were able to wait and didn’t just blurt it out at breakfast. You knew that I would say ‘yes’, right? That never even should have been a doubt in your mind.”

“There was a tiny bit of doubt, I guess. I just wanted it to work out perfectly. And seeing as how we’re standing here now, celebrating our first wedding anniversary, I’d say it did all work out,” he grinned at Tessa and leaned into her, closing the gap between them. Their lips found each other just as their hands always had when on the ice. Their bodies moved in perfect synch with one another, as if the ice was the magical substance that gave them all of their powers and fluidity.


	29. A Little Fun Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is not an important thing. It's everything.  
> -Michael J. Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but sickly sweet chapter :)

Chapter 29: A Little Fun Between Friends

Scott and Tessa exited the Ilderton rink after their anniversary skate, hand in hand. It was a short walk back to his parents’ house, but Tessa wished it was just a bit longer. She walked as slow as she could, Scott noticed that she kept pulling back on his hand to slow him.

“Scott?” she asked pensively.

Scott stopped walking and turned to look at his wife, worried that something was wrong. Her voice sounded…sad?

“What’s wrong Tess? Are you okay?” Scott tried to read her eyes. They were ready to spill over with tears.

“Yeah, no, I’m fine. I’m just thinking…about last time we left the rink together it was in an ambulance. I’m glad this time we walked out hand in hand, and it’s under better circumstances, you know?”

“Oh, Tess,” he wrapped his strong arms around her petite frame and nuzzled his face into the side of her neck. “Me too, T. Me too.”

Tessa sobbed into his shoulder, releasing more of her pent up sadness and anger from the incident. Tonight had been so emotionally draining.

“Tessa?” Scott asked when her sobbing had lightened. He was glad she was letting it all out. He knew she stuffed those feelings down deep and she was a happier person without it all boiling inside of her.

“Yeah, I’m okay, Scott,” she whispered.

Scott lifted his head and looked into Tessa’s eyes. They glistened with tears in the dark sky, lit by the overhead lights of the parking lot.

He started to speak softly while staring into her eyes, and Tessa joined in by the second verse, saying the words with him as she gazed into his eyes:

“It's been a long time running  
It's been a long time coming  
It's well worth the wait  
You were worth the wait.  
Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day”

“Our wedding vows…” Tessa whispered to Scott. “I love you so much, Scott.”

“Yes, babe, and I love you too. We said those vows to each other one year ago today and I still mean every single word. No matter what, we’re in this together, and no matter what, I love you.”

Tessa leaned up to kiss Scott, their lips joining as one. Softly at first, as their hands moved slowly across each other’s backs and arms. Soft turned into hunger, as they were both moved by the sentiment of their re-spoken vows and remembering the passion of their wedding night.

A long drawn-out wolf whistle and a “wooooohoooo” cheer quickly ended the kiss.

Scott whipped his head around to find out where the noise had come from. 

“Sometimes it’s a curse being in a town that is mostly populated with Moirs,” he laughed. “Charlie! Cara! Is that you?!” he shouted up towards the night sky.

They heard rustling in the trees and giggling. “Oh those two are gonna get it when I catch them,” he joked to Tessa.

Tessa was also giggling at this point, “Come on,” she said, pulling on his arm as they started to run towards the house.

By the time they reached the house, Charlie and Cara were seated on the couch inside the Moir’s living room. Both panting heavily, and obviously out of breath.

Scott gave them both a glare and stuck his tongue out. 

“Kids,” Alma said firmly. “It would be nice if you acted your age…but at the same time, I wish you never grow out of this banter. It keeps me young,” she smiled as she left the room. 

Kate nodded and followed Alma, putting her hand on her daughter’s shoulder for a moment. She noticed her red eyes and tear-stained face. Tessa gave her mom a small smile and a nod, and Kate knew everything was okay.

As the two mothers reached the kitchen, Kate broke the silence. “Watching those four run into the house like that…it took me back a good 20 years. In some ways it seems like yesterday…” Kate’s voice trailed off.

Alma turned to Kate and nodded. “I’m so glad we have been on this journey together, Kate. I couldn’t have asked for a better friend. I’m also glad that my knuckle-head son finally got his wits about him and asked your daughter to marry him. To use their vows, it was a long time coming.”

Kate grinned at Alma and embraced her in a warm hug. 

“Yes!” she laughed. “I was beginning to think we would have to hold a marriage intervention and do the proposal ourselves!”

*

Back in the living room, Scott and Tessa were snuggled up together in the arm chair while Scott grilled Charlie about how much he had overheard of their conversation.

“Enough to vomit a little in my mouth,” Charlie joked.

Scott tossed a throw pillow at Charlie, hitting him square on the side of the head.

“Boys…” Tessa warned. She turned to Cara. “Thank you for all of your help tonight, Cara. That was sweet of you to offer to help our moms with the decorating and cooking.”

“You’re welcome, it was fun. Plus I got to have some snuggles with my adorable little baby cousin. So I may have had an ulterior motive,” she winked at Tessa.

“Why are you here anyways, Chucky” Scott asked his big brother.

“I had to drop off some tools I borrowed from dad. When Cara asked me if I wanted to spy on you dorks, I couldn’t resist the offer,” he grinned.

Tessa heard crying coming from down the hall. “Oh, I think someone is calling for his daddy,” she said as she nudged Scott with her elbow.

Scott maneuvered himself out from under Tessa’s body and kissed her forehead.

“You know exactly what he wants, and I don’t have any of it to offer. But I’ll change him for you and then you can take over.” Scott said with a smirk and left the room.

“Well, I should be heading out. It was nice hanging with you tonight, Cara. And T-Bone, you keep my little bro in line, alright?” He ruffled Tessa’s hair like she was still a little kid. 

“Always do, Big C,” she replied as she smiled up at him. She loved how they had been, and still are, one big blended family.

Charlie made a stop by the room Scott was in, changing Henry. He stood in the doorway watching, Scott’s back was turned towards him. It made his brotherly heart burst with pride that his little Scottie finally grew some balls and married Tessa. He listened to Scott talk so softly to Henry. Charlie had always known that Scott would be a great father one day. He had always been so kind and gentle to his own three kids. He coughed, to get Scott’s attention.

Scott turned around, “You going home?”

“Yeah, I had better before Nicole texts me again. I should help with getting the kids to bed.”

“Alright, it was nice to see you tonight. Are we still on for beers next week?”

“Of course. And Scott, I can’t say this enough. I’m proud of you, brother. You’re a good man. Took you a damn long time, but you’ve done good.”

“Thanks, man. Here, catch,” Scott replied and quickly tossed Henry’s rolled up diaper at Charlie. 

“You’re a shit-head, in more ways than one,” Charlie laughed as he held up the little diaper. “See-ya later!”


	30. Seasons - Part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moirs begin moving through new seasons of life

**Chapter 30: Seasons – Part 1**

 

**August 20, 2020**

 

“Scott? Did you see this package from Mike Babcock?” Tessa was shaking the box sitting on the kitchen counter. Scott walked into the kitchen to join Tessa.

 

“Yeah, courier dropped it off while you were out at Pilates. Did you want to join us for a walk?”

 

Tessa looked over at Scott. He had a grey baby carrier strapped to the front of his body, Henry gleefully seated inside, waiting to go for his walk with Roxanne and his Dad.

 

“You make my ovaries ache, Scott,” Tessa swooned at her husband.

 

Scott raised one eyebrow at his wife. Was she ready to start trying for another baby? He was always ready, but she was worth the wait, he wasn’t going to pressure her. His poor wife had been to hell and back, he could never ask her to tempt fate again. It had to be her decision.

 

“No, I’m not ready yet. But the sight of you right now, with Henry, phew!” she replied, fanning herself. “I am on the verge of being convinced…or even just getting some practice sessions in, for when I am ready, would be okay with me,” Tessa smirked.

 

“If you like what you see, that could easily be arranged, I don’t mind practice sessions at all!” Scott winked at Tessa and kissed the top of Henry’s head. “So, are you going to open the box, or just stare at your sexy husband?” he finished, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“It’s addressed to all of us…”

 

“Go ahead, my hands are full,” Scott said pointing at his body.

 

Tessa ripped the brown paper off and opened the box.

 

“Oh, Scott, look!” Tessa gasped.

 

She held up a tiny Toronto Maple Leafs jersey, on the back was written Moir and the number 20, Henry’s date of birth.

 

Tears formed in Tessa’s eyes. “Such a sweet gift from Babsy and Maureen,” she said to Scott.

 

They had mailed them a gift when Henry was born too, tiny Toronto Maple Leafs onesies, bibs, and socks. This jersey for his six-month or half-birthday was special. Just the fact that they had even remembered, showed how much their family meant to them.

 

“We really should post another picture of Henry on Instagram and Twitter. It’s been several months since we’ve fed the vultures. I think one of him in this tiny jersey would be perfect. Let’s do that after our walk,” Tessa said to Scott.

 

“Sure, babe. We can do that. So, are you joining us then?”

 

“Absolutely. Roxy! Let’s go for a walk!” Tessa called and Roxanne came running into the kitchen, ready to go.

 

*

 

Alyssa was heading for her break. She grabbed her phone and opened up Instagram, needing a bit of a mental break from the hospital chaos this morning. She had to assist with a code blue, the second one this week. Her soft heart couldn’t take another one of those for a while. It was too much. She needed to look at…

 

“Oh, my dear Lord!” Alyssa’s hand went up to cover her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes. She could not believe what she was seeing. She had to warn Erin.

 

 **Alyssa:** OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

 

 **Erin:** Hello to you too? Lol what’s up

 

 **Alyssa:** Go to IG

 

 **Alyssa:** QUICK

 

 **Erin:** OK one sec

 

 **Erin:** OMG

 

 **Alyssa:** Right?!

 

 **Alyssa:** Is that not the cutest thing in the whole GD world?!

 

 **Alyssa:** I’m dead from cuteness overload

 

 **Alyssa:** I actually thought we wouldn’t get anything until his bday

 

 **Erin:** Tessa has fed us for the next 6 mths

 

 **Alyssa:** Can you even imagine how cute his face must be?

 

 **Erin:** Probably best we can’t see it. The whole world would be dead

 

 **Alyssa:** That tiny jersey tho, and OMG I didn’t notice before

 

 **Alyssa:** They got a DOG?!?!

 

 **Alyssa:** OK DEAD. It’s my ghost typing now

 

 **Erin:** That picture. Right in front of my salad

 

 **Erin:** PS did you book your trip yet?

 

 **Alyssa:** Yep, flights booked, I’ll fwd you the email! Yay!

 

*

 

Tessa was sitting on the couch in the tv room, staring at her phone.

 

“Do you think we should have posted the picture showing his face?”

 

“No, I like the back of the jersey. It would have been weird to put the jersey on him backwards?”

 

“True”

 

“Besides, this way he can keep some of his privacy a while longer.”

 

“True”

 

Tessa stared at her Instagram post: a picture of Henry sitting on the floor wearing his new Leafs jersey. His chubby arms and hands were reaching forward and grabbing onto Roxy’s golden fur to balance himself. He wasn’t quite sitting unassisted yet. Scott snapped the picture just before Henry let go of Roxy and tipped over, which caused him to giggle. Scott got pictures of Henry’s pudgy face scrunched up from the surprise fall and his fit of laughter too. Tessa contemplated posting those because they were stinking cute, but opted to text several to their moms and siblings instead.

 

*

 

**October 1, 2020**

 

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Erin squealed as she wrapped her arms around her cousin. “This is going to be so much fun!”

 

Alyssa had flown out to London for two weeks of girl bonding time in early October. They had several things planned, including taking in a music concert next weekend. They were calling their time together, ‘two weeks of yes’, borrowing the concept from their favourite ice dancer’s 2014 year of yes.

 

On the drive from the airport to Erin’s apartment, Alyssa suggested they stop for Starbucks.

 

“What would Tessa Virtue order?” Alyssa joked.

 

“Do you want to go inside or drive thru?” Erin asked.

 

“Let’s sit on the patio. Winter will be here soon enough. Let’s enjoy the sun and the warm weather,” Alyssa replied.

 

“Sounds great to me!”

 

Erin parked her car at her favourite Starbucks and the girls walked to the door. The woman in front of them held the door open and the girls followed her inside.

 

They stood behind the woman in line, not really paying attention to her. They were deep in their “what would Tessa Virtue order” discussion.

 

“Flat White, Almond Milk Cappuccino, Caffé Misto…” Alyssa listed.

 

“Don’t forget Green Tea Frappuccino,” Erin pointed out.

 

The woman in front of them finished placing her order and walked to the other end of the counter to wait for her beverage.

 

Alyssa pulled on Erin’s elbow. “Holy hell, it’s HER!!” she whispered to her cousin.

 

“Huh?” Erin didn’t know who Alyssa was referring to.

 

Alyssa poked Erin in the side, “at the end of the counter, she was just FREAKING in front of us!!”

 

Erin gave Alyssa a confused look.

 

“Tessa Virtue!” Alyssa hissed as quietly as she could.

 

Erin’s eyes went wide.

 

“Ladies? What can I get for you?” the barista asked, annoyed that she had to call them forward due to their side conversation that she felt should wait until after they had placed their order.

 

They ordered their coffees and went to stand beside Tessa, grinning at each other like the star-struck fans they were. They were both so giddy, they didn’t know quite what to say, but knew they had to act quick before Tessa’s order was finished and she left.

 

“Hi Tessa,” Erin boldly said to her idol, she had to take this opportunity.

 

Tessa turned to look at the girls. Now it was her turn for her eyes to go wide.

 

“Erin! Alyssa?!” Her hand went up to her mouth in shock. Never had she imagined she’d see Alyssa again. She looked at Alyssa and at Erin and back at Alyssa.

 

“Alyssa…what are you doing in London?”

 

“Visiting my cousin Erin,” she said with a grin. “How have you been? How’s Henry?”

 

“I’m good, Henry is growing like a weed! Listen, I was just on my way home, but if you have time, I’d love to visit for a bit before I go?”

 

Alyssa and Erin nearly died on the spot. Tessa Virtue asking if _they_ wanted to drink their coffees with _her_?! Even if they had somewhere urgent to be, the answer would have been a resounding YES!

 

“Definitely! Alyssa replied. “We were going to sit on the patio, but you tell us what works for you.”

 

“Patio sounds great!”

 

Tessa waited for the girls to receive their coffees and then the three stepped outside and sat down on the metal chairs around one of the little tables on the patio.

 

The three chatted and got caught up like they had been besties for years.

 

Alyssa confirmed that she had received the package of photos from Tessa.

 

Tessa felt relieved that she had received her pictures and had closure that Alyssa did know who she was.

 

Tessa showed the girls some recent pictures of Henry and videos of him rolling over and trying to sit on his own, precious private moments that had not been posted on social media.

 

The girls were over the moon giddy about their visit with Tessa and sad when it came to an end. They hugged good-bye as their favourite ice dancer left to go home to her boys. Alyssa and Erin sat outside Starbucks for another hour, reliving their visit and discussing Henry’s cute chubby face.

 

 

*

 

**October 12, 2020**

 

Thanksgiving this year was extra special. It was Henry’s first Thanksgiving, and the entire Virtue and Moir clan were joining together for one giant extended family meal at Joe and Alma’s house, with Kate co-hosting. All of the siblings, their spouses and children, plus various Moir cousins, aunts, and uncles were there too.

 

 _This_ , Tessa thought to herself as she sat amongst fifteen different conversations at the dinner table, _this_ is family. _This_ is home. _This_ is why we moved back. To be around _this_. So Henry could grow up around _this_. Family is most important.

 

She felt Scott put his hand on her thigh and he gave it a squeeze. She turned to look at him, and she knew he was thinking the same thing. They smiled at each other, their loving gaze broken by a bread roll hitting the side of Scott’s head.

 

“Hey!” Scott shouted, “who threw that?”

 

“Get a room, lovebirds!” Danny cackled from across the table. Scott knew he was the culprit.

 

Before he could toss it back at his brother, Danny stood up from the table and clinked his fork on the side of his wine glass.

 

“If I could get everyone’s attention for a moment, please,” he said as he waited for the room to hush.

 

“I wanted to be the first to say what I am thankful for, so after I’m done, we can just go around the table, like usual. I am of course thankful for my wife, and our two adorable children. But this year I am also thankful for my new nephew, Henry, and I am thankful for how happy he has made my little brother and Big Hands,” Danny winked at Tessa. Danny was the only one who called her that, and she knew it was a name said out of pure brotherly love. “Happy first Thanksgiving, little man!” Charlie raised his glass towards Henry, who was sitting in a highchair beside Scott. Henry banged his hands on the tray of the highchair in response, which got an “awww” from the entire group.

 

Later that evening, Tessa was in the kitchen, helping to dry the dishes from their big meal while talking to Cara.

 

“So, how have you been doing lately?” Cara asked Tessa. She knew that Cara was implying since her surgeries and multitude of therapist visits.

 

“Good, better,” Tessa replied, thinking for a moment what else she wanted to say.

 

Cara cut into Tessa’s thoughts. “So, are you two thinking of having more kids?”

 

That seemed to be the hot question of the night. It was the fifth time Tessa had been cornered about _that_. An answer Tessa still wasn’t sure of.

 

Cara could tell by the look on Tessa’s face that she wasn’t really wanting to talk about it. But she could also tell that she had not crossed any lines by asking. Cara had always had a way of reaching Tessa, getting her to talk about things she might not want to talk about with other family members.

 

“I’m not ready yet,” Tessa replied firmly. That was her canned bullshit response and Cara knew it from the tone of her voice.

 

“What does Scott want?”

 

“Oh, he’s told me multiple times that he wants whatever I decide.”

 

Also bullshit, Cara knew that too and pushed Tessa further.

 

“Is that really what he wants though?”

 

Tessa looked down and thought for a moment. “No.”

 

“And what do you want?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“I think you do know”

 

“You’re right. I do know. I’m just scared.”

 

“Oh, Tess, sweetie,” Cara wrapped her arms tight around Tessa for a big Moir hug. It was comforting that they all hugged Tessa in the same, familiar and comfortable way.

 

“I know what you went through was scary for you and Scott, and hell, all of us were scared too. But you can’t be scared of what tomorrow might bring. Don’t live your life being scared of the little things. You clearly were not scared of the big things, Mrs Three-time Olympic champion!”

 

*

 

**November 20, 2020**

 

Henry was sitting on floor of the laundry room, trying to pull his socks off of his chubby feet, while Tessa was folding his clean laundry.

 

He was finally sitting up on his own now and could move from sitting to a roll. He loved this and would roll himself around the house, and then cry when he wanted to sit back up, because he hadn’t figured that part out yet.

 

“Oh, Henry! This is Mama’s favourite sleeper and it’s too small now for you, buddy.” Tessa held the fuzzy pajamas up to her cheek and rubbed the fabric on her face. She took in the scent slowly, committing it to memory before she folded the sleeper and put it in a pile with the rest of the too small clothes that she had put to the side.

 

“You’re growing too fast, Hen. That makes Mama a little bit sad,” Tessa said softly to her son.

 

Henry looked up at his Mom and clapped his hands on the top of his legs while shrieking for joy.

 

Tessa laughed at her goofball. “You sure know how to make me smile when I feel sad. Just like your Daddy!”

 

“Da!” Henry screeched.

 

Tessa gasped and knelt down beside Henry. “Did you just say Daddy?” she cooed at him. “Can you say it again? Say Daddy.”

 

Henry just looked at his mom, refusing to repeat it.

 

“Can you say Mama?” she asked him.

 

Henry looked at his mom and smiled as he reached his hands out towards her. Tessa picked him up.

 

“Can you say Mama?” she cooed again, hoping to hear something, anything resembling her name.

 

Henry snuggled into the crook of Tessa’s neck and said “Ma”, just loud enough for her to hear.

 

“Oh! Thank you baby!” tears were running down her face. She wanted to tell Scott, but he was with his junior teams on the ice this morning, so it would have to wait.

 

*

 

Tessa woke up the next morning feeling content, her heart was full from Henry’s two little baby words the previous day. Hardly words at all, but to a mother’s ears, they were enough.

 

She poked Scott in the arm, and watched his eyes fly open.

 

“Huh? Did I sleep in?” he said, his voice still scratchy from sleep.

 

“Nope!” Tessa replied cheerfully.

 

“Why are you so awake and chipper this early in the morning?” Scott said as he rolled over to look at Tessa.

 

Tessa grinned at Scott.

 

“I’m ready!”

 

Oh shit, Scott thought. Ready for what? Was he supposed to take her somewhere? Airport? Did she have a work trip that he forgot about? Ready for coffee? His face scrunched up as he thought about what the hell he had forgotten.

 

Tessa put her hand on Scott’s arm, indicating he should stop thinking so hard.

 

“No, Scott. You didn’t forget something. I’m ready. Ready to start trying for another baby.”

 

“T!” Scott said with a grin and then his face fell a bit. “Babe, are you sure you are ready? Last week at our counseling session you had said you were still not there yet.

 

“I didn’t know then. I didn’t even know yesterday. I woke up this morning after having a wonderful dream, and I just knew. I knew I didn’t want Henry to be an only child. I want him to grow up with a big family, with siblings. Ones that will take care of him, and look out for him and have his back when he needs it. Just like our siblings have done for us.”

 

Scott was crying at this point, and all he could get out was “I love you, Tessa.”

 

He sat up and pulled Tessa into his lap. They sat on the bed, holding each other tightly for a while, both crying happy tears.

 

“Do you want to share with me what your dream was?” Scott asked Tessa as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

 

Tessa nodded slowly. “My Nonee. I have not dreamt about her for a long time.”

 

“What about your Grandma, T?”

 

“She was sitting in a garden, I think it was the one at her old house, and she was holding a little baby, wrapped in a pink blanket. She held the baby out to me and said it was for Henry.”

 

Scott just stared at Tessa.

 

“So…are you having premonitions now or something, Tess?”

 

He was worried she might have lost her mind. She didn’t usually have clairvoyant dreams, at least not ones that were other than them winning skating competitions, which he had always chalked up to her being confident and projecting their determination onto the ice.

 

“I don’t know, Scott. I just felt so calm and at peace in that dream. It was as if she was telling me that everything would be okay and it was all going to be fine for us to have another baby.

 

“Well, if you are ready, then I’m ready,” Scott smiled as he kissed Tessa on the top of her head.

 

Except everything wasn’t going to be okay.

 

To be continued…see part 2 of the series for what happens next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of 2. Part 2 will be continued in the next part of the series. This mega fic was becoming too large so I decided to split it.
> 
> If you enjoy the Moir family banter, check out my other fic "What Happens On Board, Stays On Board?"
> 
> I love reading your comments here or come chat with me on Twitter @Tutu2220

**Author's Note:**

> This mega-fic has become long and cumbersome. I'll be splitting it up after Chapter 30 into part 2 of the series. There will be much more to follow :) Find me on Twitter or Tumblr @Tutu2220  
> I'd love to know what you thought. Also, don't be sad. They'll get a happy ending, eventually.  
> VM superfans: did you catch these:  
> -February 20th: the date Tessa & Scott won their 3rd Olympic gold medal  
> -the baby's weight 2060.7: the total score that won them the above gold medal was 206.07  
> -the baby's length 20 cm: another reference to the number 20 (both the date of the above medal and the number of years they had been skating when they won that medal  
> -baby girl name Talula: when Tessa is on The Shopping Channel promoting the Talula ring by Hillberg & Berk, she says if she had a daughter perhaps she would name her Talula because it's such a fun, spunky name. The majority of the fandom dislikes that name.  
> -“no matter what, we’re in this together, and no matter what, I love you” : quote from the real Scott Moir  
> -“It’s okay, it’s okay, sweetie, it’s okay.” : supposed quote from the real Scott Moir during the whisper challenge interview  
> -a round gold picture frame for the baby's picture: because he's their best medal yet  
> -I've read ALL the fan chatter on SM. Sorry to poke back at you.  
> -"dream big little one, the world is your oyster.” : actual Tessa Virtue quote to her niece on IG  
> -"You make my dreams (come true)" : song title of actual Hall & Oates song, there is a video of Tessa singing along to this with the Arkells in PyeongChang  
> -Scott really did veto skating to any Hall & Oates songs  
> -The song Moon River is from Breakfast at Tiffany's


End file.
